The Space Between
by PrincessMary
Summary: A version of what may have happened with Harry after the final battle, where Ron and Hermione might have ended up, and what may have went on between Harry and Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

If he looked back on it later he would realize that he had walked around in a daze for quite sometime. He vaguely remembered the celebration that followed the battle, and helping make the decision about what to do with Voldemorts body. But at the same time he could only seem to remember faces. He didn't know half of what he had said to anyone or what he had looked like.

Then suddenly he realized he was arriving back at the burrow and marching up to bed with the rest of the Weasleys. He was going to be spending the time before Fred's memorial service with them, as family.

He woke to the sound of a high-pitched screech coming from downstairs and nearly smiled to himself. Mrs. Weasley must have caught Ron and Hermione snogging again. This had been happening at regular intervals since before their arrival back at the Burrow and while no one really wanted to walk in on the pair of them, at the same time it gave everyone something to think about and smile over, that didn't involve the war or the final battle at Hogwarts.

He got up and shuffled over to the dresser grabbing his things and making his way toward the bathroom. It was locked when he got their so he waited outside the door for a moment yawning and stretching his limbs. It had been a long couple of days at Hogwarts and he still had a lot to think about.

A moment later Ginny emerged dressed and looking subdued but wonderful.

She spotted Harry and stopped.

"Oh, um.. good morning Harry."

Harry smiled softly.

"Morning Gin."

"Well.. I'll see you downstairs in a bit then." She mumbled distractedly and moved past him to head down to what was smelling like a promising breakfast.

Harry sighed inwardly. They hadn't really spoken to one another since before the battle and he knew why. She wasn't completely happy with him. He couldn't blame her. He had left her to go off and chase Voldemort, trying to pretend he didn't have feelings for her when all the while she had been there in the back of his mind. There was a lot that needed to be fixed these days, his relationship with Ginny was just one more thing.

When he ambled down to breakfast he found he was just in time as Bill and Fleur and Mr. Weasley were just walking in from the living room as well.

"Harry! Good morning son." Mr. Weasley greeted cheerfully. "Hope you slept alright."

Harry nodded. "Very well sir thankyou."

Mr. Weasley sighed and shook his head. He was still trying to get Harry to call him Arthur.

"Alright you lot. Eat up while its hot." Mrs. Weasley said bustling about setting their meal before them.

As usual the Weasley boys attacked their plates with vigor. It was halfway through the meal when the first interruption came.

There was a noise from the living room, indicating someone had called from the floo. Mr. Weasley stood along with Bill and made his way over to it, returning a moment later looking worried.

"Harry, there's someone who needs to speak with you lad."

Harry stood and followed the two older men until he stood before the fireplace, where he met with Kingsley Shacklebolt's head.

"Kingsley?" Harry said intrigued.

"Hello Harry." The new minister remarked smiling before his expression turned solemn. "Look I'm afraid this isn't a social call. It's been three days since the fight at Hogwarts and well, I'm afraid we are going to have to tell the people something soon."

"You told them he is gone right?" Harry questioned.

"Of course, but.. well I'm afraid they want to know, and I'm a bit curious myself, how you did it? What happened you know?"

Harry frowned.

"Look I know you are all curious but, I'm still trying to figure a lot of it out myself okay. I mean… there are just some things that I'd rather not talk about yet. I.." He trailed off knowing Mr. Weasley, Bill and Kingsley were waiting expectantly. "Could you give me a few days? I want to tell the Weasleys first and.. I need to fix things with some people. Then I'll come in and explain okay? But I don't think the whole of it should be let out, and once you hear the story I'm pretty sure you won't think so either."

Kingsley nodded.

"I'll stall a bit longer and say you are coming in to talk to me in a few days after you get some affairs in order, alright? I'm sorry to bother you Harry and.. Well I just wanted to say, thankyou, for everything. For what you've done for all of us. You don't know what it means to our world and to our people that you've.. well that you saved us all." Harry was staring intently at the floor now. "See you later this week then Harry. I'll owl you. Arthur, Bill. Have a good day."

When he was gone Harry raised his eyes to Bill and Mr. Weasley.

He smiled slightly.

"I suppose you are all just as curious to know what happened." He stated.

Bill grinned, "Well its not like you just toppled Draco Malfoy or something Harry. It was no small thing what you did."

Harry nodded.

"Alright. After breakfast then." He said softly and moved back in to the kitchen to finish what was left of his meal.

Once the meal was over Harry had everyone gather in the living room and as they fussed about getting comfortable his eyes connected with Ginny's. She smiled softly and nodded moving suddenly to sit next to him on the sofa.

Harry didn't know what to say so he settled for taking her hand and squeezing it gently.

Once everyone was settled and quiet he took a deep breath.

"Um.. I guess the place to start this story is at the beginning.."

So that's what he did. He talked and he talked more and he was relieved when he got to parts Ron and Hermione could fill in. He let them talk and while they did he watched the Weasleys. They had mixed reactions ranging from shock to acceptance to horror to wonder. He started speaking again when Ron and Hermione had run out of things to say.

"And that's when we came down from Dumbledore's office and met with all of you after the battle." He finished quietly.

No one had spoken the entire time other than him and Ron and Hermione, now the questions began coming.

"I don't understand Harry. You went to face him assuming you were going to die?" Charlie said in amazement.

Harry nodded. "It was how it had to be. I.." he trailed off not knowing what to say.

"I think I understand Harry." Mr. Weasley said finally. "You did what you did because you loved us. All of us. You put what you feared aside, knowing that you wouldn't be coming back from it all, so that we all could live. So that we could all have a future."

Harry nodded.

"I know it sound stupid. But.. I had to do it.. if it meant you would all be okay. If it meant that my parents, and Dumbledore and even Snape hadn't died in vain. If it meant that everyone had a future that didn't involve so much death and darkness. Then I had to."

Hermione spoke up then.

"I know I've said this before Harry. But you really are a truly great wizard."

Harry shook his head.

"I did what anyone else would have done..I mean any of you wou.."

"No Harry." Ron interrupted. He smiled slightly as he looked at Harry from across the living room. Their eyes connecting best mate to best mate. "Look we are best mates and we have been since day one, so I feel I owe it to you to be honest with you here. I don't think there are many people in the world who could have done what you did. Actually I think there was only one. It was you Harry. Only you. I mean.. I care about everybody honestly truly I do.. but mate I'm selfish. I couldn't have given it all up. Not with the risk of losing Hermione. Not with the possibility of losing you and my family and everything I had ever known."

He paused for a moment his blue eyes as serious as Harry had ever seen them.

"What you did.. that was the most unselfish, bloody noble thing I've ever seen or heard of in my life." Ron finished quietly.

They hadn't broken eye contact yet.

"Ron.." Harry choked.

"No mate. I've stood by you through everything, through the worst things imaginable. And I know you. I know there isn't a better best mate out there because mine.. my best mate. He was willing to give up his life. For me. For my family. For my woman." He grinned. "For my friends. For strangers."

Ron smiled brightly now.

"For my sister."

Ron sat back against the cushions. "There's no one like you Harry and I'm proud to say I have the best mate of anyone in the world."

Harry was about to argue when Ron added chuckling.

"It's just a pity I have to share you with Hermione."

All the Weasley's chuckled after that and the tension in the room seemed to ease up.

After a few more questions and some slightly awkward moments when Harry thought someone might cry, the girls made their way to the kitchen to help Mrs. Weasley start dinner, as the telling of the story had stretched out the whole day.

Harry smiled at Ginny softly as she left to help her mother and found he was in a room surrounded by Weasley men.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

CONVERSATION AND CONFRONTATION

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, the characters are all J.K. Rowlings creation and I'm happy enough to merely get to play around with them.

"So Harry." Mr. Weasley broke in to fill the silence. "Have you given any thought to what you would like to do now that well.."

Harry smiled at the older man. Leave it to Mr. Weasley to try to get him moving forward and onward quickly. He had a sinking suspicion that Mrs. Weasley probably had prodded him a little to do it too.

"Actually I had given some thought earlier to being an auror." Harry supplied. "But now I'm not really sure. I mean, Voldemort's gone and all but there are still others out there. But then there's also Quidditch. I've always kind of wondered what it would be like to maybe play professionally you know?"

The other Weasleys all nodded.

"Well son it looks like you have some thinking to do over the next few days." Mr. Weasley supplied lightly his blue eyes alight with something Harry reckoned was like hope. "I'm sure all of you boys do."

Harry nodded then suddenly bolted upright.

"Teddy!" He shouted suddenly.

"What are you on about?" Ron asked worriedly.

"Teddy Lupin, my.. my godson." Harry muttered lamely. "Where is he? What's going to happen to him?"

Suddenly to everyone's surprise George spoke up. Harry thought he was still a bit odd looking without his ear but it was even odder to think he and Fred would no longer be seen together.

"Teddy is with Tonks' parents Harry." George said smiling softly. "I'm sure he is fine for now."

"Thanks George, I.. I had completely forgotten for a moment."

George nodded and stood to come sit next to Harry in the seat Ginny had recently emptied.

"Can I ask you something Harry?" At Harry's approval George went on. "This might seem kind of personal but.. Could I ask you what it was like? You know the place you said you spoke to Dumbledore in?"

Harry sighed.

"It wasn't.. It wasn't the place that they go, the dead I mean. It was a.. crossroads of sorts. A place where I was supposed to figure out where I was going to move on to. Dumbledore had said it was my party so to speak. So it wasn't really anything I think anyone else would probably ever experience, unless maybe they had the same mindset as me. I.."

He paused thinking of how to go on.

"If it helps you at all, Dumbledore looked peaceful. All the worry I had seen in him when he was alive. All those times he had looked weak and weary my sixth year. All the stress of the world was gone from him. It was almost as if he had realized everything he needed to. I.. I was sort of envious in a way. It made the decision a bit difficult. Afterall I was looking at him again and he seemed perfectly fine. So wouldn't I have been the same?" He pulled himself out of the memory and looked at George and grinned.

"I think maybe that while it may not be the same for everyone, everyone who is good ends up somewhat the same. And Fred was if nothing else a good person. He is somewhere that we can't get to him right now, but I think that wherever that somewhere is, he is definitely spicing the place up. But I'm also sure that he probably feels somewhat like you do.. like a part of him is missing and it will only be whole again when you get there."

George was quiet for a time but after awhile he looked up and Harry noticed he was smiling slightly. While George hadn't been completely the same since Fred had died he had put on somewhat of a brave face for his family. Now Harry could see that he was feeling broken and lost.

Harry had never known what it was like to have a real brother, though the Weasley boys, especially Ron, had done their best to fill the void. So he knew that while he couldn't fully comprehend what it was like to lose a brother let alone a twin, who had shared almost everything with you since birth, he knew that there would always be an empty sort of feeling.

"Thankyou Harry." George said softly. "I think that maybe your right. Fred, he is defiantly in the place where those of us who are good move on to. But do you think that he.. that he misses it? Being here I mean?"

"I'm sure a part of him does George." Harry decided. "But I think another part, the part we all have that thinks of those we love, is glad he is where he is and not you. I think he would be glad you are here to keep his legacy going. To keep his memory alive."

"I mean.. when people look at you, when they see you living and moving forward, maybe that will give them all the chance to see what Fred would have looked like, what he would or could have turned out as. But don't get me wrong I'm not saying you were the same person. All I'm saying is perhaps it would only be fitting though that while one of you is able to wreak havoc on this world, the other is presumably doing the same somewhere else."

They both remained silent after that and Harry noticed for the first time that while Charlie and Ron were still in the room, though as far away from them as possible, everyone else had moved out to give them some space.

"Well, as you're our financial backer I feel it's my duty to let you know that I've decided to keep Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes open." George smiled happily.

"That's great!" Harry claimed enthusiastically. "When did you decide that?"

George picked sheepishly at the fringe on one of the throw pillows.

"Well actually Harry just now."

Harry grinned happy in spite of it all that something, someone, was moving forward.

"Dinner's ready dears!" Mrs. Weasley called finally from the kitchen.

Harry followed along and found his place at the table, which it turned out was right next to Ginny. He smiled as the whole family began to tuck in to the great looking meal.

Everything seemed to start off fine until Harry asked Ginny to pass the potatoes. To his surprise she ignored him completely the first time though he was sure she had heard him.

"Gin," he said louder, "could you pass the potatoes please?"

She turned to him with a cold stare her brown eyes looking both angry and hurt.

"Of course." She said stonily and complied setting them down in front of him with a bang.

Harry looked at her confused and after putting a scoop onto his plate asked softly.

"Ginny is something the matter?"

She snorted and began moving her food around on her plate in harsh strokes.

"Gin…" Harry prodded not letting her get away with merely brooding.

"What Harry?" She said finally.

"Please," he hedged. "Is there something wrong? Did I do something I shouldn't have or..?

"Well let me think Harry what did you not do.. Huh? Can you figure it out?"

Harry was taken aback by the hurt look on her face but he started to piece together the puzzle.

"This is about when I went off to die isn't it?" He whispered quietly, realizing the whole family was probably having fake conversations around them while at the same time listening in.

"Wow Potter you hit the nail on the head with that one." She said mockingly.

Harry set down his fork with a clatter.

"Do you want to talk about this Ginny?" He asked darkly. "Do you want to hash it out right here? Now? In front of everyone?"

She nodded turning her head to him with fire in her eyes.

"Yes Harry," she said hotly. "I need to do this. Here. Now. And I need you to defend yourself. I need you to yell at me just as much as I'm going to yell at you. I need you to make me see why? I really really need to do this."

Harry breathed in and out for a moment and then steeling himself for the confrontation ahead nodded at her.

"So are you going to tell me then?" Ginny said angrily.

"Tell you what?" He said, purposefully trying to rile her up.

It was working he noted as her cheeks flushed red instantly.

"Tell me why you decided to up and go die and didn't feel it was necessary to breathe a word to me about it?!" She ranted loudly.

Somewhere in his mind Harry registered that the whole table full of Weasleys had gone silent but he didn't care.

"Merlin Ginny!" He exclaimed standing and moving toward the countertop. "What would you have had me do? Just pop my head out of the invisibility cloak and say 'Oh hey Gin just to let you know, I'm off to go die now. Sorry I'll never see you again.' That would have just been stupid."

"STUPID!?" She screeched jumping up and coming to stand in front of him. "What was stupid was the fact that you didn't think to say anything at all. Not to me, not to Ron, not to anyone!!"

"What do you want Ginny? It's not like I can go back and do it all over! Besides I wouldn't change what I did anyhow." Harry defended leaning back against the counter.

"You are the stupidest, most unthoughtful, inconsiderate, horrible, prat I've ever met Harry Potter! First you decide you want to date me! Then you decide it's too bloody dangerous! Then you decide to go off and get yourself killed without even saying GOODBYE!"

"It wouldn't have been enough," Harry said icily, his voice dangerously quiet. She was pushing him and he knew soon he was going to start blurting out everything that had been pestering him about the two of them since that day.

"What? Sorry didn't catch that?" She said baiting him on purpose, just like he had done to her earlier.

"I SAID IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN ENOUGH!!" He bellowed, moving to stand and inch from her face and looking down at her with what he knew was enough anger to send anyone else running for the hills. "If I would have stopped to talk to you even for a second, I would have lost my nerve completely! Because I know that once I started talking to you, I wouldn't be able to leave! It was bad enough that I knew I had to do it! That if I didn't there wouldn't be any possibility of you and I together anyway! But if I had stopped, I don't think I could have put one foot in front of the other and left you!"

"BUT THAT'S EXACTLY WHAT YOU DID!" She said tears pouring freely from her eyes now. "You bloody left me Harry!"

She stepped back for a second, just long enough for Harry to realize that she had finally gotten down to the real problem; he would have left her alone. And then suddenly lashed out and struck him squarely on the cheek.

"You. Left. Me." She said darkly. "And I would have been broken without you!"

Suddenly he was being hit left and right his cheeks stinging from the onslaught.

He was furious. So he did the only thing he could think of. He started to hit himself too. He struck his cheeks with more fury than she had and did it mockingly. Letting her know that no matter what she did it couldn't hurt him any more than he already hurt.  
"UGH!" She exclaimed throwing her hands up in frustration.

"What Ginny huh? Running out of steam on me?" He taunted dangerously. "Can't hit me hard enough for your liking? Trying to hurt me as much as I hurt you?! Well guess what baby it's not gonna work! I already died that day!! I DIED! I walked into death, and I left everything I had ever come to love behind me!"

He grabbed ahold of her firmly and forced her back against the opposite countertop from the one he had been leaning on.

He pressed himself up against her and said forcefully.

"Leaving you behind was the hardest thing I've ever had to do in my entire life! Just the thought of what could have been between us! It.. It nearly broke me okay! Is that what you want to hear!? That without you none of it would have mattered? That I did what I did because I wanted something more than a half life of loving you at night and waking up every morning wondering if I was strong enough to keep you alive?! To keep you safe? To keep you from him?"

"Harry I.." Ginny trailed off no longer angry.

"NO!" he bellowed slamming his hand against the cabinets above her forcefully. "Don't you dare! You started this now you are bloody well going to fucking finish it with me! So tell me then Gin… What do you want from me? Huh?!"

The silence stretched between them until Harry couldn't take it anymore. He shoved himself away from the counter and yelled as loudly as he possibly could.

"WHAT..DO.. YOU.. FUCKING.. WANT.. FROM.. ME.. GINNY!!?"

That did her in.

"I want you!" She half-yelled half sobbed. "You great stupid prat I want you! I've always wanted you! I want you to tell me you feel the same way! I want you to say it! I want you to tell me that you love me just as much as I love you…"

She had dropped to a whisper at the end but it didn't matter, because Harry heard every last word. The room was so quiet a pin could have dropped and it probably would have sounded like a bomb went off.

He leaned dumb-struck against the opposite counter top and put his weight against it so his body wouldn't drop to the floor.

He wiped the wetness from his cheeks, wondering oddly where it had come from and said firmly.

"I Love You Ginny Weasley. And I will keep doing so until the day I die. And you make no mistake… I will fight for that love.. I'll die for it. I promise you that."

Then suddenly she was in his arms and he was stroking her hair and she was sobbing. And he was whispering all the while the same thing over and over.

"I love you. I'm not going anywhere."

He looked above her head once and realized that every single on of the Weasley's and Hermione were looking at them with the same awed, shocked, amazed expression on their faces.

Harry suddenly wanted to be away from it all. He picked her up smoothly, cradling her against his chest and with one final look at Arthur Weasley, in which the older man dipped his chin once in understanding. Harry left the room with Ginny in his arms.

DISCLAIMER:

The part where Harry slaps himself while they are fighting is inspired by The Notebook. It wasn't my original idea.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: All things Harry Potter belong to J.K. Rowling.

Chapter 3: Who Knew?

"Harry dear," Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the closed door. "You had best get dressed and head down soon. Breakfast is nearly ready."

"Alright Mrs. Weasley," Harry said groggily.

He still felt rather tired but he figured there was nothing for it if he actually wanted to partake in some hot food. He sat up and rubbed his eyes wearily before placing his glasses on his face. He had spent quite awhile in Ginnny's room the night before as she had first cried herself out and then after whispering one last I love you had swiftly fallen asleep.

He wasn't sure how things were going to go between them today, or how he was going to feel around the other Weasleys but he knew for certain that things were somewhat if not completely mended as far as he and Ginny went.

He padded down the stairs after quickly slipping on some trousers and one of Ron's old T-shirts that he assumed had once probably been blue but now seemed more akin to the color gray.

He avoided making eye contact with anyone as he sat down at the table but it was no good because after a moment a throat cleared and Harry looked up to see Charlie sporting a grin that instantly sent a strange rocklike substance to the bottom of Harry's stomach.

"Look Harry, I uh.. well I guess other than probably George I'm the least tactless of anybody here and well as George isn't exactly up and about yet today I figure it may as well be me who says this."

Harry waited nervously while Charlie paused for dramatic effect.

"Whatever is going on between you and Ginny. We.. well at least I think _we_.. are fine with the two of you. With whatever is happening there I mean."

Harry felt strange for a moment after Charlie's words, like something was missing. And then it clicked, he wasn't blushing. There was no embarrassment for him whatsoever.

"Thanks Charlie. I appreciate that."

Before anyone could say another word on the matter Ginny appeared looking slightly tired but no less wonderful than usual to Harry.

She looked a bit nervous but came and sat down next to him none the less. Everyone in the room was suddenly having their own, very involved, conversations. In which Harry could have sworn he heard Ron tell Charlie,

"So as far as balls are concerned a bludger is much harder than a quaffle you know.."

But it was then that Ginny decided to speak up saving Harry from asking Ron what on Earth he was on about.

"Harry are..we alright? Is everything okay between us?"

Harry smiled softly and thinking on how wonderful it had felt to hold her the night before, even if she had been crying, said happily,

"Yes Gin. Everything is good now. At least it is on my end."

Ginny nodded.

"That's good then." She hesitated for a moment before reaching up and stroking his cheek where a small yellowish-brown bruise had appeared overnight. "I'm sorry about that."

Harry chuckled and said teasingly,

"For all we know I could have given it to myself."

Ginny smiled brilliantly at him, grateful for his making light of the situation. Hermione appeared then, just as breakfast was being laid out.

Harry turned to her as she sat down.

"Hey Mione, I was wondering what exactly your plans are in regard to your parents.."

Hermione looked at him thoughtfully.

"To be honest I'm not sure Harry I mean they are in Australia still, and I don't really have a way of getting to them at this particular moment and well, I'm also not sure if it's exactly the right time to be bringing them home yet."

Harry nodded thoughtfully chewing his mouthful of eggs and swallowing before stating carefully,

"Well I was thinking, if you had a way to get there and someone to go with you.. Would you like to go get them?"

Hermione looked at him warily as he continued to keep his focus on his breakfast plate.

"I.. well yes I suppose I would. But you don't need to worry about it Harry I'm going to figure it all out eventually."

Harry turned his gaze to her seriously.

"I want to pay for you to go there, stay a few days and get them Mione."

She was already shaking her head no..Harry held his hand up stopping her protest.

"Look you did what you did for me. We both know it and this is a way for me to.. say thanks I guess. I mean we both know I can afford it and well I thought maybe Ron or someone might like to go with you."

He added in the last part as bait and he watched feeling pleased with himself as Hermione thought over his proposition more seriously. The enticement of spending a few days with Ron out from under the watchful eye of Mrs. Weasley appeared to be just as tempting as Harry had hoped it would.

"Look just give it some thought," Ron told her jumping at Harry's offer. "You don't have to decide right now."

Harry grinned as Hermione nodded and agreed to at least think about it.

The post arrived as they were eating their breakfast and Harry sighed as an elegant looking tawny brown owl landed in front of him.

The letter from Kingsley looked rather official and tiresome but he took it none the less and thinking sadly of Hedwig offered the owl a bit of his bacon before opening it. He was surprised to see a letter written by Kingsley himself sitting at the top. He saved that one for last and started in on the second more formal looking document first.

It was merely a summons to the ministry, with no specific date given and it explained the reasoning behind the requested meeting in what seemed to Harry far too polite and flowery terms.

He gave up half way through and turned instead to Kingsley's letter which was thankfully much shorter and full of much less nonsense.

_Harry,_

_Sorry about all the formality in that ministry summons. I know you probably had a hard time getting through it. I'm just writing to let you know I'm free to meet whenever you are. We've been quite busy here with all of the cleanup from the battle and with rounding up Voldemort's remaining followers but I feel strongly that things are moving along in the right direction. I figured I ought to let you know, as all these good things would never have been possible without you._

_Let me know when you feel up to coming here. Hope all is well at the Weasley's._

_Kingsley Shacklebolt_

_Minister of Magic_

Harry smiled in good humor. Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad having the new minister as a friend.

"Mr. Weasley," he said handing his letter over to a rather curious looking Ginny. "Were you planning on heading in to work today?"

He nodded in the affirmative.

"Yes Harry. I haven't been in since the battle and with.. well with things coming up the day after tomorrow I feel I should probably at least head in to see what is going on."

"Would you mind if Ron, Hermione and I joined you? I have to go see the minister and I figure I would like to get the whole meeting over with as soon as possible you know."

Mr. Weasley agreed and after seeing about whether Ginny would like to tag along (to which she replied in a shy undertone that someone ought to stay with her mum) and quickly scribbling his reply to Kingsley that he would be in that very same day, they all headed upstairs to get ready. After only a half hour or so they all took the floo to the ministry.

Harry immediately realized his mistake. He had shown up in the middle of the ministry entry surrounded by witches and wizards who were all instantly anxious to talk to him, to congratulate him and to thoroughly and completely impede his progress toward getting anywhere.

And he wasn't the only one. Ron and Hermione were getting just as much attention as he was. And Mr. Weasley was struggling to deal with the thick of it all.

Thankfully it wasn't long before Kingsley arrived and along with a few important looking ministry officials and an auror or two managed to push his way in toward them and said in a booming authoritative voice.

"Alright move along! Mr. Potter and his friends are here on official ministry business! Now make way!"

The crowd parted for them easily and Harry fought the urge to laugh as he tried to imagine Cornelius Fudge being able to break up the throng of well wishers that had appeared. The four of them followed along and into one of the waiting lifts. No one spoke as they made the trip up to the proper floor. And they continued to follow along quietly moving past many stunned looking witches and wizards until they reached his office. It wasn't until they were inside and the door was firmly closed that the silence was broken.

"Bloody hell mate," Ron said clapping Harry firmly on the back, "we didn't put much thought into what would happen once we got here did we?"

Harry chuckled and turned to Kingsley who looked slightly irritated but pleased to see them none the less.

"Arthur it's good to see you again." He said shaking Mr. Weasley's hand then turning to Harry, Ron and Hermione said seriously and with a slight dip of his head that could have been taken as some sort of informal bow. "It's an honor to have you all here."

Ron made a strange noise that sounded oddly like his tongue was fighting with a laugh in the back of his throat.

Kingsley gestured for them to take the seats across from his desk at which time Mr. Weasley excused himself, expressing the need to get to his office for a little while.

"Well now that we are all settled. I suppose we can get to the matter at hand." Kingsley began as the remaining occupants of the room got settled.

They spent the remainder of the day explaining their tale all over again. Harry felt odd at times. It was one thing to reveal the entirety of the story to the Weasleys, it was another to retell it to Kingsley. He found himself leaving out the emotional bits her and there. Yet when in came to the battle at Hogwarts he truthfully admitted that he not only discovered he was one of Voldemort's horcruxes but also that he would have revealed himself when he realized Ginny was in trouble. He had left out the part about revealing himself to Ginny at the Burrow and now when he said it he noted Ron's overly-thoughtful expression.

He also admitted to why he had done what he did. And he told the story of Severus Snape as accurately as he possibly could hoping that, as his story was going on record it was the first step toward correcting the problem.

When they were finally done and the quill that had been recording their speech was finally removed from the parchment Kingsley sighed.

"I will never, even if I live a thousand years, presume to know what the three of you have gone through at the hands of Voldemort. But I would like to have you know that you have the full support of me as minister and of those loyal to me I can guarantee it."

"Now as a matter of precaution I don't think it should leave this room or the members of the Weasley family that Harry managed to not only unite the three deathly hallows but that they worked. I also do not think it is relevant to allow the public to know that you are descended from the Peverells Harry."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"If the truth is going to be published I also want the part about Snape in there. I want people to know what he sacrificed for my mum. And I want it known what Dumbledore did. And what Ron and Hermione did. Though I think we can reword the part about Ron taking a sabbatical."

Ron blushed slightly at Harry's words but nodded thankfully in agreement.

"Well I believe it may take me a day or so but I am going to re-read what we have written here and take out all the parts I feel shouldn't be public knowledge. Then I want you three to look it over before I hand it to respectable a writer from the Prophet. I want you to approve it and make suggestions when the writer is finished their story and then we can send it to the presses. As of right now I think it shouldn't be more than a week before the story is out."

Harry Ron and Hermione readily agreed to his suggestion and then talk turned to other things.

"So may I ask what you three are planning on doing now that Voldemort is gone?"

Harry shrugged and looked curiously to Ron and Hermione.

"I would like to finish my education. If there's any possibility of my returning to Hogwarts to complete my schooling I think that is what I would like to do." Hermione answered looking worried.

"Perhaps you should talk to Headmistress McGonagall." Kingsley suggested. "I'm sure she would be more than willing to take into consideration the events of the past year. I will send her an owl bringing up the matter for you. Perhaps a little nudge from an old friend might get her moving in that direction."

Hermione thanked him and then turned her attention to Ron and Harry.

"Don't look at me Mione I'm not going back to school. I've had enough of that place." Ron protested.

"Ron don't you think it prudent to finish your wizarding education?"

"Absolutely not..I'm a wizard whether they tell me I'm one or not and I'm pretty damn sure there aren't many people who are going to resist giving any of us three a job."

"Must you swear Ron? I mean honestly, sometimes you act as if I'm one of your brothers or something!"

Ron grinned cheekily.

"No Mione, for once you are definitely wrong. I most certainly have never thought of you as a brother."

"Ugh, Ron." She groaned irritated. "Why can't you take this seriously? I think it's important that you finish your education.."

"And I disagree.."

"But if you would just.."

Sensing they were about to launch into a full scale argument Harry broke in.

"Well I'm thinking of becoming an auror."

Kingsley looked pleased at Harry's announcement and nodded his approval.

"That would be a good field for you Harry… Which reminds me."

He stood and moved around his desk to open the door to his office. He called to the man and woman who had been standing guard just outside the door.

"I would like to introduce you to Jason Rutledge and Astrid Shercliff. They are two new members of the auror department and have been recently appointed to see to my safety. They wanted to express their gratitude to you Harry and to Ron and Hermione as well but I told them you wouldn't have it so they are just going to introduce themselves instead."

Harry rose to greet them and took in their appearance. Jason was blonde and spry with dark brown eyes and of medium height. He looked to be about 24. And while he wasn't the brawny sort Harry noticed that he moved with a cat-like sort of grace that probably helped him take down his opponents swiftly.

The woman was a different story. She was around the same age as the man and had black hair and gold colored eyes that swam strangely if you looked too closely. She had a heart shaped face with high cheek bones that reminded Harry somewhat of Ginny. But where Ginny's angles were softened nicely this woman's were sharp and obvious, much like the woman herself, who seemed to take everything in swiftly and thoroughly. Yet she was definitely lacking in the grace department, he thought, as she managed to trip slightly over her own feet before coming to a standstill in front of them.

"Mr. Potter." Jason acknowledged in an awed sort of way. "It's an honor to meet you.. And Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger as well. I'm Jason. I recently graduated from the auror training program along with Astrid here and we.. well I … I mean we are.."

The woman scoffed and held out her hand bluntly.

"I'm Astrid, the twit is my partner. We are more than honoured to meet you all and if there's anything we can do to be of service don't hesitate to ask." She said matter of factly. "You've done more than anyone thought possible and we will do our best to thank you for your actions."

Harry grinned, thinking warmly of Tonks.

"It's nice to meet you both."

The next day and the one that followed were rather hectic. They were holding the funeral service at the Burrow and Mrs. Weasley wanted everything in proper shape for the affair.

Everyone it seemed turned out to help including Hagrid, who was immediately utilized for his height by Mrs. Weasley.

Harry had written quickly the day before to Tonks' mother asking after Teddy and informing her of the time of the service.

He was surprised when she showed up on the heels of Bill and Fleur who had come from Diagon Alley with supplies for Mrs. Weasley. It seemed they had met up unexpectedly and she had decided to head over early. Bill placed the baby carrier he had taken from Andromeda on the floor by the fireplace and Fleur set down the diaper-bag right next to it.

"Hello Harry," Andromeda greeted rearranging Teddy better in her arms.

"Mrs. Tonks." Harry said smiling from his position on the floor where he had been assisting Hermione with untangling a large mass of what looked like enchanted garland, that he wasn't sure if Mrs. Weasley even needed for the funeral, as Harry had begun to suspect that she was using the lot of them to get every single chore she could possibly imagine done before the service that afternoon.

"I got your owl and I was shopping for an outfit to wear to the affair today when I ran into Bill and Fleur." She explained. "I thought perhaps you might do me the favor of looking after Teddy while I get ready this afternoon."

Harry readily agreed and found himself a little flustered and nervous as he stood and moved forward so she could place the infant in his arms. He smiled enthusiastically at Andromeda who, with a welcoming Hermione, rushed off quickly to speak to Molly.

Harry walked gingerly to the Weasleys' couch and took a seat with the baby still cuddled against him.

"Hey there." He said softly, feeling a bit self-conscious to be talking to the sleeping Teddy. "I'm.. well I'm your godfather, Harry."

Harry watched as Teddy suddenly blinked his eyes open.

He was in awe as he looked at his godson. Teddy seemed to realize on some unconscious level that this was important to Harry because he didn't cry or fuss. He looked up at his godfather with a curious expression on his face, as if he were trying to decide who was staring at him so intently.

Harry noted with wonder the size of Teddy's hands compared to his own, and how amazingly small his fingers were. Each one of his little limbs was proportionate and soft and when Harry felt his tummy he was surprised at how delicate it felt. Who knew babies were so completely perfect?

Harry had never held a baby before and he hadn't realized until that moment just how amazing it could feel to know that someone so small and so perfect existed. Teddy chose that exact moment to smiled crookedly at Harry and flail his arms slightly in an attempt to reach up to him.

"Hey there little man." He said chuckling. "I take it you like me too then?"

He spent a few more minutes bonding with his godson before a voice broke in.

"He is really cute you know, especially with that turquoise hair." Ginny said softly.

Harry looked up wondering just how long she had been standing there.

"Hey Gin," he mumbled flushing. "I uh.. was just getting acquainted with the little guy."

She walked over to the pair of them and took a seat on Harry's left near Teddy's head. She put her hand on his soft tuft of hair and smiled.

"You know Harry, he is a pretty lucky kid to have you as his godfather."

Harry's chest felt tight as he looked at Ginny. She was wearing a black skirt that came to just abover her knees and a whitel button down blouse that, to Harry, looked like it was made for her figure. They hadn't spent any time alone since the night of their argument and he knew a part of him was missing her more than he could have ever thought possible. She was, he realized suddenly, the future for him. Holding Teddy in his arms he realized that someday, somehow, Ginny Weasley would be his wife. And sometime later, though he didn't yet know the exact date or time or any specifics, he would hold their baby in his arms.

"I love you Ginny." He blurted out suddenly.

She half-smiled keeping her eyes on Teddy.

"I love you too Harry. I always have."

Authors Note: Hey sorry if I'm getting off to a slow start here. There's a lot of ground to cover before everything starts picking up again. And thanks to nightwing27 for the reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling, its just my storyline.

Chapter 4

Moving Forward

Harry stood off to the side of the row the Weasley's occupied, holding Teddy in his arms. He had been reluctant to let the baby out of his sight since he had arrived.

He watched as George stood to give the final speech to conclude Fred's funeral service. "Hello. Um.. First of all it's wonderful that all of you have come here to honor the memory of my brother. It means a lot to both me and my family that you have shown us such love and support here today."

He paused for a moment smiling slightly.

"I'm not sure if any of you really understand what it feels like to have a twin. Unless you are a twin yourself it.. It's almost indescribable. Fred and I, we were the best of twins. We knew each other like we knew ourselves. From the time we were small we tackled everything that came about in life together. We faced things as a team. Together we were a force to be reckoned with. And if I'm not mistaken there are still remnants of a swamp at Hogwarts that stand as evidence for just how much mischief we could really cause."

Many people chuckled here and George grinning like mad continued enthusiastically.

"Up until recently I have been struggling with the idea of being in this world alone. I.. wasn't really sure how I was supposed to go about still being myself when such a big part of who I had always been was missing."

"It took some advice from a family member to help me understand where to go from here. You see this person told me that perhaps it is only fitting that if one of us had to go, to move on to a different place, that one of had to remain behind at the same time. It makes sense that wherever Fred is he is causing just as much mischief as always and that while I'm here I can work toward continuing our legacy. Fred would have wanted it to be him. He would have wanted to go first. He always did. He was always the braver one; the one who could get me to run along chasing after him. And while I don't think I am ever really going to get rid of the feeling that there is a hole in my chest, maybe I can do my best to wreak havoc here for the both of us, until… until we are in the same place again."

"Until then.. In honor of Fred," and with that the largest explosion of fireworks Harry had ever seen erupted from behind George. They shot out towards the sky and toward the people sitting in front of the podium. Harry noted with laughter that upon making contact with people the person in question would suddenly turn into a canary, or sprout a long Dumbledore-like beard, or a stuffed vulture hat like Neville's Grandmother's would appear on their heads.. or any number of other ridiculous things. It seemed that even though George would always miss his twin, and he would probably never recover from losing him, at the same time he had taken Harry's words to heart.

Hours later many people were still at the Weasley's. They had moved dinner out into the yard once again and the familiar twinkling fairy lights sparkled in the evening air as they started in on dessert.

"Harry," Ginny whined. "Please let me hold him again. You've had him all day and I've only gotten to hold him for ten minutes at a time."

Harry looked at her grudgingly but complied, handing Teddy over to the complaining witch and informing her seriously that she better not drop him. Ginny shot him a murderous glare and muttered something about 'ten minutes of godfathering getting to his head', before turning her attention to the cooing Teddy.

"So Harry mate," Ron said through a mouthful of treacle tart. "You decided for sure what you are going to do now?"

Harry nodded taking a bite of his own. He had made up his mind somewhere in the midst of Fred's funeral service as person after person had stood up to speak about Fred and the Weasley's and their service to the wizarding world.

"I'm going to apply for auror training." He said firmly once he had swallowed.

It had been the logical conclusion for him. He knew he had faced things no one else had. He knew things about both Voldemort and his followers that would enable him to better seek and capture them. And he knew that he wouldn't be happy doing just anything. He wanted to do something for the wizarding world, something that didn't involve a prophecy or necessity. He wanted to hunt down dark wizards because he knew he could do it. He wanted to keep people safe, people who had already suffered too much.

Ron nodded thoughtfully before saying firmly, "I'm with you mate."

Harry dipped his chin in agreement and they turned the conversation to teasing Hermione about heading back to Hogwarts.

"She just wants to prove once and for all that she is the smartest witch to ever have attended that place." Ron said smugly.

Hermione blushed and said sadly,

"I really wish you two were coming. It won't be the same without you."

Harry nodded, "I know what you mean. We have never really had to do things separately of one another. But you know.. I think it might be a good thing you are going back to Hogwarts. Afterall who is going to keep Ginny in line without us around?"

Ginny huffed and stuck her tongue out at Harry, who grinned loving that she was so playful and that things were beginning to be easy between he two of them again.

"Uncle Harry is being silly," she said to Teddy. "He thinks _I_ am going to get into trouble. Isn't that rich Teddy? Coming from the guy who couldn't get through a single year at Hogwarts without getting himself into some sort of near death experience?"

"Hey now," Harry protested. "None of that was my fault."

All too soon Andromeda was coming over to retrieve Teddy and take him home.

Harry scooped him up from Ginny's arms before she could pick him up.

"I want to see him. A lot." Harry stated firmly holding onto him almost as if he were afraid she was going to snatch him away. "I want to be a big part of his life. If it's alright with you, I want to have him as much as you think is fair between he two of us."

Andromeda smiled happily.

"I would love that Harry, and I think Teddy will most certainly be agreeable as well."

"So I was thinking we could start off with my having him on weekends and then once we know better how my schedule is going to go.. Then we could maybe talk about three or more days a week."

Andromeda looked startled.

"You would want him? At night and for days at a time?" She looked like she was questioning Harry's sanity. "Because he isn't always going to be cute. He cries and he makes messes and eventually he is going to be more of a handful than you can imagine, and while I'm not doubting your commitment, you are still seventeen dear and you have a whole life ahead of you. A whole life of responsibility, are you sure you want to start in on that now?"

Harry nodded absolutely sure of his decision.

"I want him to know me. I want him to be comfortable with me. I want to be the one he goes to if he needs to talk or if something great happens to him. I want to be the best godfather any kid has ever had." Harry said firmly. "And I know that wont' be easy. I'm not fooling myself. I know I have zero experience with kids but I can learn. And I'm willing to do whatever it takes for you to think I can handle it. I'll prove it any way I have to."

"You truly are a remarkable young man Harry Potter." Andromeda said tearfully.

Harry grinned, "So they keep telling me."

Much later that night as Harry collected his things from the bathroom and wearing flannel pajama bottoms and an old t-shirt he made his way quietly to Percy's old room, which had been granted to him as Percy had his own place, Bill and Fleur were back at Shell Cottage and Charlie had decided to stay with a friend until he figured out what he was going to do.

The Burrow was uncharacteristically quiet as everyone had retired long before him. He had stayed downstairs for a long time thinking about where he was going to be going from then on. He knew auror training wasn't going to be easy by any means and that he had his work cut out for him if he wanted to succeed in that area. But he realized that it was the first time in his life that he had made a decision about something without the weight of Voldemort on his shoulders. There was nothing influencing his decision except the desire to help make the wizarding world a safer place for everyone.

He set his things down on the bedside table and moved toward the window overlooking the backyard. He caught sight of a flash of white and looked closely. He smiled to himself as he watched Ron drag Hermione quickly toward the apple orchard. He had a feeling his friends wouldn't be returning to the house anytime soon.

A soft knock on his door pulled him away from the sight of his two best friends. He moved toward it and pulled it open to reveal Ginny. He sucked in a breath when he saw what she was wearing. She looked downright sexy in a pair flannel pajama shorts and a tight tank top. She smiled apologetically at him and said nervously,

"I couldn't sleep. Could we.. could I come in for a little while?"

Harry nodded and moved aside so that she could pass by. He debated for a moment on whether or not to close the door but decided in the end that he didn't want anyone to be woken up by their talking. He closed it softly and turned back to Ginny who had taken up residence in an old cushioned green chair that sat near the bed.

He smiled at her and went and sat on the bed facing her.

"I owe you an apology you know?" He said after a moment.

"For what?" She asked confused.

"For the way I yelled at you when we had our argument." He said sincerely. "I shouldn't have sworn at you the way I did. I.. let myself get too caught up in it all and.. I shouldn't have said those things to you. At least not the way that I did."

Ginny smiled, "That's quite alright Harry. I didn't mind at the time and I don't mind now. Besides I've heard enough bad language to probably turn my mothers head around a few times, what with having six brothers and all."

Harry shook his head.

"It doesn't excuse it Gin."

She looked thoughtful.

"What's going to happen between us Harry? I'm going back to school for my last year and you are going off to auror training but.. where does that leave us? Are we.. what are we exactly?"

Harry sighed and turned to lean back against the headboard.

"To be honest I have no idea where that leaves us." He admitted. "I.. I know I want you Ginny. I want a relationship with you more than just about anything but I don't want to complicate your life any more than I already have either. It isn't going to be easy these next few weeks. I'm going to have to emerge into society at some point and.. there's likely to be some sort of ceremony I guess. I don't want you to feel pushed or forced into a difficult situation."

"Harry," she chided. "Let's put the fame and the outside stuff away for now. I want to know about us… what there is between us or what there could be. I'm going to be gone for a year and will only be back on holidays. That won't be easy if we are trying to keep a relationship going."

"Ron and Hermione are going to do it." Harry supplied turning his gaze from the wall to the right so that he could look at her. "They are going to be with each other but apart at the same time. Who's to say we can't make it work as well?"

Ginny moved her gaze from the floor to his face, hope shining in her eyes.

"Is that it then? You want to try to be together?"

Harry nodded and running a hand through his untidy hair went on slowly.

"But I have stipulations… are you ready to hear them?"

She nodded curious.

"If we are going to be together we are going to take things slowly. As in.. I want you to finish school before we move toward anything truly serious… physically I mean." He paused. "I don't want this to be casual Gin. I want everything with you and if it is what you want too then we are going to do everything right."

Ginny nodded blushing slightly. Harry was basically telling her no sex, at least not until she was done with Hogwarts. A stray thought ran through her head.

'_He's all grown up. The shy, awkward, mentally tortured kid is gone. Harry's matured into a man and it happened right under all our noses.'_

"Secondly," he went on. "I want you to be honest with me. If there's ever anything that doesn't feel right to you or if you feel like things are moving too fast or not fast enough or if you don't like where things are going.. I want you to tell me."

"If you can do both of those things and you want this, if you want there to be an _us_, then I think we can try to make this work."

Ginny smiled.

"Is that it then Potter. No sex until later and honesty?"

Harry grinned at her candor and nodded.

"Well it's my turn then." She said jokingly. "My stipulation for our relationship is that one, you have to write while I'm gone, as often as you can. Two, I want you to be open to us being physical with one another. Not in regard to sex but.. I want touching and kissing and cuddling and all those other mushy-gushy, make-Ron-gag sort of things. Three, I want you to be honest with me as well. And you can start right now by telling me you're sure… Are you sure you want me Harry?"

Her insecurity was surfacing now. And she knew she had to ask before she couldn't get herself to do it.

"Am I going to be good enough for you? I'm poor and I'm not.. well let's just say I'm not one of Witch Weekly's most eligible bachelorettes. And I'm stubborn and sometimes rude and I don't think before I open my mouth sometimes. I'm not always going to agree with you and sometimes I'm going to yell and get mad and make you hate me. And I'm sorry but I'm not going to get any taller. And I'm always going to have these awful freckles and.. what? What's so funny?"

Harry was laughing so hard his ribs were hurting and he couldn't help it. Ginny looked like she wanted to jump up and hex him on the spot.

"You.. are..the..silliest..most insecure..unaware..and completely…adorable witch.. I've ever met." He said between laughs.

"What did I say?" She frowned trying to go back over her words and figure out what had set him off.

Harry still chuckling motioned for her to climb up and join him on the bed. She obliged and climbed onto his lap while he laughed at her.

Once she was settled and he had his arms around her he tilted her chin up and looking into her eyes with what he knew must be a ridiculous smile on his face said,

"I can't believe you were sorry that you weren't going to get any taller, as if you had any control over that."

"Oh.." she blushed. "I guess that was rather silly."

Harry nodded.

"Besides I like you this way." He went on. "You're conveniently packaged in a small but amazingly sexy little frame."

"You're not so badly put together yourself Potter."

Harry reached up and ran his hand through her long red hair brushing it away from her face.

"I guess we Potter's must have a thing for red-heads huh?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Nah…we red-heads have a thing for Potters."

He gripped her tightly around the waist and placing his forehead against hers said softly,

"I'm going to do my best to make you happy Ginevra Weasley. And right now I'm going to do that by kissing you until you forget your own name."

He dipped his head and captured her lips swiftly. Cutting off her comment about knowing her own name despite his kissing abilities.

Her lips were exactly as he remembered them. And her taste was already driving him crazy. She was sweet and soft and she fit so perfectly in his arms, it was as if she were made for him to hold.

He teased her for a few minutes playing about with her lips before he caught her jaw firmly and deepened the kiss. She made a small sound in the back of her throat that caused him to stiffen slightly, but he kept going kissing her passionately putting every moment that he had missed her, all his desire, all his want and need and love into what he was doing.

He debated with himself for a moment before letting his possessive side take over and rolled her over until she was on her side and he was on his side facing her still kissing her fervently. She tried once to pull him on top of her but he resisted, knowing full well what sort of state he was in and deciding for the both of them that it wasn't the best idea.

He ran his hand along her side and found a patch of bare skin between her tank top and shorts. He reverently stroked the spot, loving the silky soft feel of her. He pulled away from her lips and moved toward her neck planting kisses lovingly on her jaw, the spot below her ear and then the hollow of her throat, before forcing himself to come back up and visit her lips again. Meanwhile his hand continued its exploration of her abdomen and side. It took all the willpower he had not to let his hand sweep up and feel the underneath of her breasts.

He didn't know how long they enjoyed each other but when they pulled apart her arms were wrapped around his neck and shoulders and he had hooked her leg over his hip giving him leave to stroke her thigh.

"I love you." He said his voice thick. "You know that right?"

She didn't respond and tried to pull him back down to her.

"Ginny." He said firmly, but she wasn't listening. "Gin."

She looked at him curiously for a second before saying hoarsely,

"Huh?"

"I said I love you. You know that right?" He repeated deciding not to comment on the fact that for a moment she really hadn't responded to her own name being spoken.

She nodded not trusting her voice.

"Then seriously Gin don't take this the wrong way but I need you to go."

She looked confused, and then suddenly something clicked and grinned slightly.

"Alright." She agreed and giving him one last soft kiss on the lips. She sat up and slipped quietly from the bed, leaving Harry with a monster in his chest and head screaming at him to grab her and keep her there. He ignored it and watched her walk toward the door.

'_Do all women get lessons on how to walk like that?' _He thought irritated.

"Goodnight Harry." She said smiling and then slipped out the door.

He flopped onto his back and looked down at himself frustrated.

"Well mate, looks like it's just you and me and a nice cold shower in the morning." He said sadly.

Authors Note:

Hey sorry it took me so many days to get this posted. My uncle passed away this weekend and between that and school and spending time with my boyfriend, I didn't have much time. But anyway it's up now. So I hope you enjoy it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Awkward

Disclaimer: Everything Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling *who is a genius I might add*

The next morning after he showered and dressed, Harry made his way down the stairs and found himself in a full kitchen, complete with George, Bill, Fleur, Charlie, Percy, Penelope Clearwater and Kingsley Shacklebolt..

"Kingsley." He said surprised to see the minister so soon.

"Morning Harry," Kingsley greeted, standing to shake Harry's hand. "I finished looking over and editing your story of what happened and I wanted you and Ron and Hermione to look it over before I handed it off to Millicent Tremble. She is a newer writer for the Prophet and I feel she will do a good job keeping the story truthful."

Harry nodded as he sat down next to Ginny planting a good morning kiss on her cheek, making her blush, before turning to reach for some toast and butter.

"Sit. Please." Mr. Weasley reminded Kingsley, who obliged and dug into his own breakfast happily.

"So..," the minister hedged carefully, addressing Harry. "After the story is released there is going to have to be a press conference of some kind. In order to let people ask questions and well… I was also hoping you would agree to a celebratory ball of sorts. To honour your contribution and bravery."

Harry looked thoughtful.

"A ball huh?"

Kingsley nodded, "Or a party whatever you prefer."

Harry moved his eggs around on his plate.

"A ball is fine, as long as I'm not obligated to dance." He stipulated. "And I would like it if I weren't the only one being honoured. I would like others to be recognized at the same time."

"That can be arranged."

"Good," Harry said firmly. "Then that settles it."

Harry grabbed bacon off of Ginny's plate while he reached to grab the pitcher and poured her more pumpkin juice.

"So um..," Bill said sounding strange. "I took the liberty of getting some of your gold out of your vault Harry. I figured it would be easier than having you try to deal with a mob later on.

"Thanks Bill," he acknowledged.

"Zat is my Bill for you. Always zee gentleman," Fleur smiled proudly at her husband. She looked thoughtful for a moment before turning and saying. "You 'ave changed Harry."

"How so?" He asked lightly still devouring his breakfast amidst glances at Ginny to ensure she was faring well.

"You are more relaxed no?" She said amusedly.

Harry grinned.

"Well considering the fact that I've finally gotten rid of the person who had decided to make my life a living hell for the past seven years at least, yeah I would assume I'm more relaxed."

"We have all been through a lot." Mr. Weasley said in agreement. "It almost doesn't feel real sometimes."

Bill nodded and watched curiously as Harry once again filled Ginny's glass with pumpkin juice and buttered a piece of toast setting it on her plate.

After breakfast, Harry stood kissing Ginny on the cheek once more and followed Ron and Hermione into the living room to look over the papers Kingsley had brought along.

They added a bit here and there and cut a few things out and once they were done Harry felt satisfied the story would come out right.

They returned it to Kingsley who had stayed in the kitchen talking to Bill, Charlie and Mr. Weasley. Percy and George had taken their leave and headed off to Diagon Alley as did Kingsley once they had handed him the papers. Harry assumed Fleur, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley had gone off together somewhere.

Harry, Ron and Hermione moved off to head up the stairs.

"So Harry," Bill said keeping him from following on Ron and Hermione's heels.

"Ya," Harry said turning back around.

"So you and Ginny have worked things out then?"

Harry grinned recognizing that Bill was fishing for details.

"So it would seem." He replied non-commitally.

"And..," Bill encouraged.

"And what?"

"And does this mean you two are together or something?"

Harry smiled and came to sit back down at the table.

"Look me and Ginny have a lot to deal with right now but we both decided that we would like to try and make a relationship between he two of us work." Harry explained looking at Mr. Weasley now. "I had a few stipulations and so did she but once we got them out of the way, it just seemed like it was right to try and have something together."

Mr. Weasley looked thoughtful.

"Could I ask what those stipulations were Harry?"

Here Harry blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Um.. I told her that we needed honesty." He supplied. Silence stretched for a moment before he said swiftly, "And I told her that being physical with one another was out of the question until she was out of school. At least..well you can figure it out.."

Harry stood and moving toward the counter decided he might as well get the awkward conversation over with. He leaned back against it as he found his voice.

"I didn't want our relationship to be focused on sex." He stated fully aware that the three Weasley men were looking at him in shock. "I know it sounds unrealistic but I want to do right by her you know. It won't exactly be easy for her to be with me and I want her to know that I'm serious about the two of us. That I want a future with her.. Merlin that sounds ridiculous. I'm seventeen right? And she's sixteen.. But well I guess I figure someday there's going to come a time when I'm going to want to be more to her than a boyfriend. And when that time comes I want to know that I didn't force her or rush her into anything she wasn't perfectly ready and willing to do. I missed her more than you can imagine being gone for so long hunting for those damned horcruxes and now I just want to be with her, near her, to make her happy."

Mr. Weasley had a look of pride on his face and Bill and Charlie were nodding in a satisfied manner when Harry looked up.

"She had some stipulations too you know?" Harry added knowing they weren't going to like what came next.

"She wants me to write to her while she is in school, to be honest with her as well, and..," He paused and looked them each in the eye. "She wants us to be physical. Not completely but.. she wants it to be real between us."

Just then the person in question walked in and Harry turned to her smiling.

"Hey Gin. I was just discussing with your family our stipulations for dating."

Ginny blushed crimson.

"Harry you didn't.."

He nodded.

"Ya I did. It's better that we are upfront. I wanted them to know I'm not playing around with this Ginny."

She sighed.

"Fine. Then I guess you told them that one of my stipulations was that I get to be close with you?"

"I was just explaining that part." Harry admitted.

Turning to her father and brothers Ginny smiled.

"What Harry and I do is between us." She said firmly. "But as I'm sure he has already explained to you he is being a gentlemen and wants to wait to… well to be fully involved with one another."

The three Weasley men nodded Bill and Charlie looking somewhat disgruntled but her father said smiling,

"I'm glad you two have decided to be serious and responsible about this."

He ignored Ginny's muttered, "Well if Harry weren't so damn noble." And continued,

"I think the two of you deserve to be treated like adults now and I feel that involves having our trust. So, as I'm going to explain to your mother tonight, the two of you have free reign in your relationship. With the stipulation that you stick to Harry's plan of being responsible enough to wait until you are both ready to move forward. Are we agreed?"

Ginny and Harry both nodded grinning madly at one another.

"So," Harry said trying to get rid of the awkwardness in the air. "How are things with Fleur?"

Bill smiled.

"They are great. We are seriously considering kids right now but we aren't sure if the timing is quite right yet."

Charlie clapped his brother on the back.

"That's great. I'm really happy for the two of you!"

After the awkward conversation with the elder Weasley men it seemed Mr. Weasley was true to his word about Harry and Ginny having free reign. They spent the days following enjoying each other's company and spending as much time as possible talking and getting reacquainted with on another.

Ron and Hermione had left the day after the discussion about Harry and Ginny's relationship for Australia. It had taken a lot of convincing for Mrs. Weasley to let them go but in the end she relented.

Harry had Bill make another trip to Gringotts to remove some money and have it transferred to muggle currency so that Hermione and Ron could purchase the tickets. Thankfully Hermione was in possession of a muggle credit card and bank account and could purchase the tickets for herself and Ron.

It was two days after Ron and Hermione had left that the article about Harry's defeat of Voldemort was published in the Prophet.

Harry read it over quickly pleased that Millicent Tremble hadn't gotten overly dramatic with praise or flowery words. She had written he story just as Harry had hoped she would. It was straight forward and honest and in the end it was what he hoped everyone would be satisfied to hear.

It was a week later as Harry and Ginny sat with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley eating breakfast that the post arrived bearing three elegant looking envelopes addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Harry and Ginny respectively.

"Oh Ginny exclaimed upon opening hers. It's the invitation to the ball Kingsley talked about."

Harry scanned through hers quickly.

"They've scheduled it for the second of June. Hopefully Ron and Hermione are back by then."

"I'm sure they will be. Hermione didn't think it would take much longer than a week." Mrs. Weasley reassured. "I supposed we will all have to get something to wear."

"My old dress robes certainly won't fit." Ginny agreed.

"Well there's nothing for it I suppose other than to head to Diagon Alley."

Harry looked glum at the announcement. He wasn't particularly ready to re-enter into a situation where everyone fussed and congratulated him repeatedly.

"It won't be so bad Harry," Ginny reassured. "We can go early in the morning and hopefully get it all done and over with before too many people arrive."

He nodded in agreement and was reluctantly ready the next day when they all left for the Leaky Cauldron.

He greeted Tom the bartender as casually as he could manage with the man sputtering and going on about how much Harry was appreciated and how honoured he was that he was to be thanking him.

They entered Diagon Alley and headed strait for Madam Malkins. Harry quickly found some relatively normal dress robes that were crimson in color but not too flashy, he paid for them and sat down thankful that the matron was done fussing over him.

It took Madam Malkin quite a bit longer to figure out just what would work for the Weasleys.

"With all that red hair you can't just wear anything."

Mr. Weasley had chosen some plain blue robes that looked nice on him and soon after he and Harry were encouraged to head to the Leaky Cauldron to grab some food and wait for the women.

An hour and a half later Ginny and her mother arrived at the establishment to find a crowd of people gathered in the corner.

They pushed their way through to find and Mr. Weasley looking disgruntled and Tom the bartender standing in front of their table along with two other men in a position that looked to be guarding them.

It quickly occurred to Ginny that the crowd of people must have been reporters and that the three men were doing their best to keep them away from Harry and her father. She and her mother moved forward to where they sat trying to talk over the commotion the reporters were causing.

Their arrival only fueled the onlookers when Harry stood and pulled Ginny's chair out for her as Mrs. Weasley did the same.

"How long has this been going on?" Mrs. Weasley asked gesturing to the crazed crowd.

"Neary a half hour now. We cast a silencing charm around our table a long time ago. So they can't hear us and we can't hear them. Tom and those other two men have been doing their best to keep them at bay." Mr. Weasley explained.

"Who are those other two?" Ginny asked curiously.

"No idea." Harry supplied. "But it's nice of them to try and give us a little space. We ordered for you awhile back but Tom said he would wait until you got here to bring it out."

Soon the man himself came over bearing their trays of food and apologizing for the situation. The two women ate quickly and soon they were ready to be off just as more customers began filing into the place.

Harry made his way over to the three men who were still fending off the reporters.

"Hi!" He said loudly. "Thankyou!"

The men nodded pleasantly, seeming happy to be taking care of the situation.

"No problem!" One shouted. "It's the least we could do!"

"Mr. Potter!" One reporter sounded over the din. "Is it true that you've had a falling out with Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley? Or that you and Ginny Weasley are officially together? What about the rumors that you used dark magic to get rid of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Harry shook his head irritated and thanking the men once more turned and headed over to the fireplace to floo home with the Weasleys.

Later that night Harry and Ginny lay curled up on the sofa talking softly as her parents had already gone off to bed.

"Do you think it will always be so crazy?" Ginny asked worriedly while she fiddled with a button on Harry's shirt. "I mean with the reporters and all?"

Harry shook his head.

"No I think eventually the story is going to die down and everything will get quieter."

"Have you filled out your application for auror training yet?" She asked interested.

"I've started it but I'm not all the way through yet. I've tried to be as honest as possible but some of those questions are rather difficult to answer."

"Like what?" She asked curiously.

"Well like it asked what sort of illegal activity I've ever been involved with. That's not exactly cut and dry for me. Does it mean illegal when Fudge was minister of magic, or everything that went on with Umbridge? And then there's the accidental magic I've done and Dobby making it look like I performed illegal magic and.. Well you see my point."

Ginny nodded.

"I do. So are you just writing it all down then."

"Ya. I've tried to explain it all as best I can but it is just time consuming having to write it all down."

"Well they would be completely daft if they didn't accept you. You are wonderful at all that."

Harry looked at her curiously,

"What do you mean?"

"Well you sort of approach things differently you know? Like how you taught the DA. No spell is useless and it's not always about knowing the most complicated things. A lot of the time things are very basic, you just have to apply them with a bit of stealth."

Harry mulled over what she said.

"You know Gin, I think I could really make a difference there. Ron and I have been through so much already involving dark wizards that perhaps we would even be helpful when it came to catching them. Afterall I know more about Voldemort's inner circle than most people."

She nodded in agreement, then changed the topic.

"Do you think Andromeda will let you take Teddy this weekend?"

"I hope so." He admitted. "I would really love to see him again."

"I think you are wonderful with him. You don't seem awkward at all."

"He is naturally easy to be around." Harry supplied. "I'm no good really with babies or anything. He is just.. easy. He seems to like me and I like him and that's that."

"How many children do you want Harry?" Ginny asked suddenly sitting upright to look at him.

"I'm not sure. I mean I know I want more than one but it's not like I have an exact number in my head or anything."

"Would you be awfully disappointed if I said I didn't want too many?" She asked worriedly.

"No. That sounds alright to me." He agreed feeling strange to be discussing children with her. "That's all a long time away though Gin. Is there a reason you brought that up?"

"I was just worried you might expect me to be somewhat like my mother." She explained. "And truthfully I don't want seven children."

Harry smiled in understanding, his green eyes going soft at the thought of a family with her.

"I will be happy with whatever number of children you want to give me, as long as it is more than one."

Ginny sighed in relief placing her head back onto his chest and throwing her feet over his lap.

"Good, for a second I thought you were going to tell me something along the lines of '_Well you know I've always wanted my own Quidditch team.'_"

Harry laughed.

"You know sometimes you really are rather absurd." He informed her fondly.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Remember Forever

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

Harry woke the day of the ball to a smiling freckled face hovering over him.

"Agh!" He screeched sitting bolt upright.

"Glad to see you missed me mate!" Ron chuckled cheerfully.

"Oh I missed you alright," Harry muttered jumping up and throwing his best friend down onto the mattress cheerfully.

Ron sat up on his elbows and grinned while Harry moved toward the bureau to collect some clothing to wear. Ron's tone was reverent as he said,

"It was amazing there."

Harry grinned while he rummaged through his sock drawer. He didn't make eye contact as he replied,

"So I take it you put the alone time to good use?"

Ron laughed happily.

"Harry you have no idea," he said sounding somewhat far away.

"Your right I don't." Harry agreed turning with his bundle of clothes toward Ron who was staring up at the ceiling with a far-away look on his face.

"But mate," he went on seriously and Ron once again sat up on his elbows to look at him. "I know you probably don't want to hear this, but be careful. If you and Mione did what I think you did…"

Here Ron's eyebrows rose and smirk formed on his lips giving Harry all the answer he needed.

"Right." Harry felt somewhat hot. "Ron, look she is like my sister and while I approve wholeheartedly of her relationship choice I feel it's my duty to tell you that if you hurt her or muck this up in any way I'm going to break you legs."

Ron looked like he was about to grin but something about the way Harry was staring at him made him pause.

"You know I wouldn't do anything like that Harry.."

"Not on purpose you wouldn't, but she is my other best mate and as close to me as a sister and if you hurt her I swear Ron I'm going to be more than royally pissed off at you. I will be mad enough to beat the living shit out of you if necessary."

Ron nodded sincerely.

"I understand." He stated. "And I promise I will do my best not to completely muddle the whole thing up."

"Good. Then we are on the same page." Harry smiled and sat down in the green stuffed armchair Ginny had occupied earlier that month.

"So do you want to talk about it?" He asked knowing Ron looked like he was about to burst.

"Mate it was amazing." Ron began grinning like mad and readjusting so that his back was against the pillows and his head resting against the headboard. "I mean it was somewhat awkward at first but.. the feeling of it and how she looked…"

"That good huh?" Harry chuckled.

"Ohhh.. It was perfect. She was perfect. I don't know how I ever got so bloody lucky. It was like one second we were joking about something and the next, I was kissing her and we got a little carried away but when I pulled back she was looking at me with… I don't know, this look that just pushed me over the edge. And I asked her mate, I swear I did. I asked if it was alright and she said yes. She bloody said yes!" Ron was jubilant as he talked. "It was… there aren't words Harry!"

Ron's mood was contagious and Harry found himself grinning from ear to ear.

"That's great mate. It really truly is."

Ron turned to look at him suddenly.

"Wait until it happens to you Harry. Knowing that a woman would trust you that much, enough to completely give you everything, it's an amazing feeling." Ron paused as he looked Harry over. "Not that I'm telling you to go getting any funny ideas with my sister."

Harry laughed realizing Ron had not been in on the conversation about he and Ginny that had taken place with the elder Weasley men.

"You have no worries there Ron. I've told her we have to wait at least until she is done with school."

"Good. That's. Good." Ron stated lamely leaning back against the headboard again. "I think that's a wise move."

Harry snorted and gave his friend a look that plainly said 'hypocrite'.

"Well at least Mione was out of school.. sort of." Ron flushed.

Harry grinned and hedged,

"So you are happy then?"

Ron turned to him and nodded.

"More so than I've ever been in my life."

There was a moment's pause and then Ron sat upright and said,

"So there we were just talking…"

"I wonder what could be keeping those two." Mrs. Weasley said thoughtfully looking up toward the stairs where Ron had disappeared more than twenty minutes earlier to retrieve Harry for breakfast.

"I'm sure they are just catching up mum."Ginny supplied. "It's been awhile since they have seen each other."

Her mother still held a look that plainly said she wanted to march up the stairs and fetch them but she resisted and instead started in jabbering at Ginny.

"… and I'm so glad you and Harry have finally realized your like for one another. It's so sweet the two of you."

Ginny forced herself not to groan out loud at her mother's description of her and Harry's relationship.

If she only knew what Ginny felt for him, then she would understand. There was nothing small or innocent about what she felt for Harry. It was an all-consuming sort of feeling that left her reeling when she paused to examine it.

She let her mother ramble on about how wonderfully sweet it was that she and Harry were together all the while wondering at where their relationship was headed. She had another year of school to finish before he would take their relationship anywhere physically and though she was reluctant to admit it, it made her feel much less pressured.

The man himself appeared nearly twenty minutes later looking slightly uncomfortable and flushed but as perfect as ever. His jet black hair was untidy and his bright green eyes looked distracted but he was as tall and handsome as she had ever seen him. To her it seemed he just got better looking everyday.

He turned to her and all semblance of discomfort vanished. He smiled and his bright green eyes lit up as their gazes locked. He moved toward the breakfast table and took his customary seat beside her kissing her on the cheek softly.

"Looks like you are almost done." He noted.

She nodded the words sticking in her throat.

"Well I guess we did spend quite a bit longer than usual upstairs." He admitted.

He reached and grabbed the pitcher of orange juice filling her glass. She nearly melted. Ever since they had worked things out he had been doing little things like that for her. Pouring her more juice, giving her the last piece of bacon, asking if she needed anything. It was almost like they were back to themselves, to the way they were before he had left after her fifth year.

"Did you get enough to eat?"

She nodded.

"Yes I've been stuffing myself silly while mum ranted about how wonderful our relationship was."

Harry smiled.

"Well she's right. It is pretty wonderful."

Ginny nodded.

"You all set for the ball today?" She asked smirking.

Harry groaned slightly.

"More people telling me what a wonderful, admirable, honourable, thing I did I can't wait."

"I just meant have you gotten your dress robes out to be pressed and have you shaved and showered?" She said giggling.

"Oh right.. well no not yet. I didn't have a chance to shower this morning but I'll pull my robes out soon."

"So what were you and Ron talking about for so long?"

Harry shrugged nonchalantly and said,

"Just about his trip to Australia with Hermione."

"So did everything work out okay? With her parents and all?"

"I would assume so." He said in an offhand manner and focused in on his pancakes.

Ginny knew he was grateful when she let the subject drop.

Harry Ginny and Ron spent the day lounging around the Burrow. It was during a very close game of wizard's chess, in which Ginny and Harry had teamed up against Ron, that Hermione arrived.

"Hello Harry," she greeted happily.

Harry stood and pulled his best friend into a hug. He noted the satisfied and dreamy expression on her face and had to force himself not to give Ron a thumbs up from behind her back. It was odd to think of his two best friends no longer being virgins and even odder to think that was because they had been with one another but he had known for a long time that the two of them belonged together. He was just glad it had all worked out with a minimal amount of tears and arguments.

"Everything worked out alright then?" He asked as she pulled away.

She blushed slightly but nodded enthusiastically.

"It all went just as I'd hoped. My parents' memories are fully restored and they are just beginning to settle back in here. I had to explain the whole thing to them three times before they truly comprehended all that had happened since they were gone."

She turned her gaze to Ginny.

"Are you ready to head up and get started?"

Ginny nodded and stood up from the sofa.

"Oy," Ron said bluntly, "Do I not get a hello then?"

Hermione blushed crimson but moved toward him and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

"Hello Ronald." She said cheekily.

He grinned.

"You okay?"

Harry was surprised at the sensitivity and concern in Ron's voice.

Hermione nodded.

"Me and Ginny are going to head up and start getting ready we will see you two in a few hours."

Ron rolled his eyes and muttered something about women and trying to improve on perfection but Hermione and Ginny were already halfway up the stairs.

Harry was waiting patiently along with the rest of the Weasley men for the women to emerge from the upstairs. He and Ron had gotten ready in a matter of a half an hour but Hermione and Ginny who had disappeared over three hours earlier still hadn't made it down the stairs.

Neither it seemed had Mrs. Weasley. Bill and Percy were also waiting for their wives to re-emerge as they had disappeared soon after their arrival claiming they were going to help the other women get ready.

"What in the bloody hell is taking so long?" Ron groaned in frustration.

Harry chuckled from his position on the sofa.

"Now Ron, there's no complaining when you are waiting on a woman." His father lectured. "Because in the end, it is always worth it."

"So Harry I heard you got your auror application turned in?" Percy said with approval.

Harry nodded.

"Now all that's left to do is wait I guess."

"I put mine in too mate. Got it done just after Mione and I left for Australia," Ron stated looking slightly worried. "It was a major pain having to write down every illegal thing I've ever done."

Harry laughed.

"Your telling me. I started my list off with all the stuff we did first year and it just continued on from there. It was quite a few pages by the time I was finished."

Suddenly the room fell silent as they heard voices on the stairs.

"Oh thank Merlin."

Harry heard Ron whisper.

The first to appear was Mrs. Weasley but close on her heels were Fleur and Penelope.

"Hello Molly dear," Mr. Weasley said appreciatively. Eyeing his wife's new cream colored dress robes trimmed in blue. "You look wonderful."

"Thankyou Arthur," she replied blushing and moving to stand at her husband's side.

Hermione emerged next and she smiled happily as Ron's jaw dropped at the sight of her. She was wearing a royal blue dress that was strapless and hugged her curves prettily. Harry could only imagine what was going through Ron's head at that moment.

Ron waited looking slightly flushed as Hermione moved toward him. She molded herself firmly into his embrace and blushed when he whispered something in her ear.

Harry didn't notice. His eyes were on the red-headed goddess descending the stairs.

Ginny looked as beautiful as Harry had ever seen her. Her long red hair hung in curls down her back. It was a rare occasion for Ginny to wear make-up but tonight she given her eyes a smoky look that called to the odd monster in Harry's chest, making him purr.

Her dress was gold and it like Hermione's was strapless. It hugged her ribs just under her breasts, emphasizing how full and beautiful they were, and remained tight until it was just passed her hip bones, falling gracefully to the floor around her legs.

Harry realized his feet were moving of their own volition. He met her at the base of the stairs looking at her with adoration and love as she stood on the last step.

She was slightly flushed but smiling softly at him and before he could help himself he had placed both his hands on her neck, his thumbs rubbing back and forth along her cheekbones lightly. They were near the same height since she was in heels and stood on the last short step of the staircase.

He heard her slight intake of breath just before his mouth claimed hers hungrily. She sighed into his lips and his chest tightened.

He let his right hand drop to wrap around her waist and pull her to him tightly. He nearly lost control of himself when he realized her dress cut low in the back and gave him access to the softest silkiest skin he had ever felt.

A throat cleared at this and he was reminded of where they were.

Charlie Weasley watched as Harry Potter looked at his sister possessively. He stood staring, his eyes only for her and then in front of the entire family not caring at all that all of her brothers and her parents stood watching them kissed her passionately.

His baby sister was being kissed like he had never seen in his life. He had never considered himself jealous of other people's relationships and had felt fairly pleased with his single life up until that moment. He felt something in his chest ache at the thought of what Harry was giving his sister. He heard Ron clear his throat loudly enough to pull Harry out of the bubble he was in with Ginny.

He leaned his forehead against hers and then looking happy took her hand and led the way toward the floo.

He threw in a pinch and wrapping his arms tightly around Ginny pulled her in close to his body and stepped and called "Ministry of Magic Ballroom" his eyes never leaving hers.

Charlie looked at his family around him as the couple whirled away and realized that it was only him and George left without a partner.

"Well I guess that answers the 'are they together' question for sure doesn't it?" Bill chuckled merrily.

Charlie looked at his older brother smiling softly.

"I for one am jealous." He said lightly moving toward the fireplace and mimicking Harry set off for the ministry ballroom.

The ministry ballroom was already filled with people when Harry emerged with Ginny in his arms. He steadied her tenderly as she wobbled a bit. Immediately they were surrounded by cameras and Harry squaring his shoulders kept a tight hold on Ginny as he pushed through them toward the roped off area that separated the newcomers from the ballroom.

There were tables that lined the outskirts of what Harry assumed was the dance floor. He set off navigating through them reading the names on the cards as he went. He found his name between those of Ron and Hermione.

"But, where is yours?" He said irritated noticing their table held places for McGonagall and Kingsley as well as one for a man named Mr. Aleron Brown and Mrs. Liza Amadis.

"Harry I'm sure mine is with the rest of my family at another table." She supplied logically.

Harry scanned the space around them, noticing people were giving them a wide birth, he wondered if it was because they were afraid or if they just weren't sure how to react. He was grateful when Kingsley appeared.

"Minister." He greeted stiffly.

"Harry I'm glad you could make it." Kingsley smiled, performing his customary bow of the head to Harry, and greeted Ginny as well. "You look exceptionally beautiful tonight."

Ginny blushed and thanked him.

"Would you mind if we did a little rearranging?" Harry questioned motioning toward the name cards.

"Is there something the matter with the seating?" Kingsley asked worried.

"No.."

"Yes."

Harry and Ginny spoke at the same time.

"Yes." Harry repeated. "Ginny isn't at the same table. Could we move her over here?"

Kingsley nodded.

"Of course."

He gestured for a young witch with a clip board to come forward.

"Marta, would you mind moving Ms. Weasley's place setting from her spot at her family's table over to this one."

The girl acquiesced immediately and Harry turned back to Kingsley with a smile.

"Thankyou."

"No trouble at all Harry."

"How have things been?" Harry asked his arm looping about Ginny's waist as he talked.

"Work you mean? Well it's going as well as can be expected. It may seem ridiculous but we all sort of needed this ball to get things rolling again. People needed to see that we were serious about Voldemort's downfall and that you were alive and well." Kingsley explained. "I'm currently still running the auror department as well as the ministry at the moment. But I'm looking into promoting my replacement fairly soon. Things need to move forward as far as rounding up Voldemort's remaining followers is concerned. And I think I know the man for the job."

Harry listened closely feeling very interested in what was going on with his preferred destination for employment.

"Do you think you will catch the majority of them?"

"I'm not sure it's all a matter of biding our time until they feel safe again. With the capture of Antonin Dolohov and the Carrow's we are hoping to get some information that might lead us to the whereabouts of the Lestranges, Gregory Goyle Sr. and possibly a few others. We aren't certain yet the exact number of followers he had at his disposal and we are still working toward getting those who were captured at Hogwarts to talk. I'm trying to convince the rest of the ministry to allow veritaserum to be used but it has been an ongoing debate this past month."

As they talked more people began to arrive including Ron and Hermione, whom Harry had a sinking suspicion had opted to be the last to leave the Burrow.

They finally took their seats as Kingsley took his leave to give the opening speech to begin the celebration.

"Ladies and gentlemen, men and women, adults and children, witches and wizards, muggles and magical creatures alike all have reason to celebrate today." He began with a smile. "Today marks the one month anniversary of Harry Potter's defeat of the man Tom Riddle, more commonly known as Lord Voldemort. We are gathered here to celebrate and to commemorate not only the feat accomplished by Harry himself but also to recognize the efforts of the many individuals who fought for the freedom of the world from Voldemort's tyranny. Merlin knows we have all waited on eggshells for the day to come when we didn't have to look over our shoulder wondering how close he was to regaining his full strength. When we wouldn't have to doubt our friends and loved ones out of fear. A day when we could look toward the future and not just toward survival. That day came on May the Second 1998.

"I was one of many who fought at the Battle of Hogwarts. It was a terrible sight to behold when halfway through we realized how many of our own we had lost. But we all took a knife to the gut when we saw Rubeus Hagrid carrying the body of Harry Potter toward the castle. Voldemort had defeated him, or so we had thought. But as it turned out he had made a fatal mistake that in the end led to his downfall."

Kingsley paused and grinned at Harry affectionately.

"Now I know Harry would prefer it if I were to keep this bit short but we all owe him a great deal of gratitude. He was willing to give his life for those he loved, for those he cared about, and even for those whom he had never met. He willingly walked into the Forbidden Forest knowing full well that he would meet his death, not allowing it to make him turn back. Not giving into the fear of the unknown. His selflessness is in the end what saved us all. And after having the killing curse placed on him for the second time in his life he returned to this world once more to finish what he had started. To give us all the lasting peace that is now ours. He has faced more in his seventeen years than many of us will ever face in our entire lives and I for one will never forget his sacrifice. I will never forget that he was willing to die for me. I will never forget that, for a moment, he did die for me. I will never forget Harry Potter and I will do my best to honor your sacrifice until my dying day."

Harry looked up from focusing on the table cloth to lock eyes with the man who he had come to respect over the past few years. He nodded silently and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat.

Kingsley went on after that to talk about Ron and Hermione and everything they had done to help him defeat Voldemort. He spoke of the Weasley's and their sacrifice and of the teachers at Hogwarts, and of the students in the DA who had contributed. The list of honorable mention went on and on until finally Kingsley smiled widely and said,

"And lastly we must never forget those who fell in the fight, those who died, who gave the ultimate sacrifice. They will forever hold a place of honor in all of our memories."

At this last statement Harry stood and raised his glass to Kingsley before draining its contents in honor of the fallen. Suddenly the whole room followed suit.

When the toast was over the music began and Kingsley said happily,

"Enjoy the rest of your evening and as you do remember we celebrate the light conquering the dark. Good besting evil. And a man who contains more goodness in his soul than could ever have been predicted. A man who deserves our eternal gratitude for no other reason than that holds more love for us and for this world than can be put into words."

"Harry if you would." Kingsley gestured toward the middle of the ballroom floor.

Harry suddenly understood that he was supposed to stand there and let them all show him their gratitude.

Instead he pulled Ginny to her feet and led her out onto the floor.

"Harry this moment is for you." She protested.

"Then give me what I want." He quipped softly pulling her to him and swaying to the music.

As the applause began Harry closed his eyes losing himself in the undeniable scent that was Ginny. As they clapped and cheered and whistled he turned his head into her hair and breathed deeply. Her body flush against him, he felt more at home than he had been in a long while.

They made more of a spectacle than either of them realized. Ginny looking incredibly beautiful, Harry handsomely disheveled, and both of them completely in love with the other. It gave the occupants of the ballroom even more to cheer about knowing that their savior was happy and content in the arms of the gorgeous red-head.

The commotion continued until Ron pulled Hermione out on the floor and began dancing right alongside the couple. It thundered loudly for the four of them, then grew in volume when the rest of the Weasley's joined them. Including George dancing with Angelina Johnson and Charlie leading a pretty blonde along and shrugging sheepishly at Ron's questioning look.

They were soon joined by Kingsley and the petite brunette woman Liza Amadis who had been seated at their table as well. Harry had learned she was Kingsley's date and had smiled widely. Then McGonagall was there dancing with a tall wizard who Harry assumed must have been her husband and he wondered at the lives his teacher's led outside the school

Once the applause finally ended and Harry and Ginny were safely enveloped in the center of the dance floor, he leaned his forehead against hers and said softly,

"I love you Ginevra Molly Weasley."

"I love you Harry James Potter," she whispered back.

They danced the next song as well before Harry kissed her softly and led her away from the dance floor.

He pulled her along looking around as he moved.

"Where are we going?" She asked curious.

"You'll see." He said mysteriously.

He continued along out of the ballroom down the hall. He looked left and right for a time passing room after room until he found exactly what he was looking for.

He swung open a door and pushed Ginny in unceremoniously. She protested with a slight humph and then looked around her.

"Harry are we in a broom cupboard?"

Harry grinned and moving toward her pulled her to his chest.

"What better place to snog you senseless than a tribute to where I began." He said throatily, lifting her lips to his and showing her exactly what he thought of her delectable ensemble.

After a time she pulled away her eyes smoldering.

"Harry," she breathed.

"Yes baby," he replied hoarsely, causing a warm sensation to pool in Ginny's lower abdomen.

"This. Tonight. I'm going to remember it forever."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling

Once they had emerged from the broom closet Harry realized they had disappeared too early and for too long, as it seemed Kingsley was back at the podium presenting awards to the participants of the battle.

Hermione, Ron, Neville, Professor's McGongagall, Flitwick and Slughorn, the entire Weasley family and members of the order, as well as anyone who had died while fighting against Voldemort, received an Order of Merlin First Class. The other battle participants who played slightly smaller but no less valiant roles received the Order of Merlin Second Class.

To Harry Kingsley awarded the first ever Order of Dumbledore Medal, for bravery and sacrifice beyond what anyone had ever seen before. It was meant to honor both Harry and Dumbledore, the two men who had done the most to topple Tom Riddle. Harry felt honored but at the same time wondered what his friend would have said or thought about such an award being named after him, and then being presented to Harry. He had to hope Dumbledore would find it fitting.

Harry and Ginny spent the remainder of the ball socializing with their friends. They saw Neville and his Gran and Seamus and his mother, who apologized repeatedly to Harry for not always having been his most steadfast supporter. Luna and her father were there and as eccentric as ever and Harry found them highly entertaining.

It wasn't until Harry found Ginny blinking to keep her eyes open that he started to say his goodbyes.

He was nearly to the large fireplace that was open to the floo network when he was stopped by Kingsley and a man by the name of Mitchell Wallace.

Wallace was a man just over six feet in height. He looked to be in his mid to late-thirties or perhaps even early forties with dark brown hair and keen yellow-brown eyes. He bore a few scars on his arms that reminded Harry of Charlie Weasley and he had roughly calloused hands, much like Harry's own.

"Harry," Kingsley began, "I was going to wait until tomorrow but as we have you here now, and as I've already gone and told Ron, I want to let you know you have been accepted into the auror department."

Ginny grinned widely at his announcement and said a mumbled,

"Congratalashunss Hrry."

Harry chuckled at how adorable she sounded. He was feeling rather stunned and Ginny was the perfect distraction.

"Thankyou." He said to Kingsley sincerely, hauling his not so alert girlfriend closer against his side.

"Don't thank me just yet." The minister warned. "You might not be so pleased with me when you hear that Wallace here is going to be taking over the training program as head of the auror department in light of Gawain Robards having decided to retire after only a very short time as head of the department."

Harry's gaze once again turned to the hardened looking man.

"Sir." He said respectfully in acknowledgement.

"Potter," Wallace began his voice somewhat gravelly. "I read over your application. You were honest. I'm impressed. Most people lie; try to make themselves out to be perfect. Never broke a law. Never used an unforgiveable, you get the gist. But not you, you and the Weasley kid both admitted every single thing you had ever done that might warrant mention. That takes guts, and guts are something I like."

Harry smiled, if guts were what it took to be honest and to face Voldemort as many times as he did, then he had it in spades.

"Just wanted to say I'm looking forward to seeing what the two of you can do." Wallace supplied openly.

Harry nodded and opened his mouth to reply when Ginny slumped into him further seeming to have fallen asleep standing up.

He caught her and pulled her against his front.

He heard Wallace's amused comment about his fast reflexes as he scooped her up and cradled her like a child against his chest.

"Thankyou for the opportunity sir." He said politely, trying to maintain formality while at the same time holding the sleeping redhead, who seemed intent on cuddling into him.

Wallace and Kingsley looked like they were trying not to laugh.

"That's an interesting little siren you've got there Potter." Wallace remarked with approval in his voice.

"That is Ginny Weasley," Kingsley Shacklebolt replied. "Probably somewhere near Molly Weasley on the list of women I would like to make angry."

"Ahh yes the red hair. The ones with tempers are always the most fun," Wallace grinned, "and if its not too forward of me Potter, I'll have you know they make the best wives as well."

Harry feeling happy and excited about the good news of his becoming an auror replied cheekily.

"I'm counting on it sir."

He excused himself then and carrying Ginny, who felt overly light to Harry (who wondered where the heaping amounts of food she ate at every meal had gone), he flooed back to the Burrow.

"You know," Wallace commented as he watched him leave. "There's something about that kid you just can't help but like."

"Perhaps it's how attentative he is to Ms. Weasley." Kingsley suggested.

Wallace chuckled as he moved off with the minister.

"That's a part of it. It's hard to fault a man who is that dedicated to a woman. It usually hints at dedication in all areas of his life." Wallace paused. "But I'll be damned if that kid just isn't good to his core."

*****

Harry woke at the unfavorable hour of four in the morning for his and Ron's first day of training. He was feeling somewhat sick to his stomach. The food he had eaten the night before in celebration of their first day as aurors-in-training no longer seemed like the best idea. Once he was showered and dressed he grabbed an apple from the basket, feeling thankful that he and Ron had not informed Mrs. Weasley about the early hour of their departure. He didn't think he could manage to hold down one of Molly's famous breakfasts.

They apparated to the ministry and after shuffling over to the lifts they made their way to level two where the Department of Magical Law Enforcement was located. They wound their way through the series of cubicles and took a left just before they reached the one that used to belong to Kingsley at the end. They then walked through a battered looking door through which they encountered a corridor that was lined with doorways. They stayed strait and were met at the end with a set of double doors that bore in faded gold lettering the words 'Training Facility'.

Upon entering Harry and Ron found they weren't the first to arrive despite their being nearly a half-hour early. Ernie MacMillan along with Terry Boot sat against the padded wall to their left. Harry looked around and noted that at the moment the facility looked much like a muggle gymnasium, shaped like a large rectangle, with a large floor and padding along the four walls.

He took a seat a few feet down from Ernie and bit into the apple he'd snagged before leaving. He wasn't really hungry but he figured he'd regret having an empty stomach later on.

He wasn't disappointed. At exactly five AM Wallace and Emil Savage, the auror Harry remembered who had patrolled Hogwarts with Dawlish, Tonks and Proudfoot during his sixth year, arrived and immediately began barking orders and them. They were up and running laps moments later.

Looking back at the end of the day Harry felt slightly irritated they hadn't done anything but work out. First it was running, then it was stretching and weightlifting and finally they started to teach them how to fight hand to hand. Their teacher's varied throughout the day, from Wallace and Savage, to the witch Harry had seen with the eye-patch whose name turned out to be Mairi MacKay, to a man named John Montfort, who packed a mean streak, and finally to Dawlish.

They hadn't worked on their spells or their stealth or anything that Harry had thought they would. But soon it all changed.

Over the course of the following weeks he and Ron left before anyone else was awake in the morning and returned home at dinnertime more weary than they had ever felt in their lives, and that was saying something. But it turned out the physical training served a significant purpose it helped Harry, Ron, Ernie and Terry build the stamina they needed to start dueling each other as well as going out in preliminary field missions. They were taught new spells and the proper way to approach a dangerous or potentially deadly situation. They learned both passive and aggressive battle tactics and it was drilled into them that they were to always stick to the plan if at all possible.

They were constantly given possible scenarios, mostly involving death eaters, and were asked to determine the best way to eliminate the threat and fix the situation with as little damage as possible. Each situation tested their brains and their quick thinking as well as their ability to be stealthy when necessary and always in control. They worked diligently for nearly two months before Harry's eighteenth birthday crept around.

It was a Friday that much he knew for sure, what time it happened to be was beyond his or Ron's comprehension. They had just spent the previous night and day huddled in a series of ditches somewhere in southern Wales waging war against the more seasoned veterans in a battle for a pretend kidnapped family, which turned out to be a couple of rather large sacks of potatoes. But the best part was…_they had won._

Harry couldn't help but grin cheekily they had beaten their teachers and they'd beaten them good, completely surprising them with their use of spells, decoys and a series of Weasleys Wizard Wheezes products. Harry had to remember to thank George for his most recent care-package. The firework ants that genuinely stung had really thrown Savage over the edge.

He stumbled out of the Weasley's fireplace a moment before Ron and was bombarded by a chorus of,

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

He blinked rapidly a few times. It was his birthday?

"Uhhh….Hubb..," he blurted stupidly, just as Ron came shooting out of the floo toppling him over and forcing the air from his chest.

"Oy.. Ron you bloody git. Get off him."  
Harry smiled from his spot underneath Ron on the floor. That was his siren.

"Gin." He mumbled still being squashed.

"Ron move!"

Suddenly the solid weight was lifted from his chest allowing him to roll over onto his back, only for it to be replaced by the sweetest body he'd ever encountered. He didn't even mind that she'd forced the wind from his body once again.

"Mmm," he sighed. "I missed you too."

Ginny laughed happily and kissed him welcomingly.

Harry was instantly alert. Merlin the woman could do things to him that shouldn't be legal and yet they weren't even completely physical with one another yet.

They had been more affectionate as of late, what with their loss of time with one another, but none of the Weasley's, Ron included, seemed to mind. In fact it was the opposite. They were all so happy that Harry and Ginny were letting the past go and moving forward that they probably could have shagged like rabbits on the kitchen table during dinner and no one would have paid them any mind. Harry was turning into a completely different person now that he didn't have the fate of the world on his back.

Ginny pulled back and stood stretching her hand down to lift him to his feet. He accepted her offered assistance and stood to greet everyone that was gathered.

He was thankful it was just the Weasleys and Andromeda with Teddy in tow. He wasn't much for big celebrations, it was ironic really.

He looked at his watch through foggy eyes. It was only nine.

Ginny shot him a sympathetic look, which he returned with a smile. He allowed her to lead him outside into the warm summer air where the customary long wooden table was decked out with food.

Upon sitting he looped his arm around her and pulled her in close, breathing in the sweet strawberry scent of her hair and turned his attention to what Mr. Weasley was saying.

"..been taking women and using them for entertainment from the looks of it. Not to mention they've been terrorizing whatever neighborhood they are nearest to at the time."

Harry frowned. He'd heard the death eater activity was no where near gone but he hadn't realized it had been escalating so much in the past few weeks.

"What does the ministry plan to do?" George enquired curiously.

"I suppose the aurors will be the ones to deal with it. They've had their hands full enough as it is, being so short in numbers. It will be good for them to get the next few batches of trainees tested as soon as they can."

"It seems odd that they are putting us through so much training when…" Harry stopped feeling frustrated.

"What is it mate?" Ron managed through his mouthful of potatoes.

"It's just that..We've already lived it Ron. I mean we were dealing with it all when we were fighting Voldemort as Dumbledore's Army and I… Well I've had my share of fighting dark wizards. It just seems pointless that we are still training when I feel like we could be a definite help to them in the field."

"You may have a point there Harry. It is a bit strange to be requiring so much training after all you lot have been through. Perhaps you ought to take it up with Wallace." Bill suggested.

"I'm sure he has his reasons." Harry stated. "I just can't say I understand them completely yet."

An hour later, after eating his fill, blowing out the candles, and spending time spoiling Teddy, Harry stood and thanked Mrs. Weasley for the wonderful dinner. She flushed at the praise, but he didn't see it, he had eyes only for Ginny. He reached down and pulled her to her feet. She blushed prettily at the possessive look in his eyes and dropped her head to stare at her feet.

Harry placed his hands at her waist and lifted her up. Ginny instinctively wrapped her legs about his middle. He cupped her bum with one arm while the other placed itself firmly in the hollow between her shoulder blades.

"Excuse us." He said offhand and strode away carrying his flaming red girlfriend toward the woods.

He had no idea what had come over him. He was feeling possessive and confidant. Perhaps it was their win that night; perhaps it was the fact that she was looking utterly resistible, perhaps it was that he was another year older and therefore that much closer to getting what he wanted. Whatever it was he was going to show her just how kissable her soft lips were.

He claimed them before they had even disappeared from sight.

*****

"Those two are enough to make you all hot and bothered just looking at them." George muttered grumpily watching them disappear behind the trees.

"They are a bit touchy." Mrs. Weasley agreed. "You don't think.."

Mr. Weasley shook his head.

"I trust Harry completely. If he claims he will wait until she is out of school, he will."

Ron groaned.

"Could we please stop talking about whether Harry will or will not shag Ginny?"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded. "Must you speak so crudely?"

Ron turned and looked at Hermione. The spark in her eyes got him going. Suddenly it seemed like the best idea in the world to disappear out into the night with his amazingly gorgeous, overly-tempting girlfriend.

Following his best mates lead he pulled her up from the table and quickly excusing them dragged her off in the direction of the apple orchard. Unlike Harry he had no intention of waiting until Hermione had finished school. That ship had sailed and he was going to enthusiastically take advantage of the woman. Possibly more than once…

****

Harry was doing his best to ignore Ginny's roaming right hand. It was sliding ever closer to the waistband of his jeans. But despite his best efforts his brain kept on reminding him of its location.

Collarbone. Chest. Bicep. Chest again. Ribs. Stomach.

He sucked in a breath as it found its way underneath his cotton t-shirt. The sensation of her bare hand against his skin sent shivers down his spine. She started her stroke at his navel and swept it around to his hip, brushing him lightly with her fingertips.

He had her pressed up against a large tree, his groin pressed firmly into her abdomen, but despite his advantageous position he was the one who was about to come undone.

_Oh sweet Merlin_. She had started back toward his belly-button again her little finger sweeping along the edge of his pants. He groaned in sweet agony and captured her lips with more fervor. She whimpered sexily as he delved into her mouth possessively.

He was stiff as a board already and wound so tight he was fighting with his own control and she wasn't helping matters.

_Bloody Hell. _She had tucked her first two fingers into his waistband and they were dangerously close to… _him_. He knew he couldn't take much more so he decided to turn the tables. He captured the hem of her white Holyhead Harpies tank-top with his thumbs and slowly moved them in a lazy stroke upward toward her ribs, bringing the fabric along and leaving her stomach bare.

She broke away.

"Harry," she panted.

He grinned liking how breathless she sounded.

"Yeah?"

There was a moment's pause where she swallowed thickly and leaned forward to breathe huskily into his ear.

"Either take the damned thing off right now or I'll let my hand have its way with you."

She emphasized her meaning by wiggling the two fingers that had tucked themselves into his jeans.

Harry growled low in his throat. He wanted both.

The temptation to see what she wore underneath her shirt won out, however and he pulled the material up and over her head slowly.

She was so damn sexy. He felt a great tug in his groin as his eyes fastened onto her chest. He admired the white lacy bra she wore but while it was utterly attractive it paled horribly in comparison to the perfect breast's it contained. His siren was definitely not lacking by anyone's standards.

He groaned throatily, dropping the fabric to the ground, and slid his arms thumbs back to her ribs tracing the line of her bra against her skin. He kissed her softly while he let her get used to his hands being extremely close to where they truly wanted to be.

He leaned back and let her tug his shirt upwards until she reached his chest, he then helped her by tugging it up over his head in one fluid motion that was so utterly male that her pulse jumped.

"Harry," She murmered.

"Gin..," he responded.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

He nodded against her neck where he was using his tongue to draw small circles against her skin while he kissed her softly.

"Looking at your bare chest makes me hot all over."

She felt him grin against her and the blazing look he gave her when he pulled back and looked into her eyes sent heat like nothing she'd ever felt before to collect in her belly. His eyes were just so damned _Green._

"That's not a secret Gin. I know how hot you are for me." He whispered his voice seeping with male satisfaction. "But you know what?"

She shook her head no. She had never seen this side of Harry before. Her head was spinning and she was flushed all over he was working her up so much. He was acting rough and possessive and so uninhibited that she couldn't help but shiver appreciatively.

He leaned down and bit her earlobe aggressively, pressing himself firmly against her flat stomach, before saying seductively against her jaw.

"I'm so hard for you baby the heat might just send me over the edge."

And with that Ginny Weasley promptly fainted.

*******


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Author's Note: As usual it all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I really appreciate the feedback. I have really tried to take any suggestions and recommendations into account and I'm glad you all seem to like the story so much. I'm sorry it takes me so long between updates but I am attending school and my professors aren't letting up on the workload lately. But bare with me and keep those reviews coming!**

**Warning this chapter deals with rape**

The two weeks following Harry's birthday were pure torture for Ginny. She hadn't even been able to work up the courage to give him his present.

She had been so embarrassed when she had woken from her faint still cradled in Harry's arms that she had immediately put her shirt back on and rushed back toward the house. He was quick to catch up to her in the back yard still bare-chested. He'd slid his arms around her and without saying a word kissed her sweetly.

She knew he was trying to be nice for her sake. She had utterly embarrassed herself and the worst of it was that he knew it was because of the things he had been doing. But he hadn't mentioned it again (after finally letting her escape to her room for the night). And to be honest she was avoiding him, at least a little.

They had spent about the same amount of time as usual together but she'd made a small effort not to be alone with him for too long. She wasn't ready to discuss what had happened and she was too shy to give him his present after that. She was just thankful he didn't seem to want to pursue the subject too much. It was probably due to how hard he was being worked in auror training but she was thankful just the same.

She wondered at her own reaction. She wasn't the type of girl who fainted at the slightest thing and she was somewhat disappointed that he had been able to maintain at least a slight amount of control and she hadn't. She chalked her disappointment up to her Weasley competitive nature but she was somewhat bothered by the fact that she had wanted exactly what he had been giving her and yet she'd spoiled it all.

It didn't help that he seemed not at all disturbed by his girlfriend's unpredictable collapsing. She tried to keep busy with helping her mum and keeping up with her school work to keep her mind off of her worries.

Then suddenly it was the night before her seventeenth birthday.

She sat in her room and was, despite the late hour, drawing absentmindedly on her sketch pad when Harry walked in.

He smiled at his perfectly disheveled girlfriend. Her hair was piled atop her head and seemed to be held in place by the strategic positioning of her wand through the center of the mess. She wore a pair of grey sweat pants that looked-like they might have belonged to one of her brothers at some point and a tight t-shirt that caused a ripple of shivers to travel quickly down Harry's body.

He came and sat down at her feet, while she stayed leaning back against the head board. He promptly lifted one tiny foot into his hands and began rubbing it affectionately, while letting the other find it's way into his lap.

Ginny smiled. He was always so open with her now; never feeling afraid to touch her or smile at her. She liked the fact that he was becoming more carefree and comfortable. She sighed happily as his hands worked their magic.

"Drawing again?" He asked softly.

She nodded watching the steady careful movements of his hands.

"Are you excited for tomorrow?" He asked casually.

She quirked an eyebrow.

"Should I be?"

He nodded.

"Well it is your birthday and you are coming of age."

She shrugged.

"It doesn't feel true yet I suppose."

Harry looked up from her dainty feet, knowing she wasn't talking about her birthday.

"I know. Sometimes I wake up and I feel…worried. I feel like I'm back to one of those nights when I was with Ron and Hermione looking for horcruxes and…"

She let him trail off knowing he didn't have the exact words.

"Do you think we were changed by him?" She hedged thoughtfully, closing her sketchbook and placing it on the side-table. "Not our lives but our insides?"

Harry frowned realizing she was asking if he thought Voldemort had altered their souls in someway.

"No." He said firmly.

Her eyes grew distant.

"Sometimes I wonder what sort of person I would have been if he hadn't possessed me. Would I have been more… kind? Or compassionate? Would I have been more willing to trust others?"

"You were already those things," he said emphatically crawling up toward her to lean back against the headboard. "He didn't change your soul Gin. He just forced you to realize there was darkness in the world that much faster."

"I suppose." She consented, leaning into his side just as he lifted his arm to wrap it around her shoulders.

"I have something for you." He said quietly.

She smiled softly but didn't speak.

"I wanted you to have something to make you feel better about being at Hogwarts this year while I stay behind. I know it's early, but…well happy birthday Gin." She felt him shift slightly and pull something out of his jeans pocket.

He handed her a rectangular packaged wrapped in plain brown paper but tied together with a red satin ribbon. How very like Harry, she thought, to be so simple yet thoughtful at the same time.

She carefully slid the ribbon off and placed it on her side table. She then opened the paper wondering what on earth could be inside. Two mirrors were revealed and she smiled knowing she could now speak to him whenever she liked. She sat forward and turned to him.

"But I though you broke the other." She said happily, the joy in her voice causing Harry to grin. "I thought it… how did you do this?"

"I bought another set. It took me the longest time. I had to search high and low but finally I found this old but reputable store off Diagon Alley on Roundedge Street. The witch inside was somewhat in awe of me I think. She was older than Dumbledore by the looks of her. And while I paid what she asked I think she may have given me quite the deal on the pair of them." He winked at her cheekily. "This being the savior of the world thing sometimes has its perks."

"Oh Harry this is wonderful!" She squealed. "Now I'll not feel so lonely."

Harry nodded and pulled her to him for a soft kiss. She grinned at him through half lidded eyes when he pulled away.

"I have something for you as well."

She seemed nervous to Harry as she slipped off the bed and pranced over to her bureau, pulling an immaculately wrapped parcel from one of the drawers.

He smiled at her as she handed it over saying apologetically,

"I meant to give it to you on your birthday but…"

As she blushed to the roots of her hair he pulled her back into the crook of his arm leaving the gift lying at his side for the time being.

"About my birthday," he began only to be cut off.

"Look I know I haven't been myself since but I… well needless to say I was absolutely mortified. You saw what happened, I…"

Harry shushed her softly and placed his finger over her lips.

"Yes I saw what happened and you shouldn't be embarrassed." He insisted. "Look I was nearly as over the edge as you were and if anything it was my fault because I shouldn't have acted so out of control."

She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Harry I want you to understand something. I. Liked. What. You. Were. Doing." She said emphasizing each word. "I liked the way you were touching and acting towards me. And I loved the way you talked to me right before I went under. The only reason I was embarrassed was because for a little while there I thought you would think I wasn't ready for you to behave that way. I thought you would take what happened as my being immature and not ready for us to be so close in our relationship. But you know what..?"

He shook his head no and casually tucked a stray strand of her silky hair behind her ear. He was finding her matter of fact attitude highly amusing.

"I don't think it means any of that at all. I think it means you and I have some pretty strong emotions holed up inside us. Stuff that we haven't really been able to express to each other what with the war and Tom and all. And I think we need time to come to terms with the strength and depth of our emotions for one another."

Harry nodded in agreement and cupped her chin pulling her in for a kiss.

"I'm glad you've figured it all out then." He teased.

She slapped him playfully but cuddled into him again. They sat for a long while in silence just enjoying each other's company.

It was just as Mr. Weasley happened by that Harry realized Ginny had fallen asleep. He motioned for the older man to be silent and slipped out from underneath her. He made his way out of the bed and then as carefully as possible, so that he wouldn't wake her, he pulled the covers about her and pulled her wand from her hair letting it fall down from atop her head and onto the pillows.

He smoothed it away from her face and blew out the lamp. He then grabbed his present from the bed and moved to follow Mr. Weasley down the stairs and into the living room.

He realized the elder man must have been sent to fetch him when he noticed Mitchell Wallace was present as well as Savage, Dawlish, Montfort, Mairi MacKay and to his surprise Astrid and Jason who he hadn't seen since the ball, where he had caught sight of them patrolling the fringes.

"I'll go and get Ron." Mr. Weasley offered disappearing back up the stairs.

"What's going on?" He questioned unintentionally gripping his present from Ginny tightly in his right hand.

"We've discovered information that may lead to the location of several death eaters. We plan to move in tonight. As we are short-numbered and as you are our top trainees we thought it necessary to bring you in." Wallace explained. "You see we've sent a number of aurors away recently to investigate rumors of death eaters on the continent. So tonight you and Ron and possibly Ernie and Terry will be joining us when we attempt to investigate the truth of the lead."

Harry nodded and began to instantly catalogue what he thought he would need in his head. He excused himself to grab his rucksack and his invisibility cloak and to change into a better pair of trousers and a long sleeved shirt. He strapped his wand holster to his wrist and after lacing his trainers returned downstairs and without another word followed the other aurors through the floo.

*****

Once they had collected Ernie and Terry it was only a matter of time before they moved in. They apparated to a wizarding village by the name of Gretna Green in Scotland.

"I thought this was where muggles went to elope and such." Ernie remarked in a near whisper to Ron.

"The muggle village is named the same, but the wizarding part is hidden. We can see it because we have magic. However, the wizarding village is known for much the same reasons as the muggle one. Many witches and wizards come here just after they've turned seventeen to elope. It's surprising there aren't more married couples at Hogwarts really."

Harry had to admit the place did have a romantic feel about it. They had apparated in on the southern side of the village. The Solway Firth sat to their backs while they faced the buildings that were lit only by lanterns and torches. He could hear the muggles just to the east of them celebrating and singing. It occurred to him suddenly that the people in Gretna Green might not get much sleep.

Harry was glad he had opted for a warmer shirt and his jacket for despite it being summer, the night was rather cool. They made their way toward a small stone building that looked to be just larger than Mr. Weasley's shed. Upon entering, the building turned out to be much more than a shed it was about the size of a small flat and had a kitchen and living room where they could stand about while Wallace spoke to the man who owned it.

"So what do you two think?" Ernie asked Harry and Ron seriously.

"Not sure yet." Ron responded. "We haven't even been given the scenario."

"I overheard Savage and Dawlish talking." Terry supplied. "They seem to think they've finally gotten the whereabouts of Goyle Sr. and the Lestrange brothers."

Harry was silent while the other three speculated about their mission. His stomach was already tightening up and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing on end. He was back in battle mode again and for some strange reason he welcomed it. It was familiar and understandable to him. He knew what he was capable of and he knew how to handle himself in a situation. The old feelings of fear washed over him only to be quelled by the notion that he had already faced the greatest challenge imaginable and that, if he could overcome what he already had, then there was nothing here that he couldn't take on. All he had to do was wait for his orders.

By the time Wallace had finished talking with the skinny copper haired man who owned the small house, everyone but Harry had taken up a relaxed position somewhere. They all sat or leaned against some piece of furniture or wall while he stood stiff and ready in the center of the room.

"Here's your situation." Wallace began in a growl. "We believe we've found the whereabouts of four known Death Eaters. We are fairly certain that only a short distance down from here we will find the Lestrange brothers, Gregory Goyle Sr. and Augustus Rookwood. It would seem that after lying low for a few months they have taken to kidnapping innocent women from the village and torturing any men that try to interfere. They have attempted to obliviate everyone that they have encountered but we've followed what leads we can to here. They made a mistake when they abducted the bride to be of a man named Ian MacLeod. He fought them and stunned the majority before their friends apparated them back to their hovel. He then instantly informed the proper authorities of the attack and made off with his bride to another location. We've spoken with him over the course of the week and he has been very cooperative. From his descriptions we've been able to decipher who was involved and just where they might be staying."

"Now that we have done the investigative work it all comes down to tonight." Wallace paused and then went on adding. "You are to be divided into teams. Savage, Shercliff and Boot. Dawlish, Ruttelage and MacMillan. Montfort and MacKay. And Potter, Weasley and I. We are going to approach them from all sides. The first team is to come in from the west, the second from the east the third from the north and Potter, Weasley and I are going to come from the south. Now the front door faces the North so it will be up to Montfort and MacKay to begin the attack. Savage and Shercliff and Dawlish and Rutelage aided by MacMillan and Boot will be watching for any signs that all isn't going to plan and will enter if needed. We want to keep this as quiet as possible."

"Sir." Ron questioned curiously. "What are we going to be doing?"

Wallace smiled then.

"We are going to be catching the rats that try to run out the back door."

****

His heart was pounding wildly and his palms were beginning to sweat. He knew it was almost time. He felt his wand heat up as Montfort gave the signal that they were going in. He listened and waited, all of his senses on edge. He heard their startled shouts as Montfort and MacKay entered and he knew instantly something wasn't right, when suddenly all the noise stopped.

"Sir." He whispered to Wallace. "It's gone wrong."

"What are you talking about Potter?"

"Sir there's something wrong. It's too quiet. They can't have stunned them already. They must have been waiting for us."

Wallace nodded in agreement while Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak.

"Sir I'm going to go in and see what's happening. If anything is wrong I'll send you a signal and you and Ron and the others can come in and help."

Wallace watched in wonder while Harry disappeared suddenly under the cloak. He had to shake himself a bit once he was completely out of sight.

He watched as Ron grabbed on to nothing and said firmly.

"I've watched your back for seven years now. Don't go doing anything stupid."

Then suddenly Ron was back down on the ground near the back door with him.

"That was the weirdest thing I've ever seen." Wallace complained.

Ron shrugged and grinned cheekily.

"You get used to it."

****

As Harry slipped through the door the first thing that struck him was the fact that there was no furniture in the house. Everything was kept bare. The second was the disturbing smell. It was something salty but rank. He walked forward silently and made his way down the hall that would lead to the front living room where Montfort and MacKay should have been dispatching the death eaters.

Luckily the door was left ajar. He peeked through and came face to face with a sight he never would have imagined.

Goyle Sr. had his arms wrapped around a girl and was holding his wand to her throat as MacKay and Montfort looked on in horror. Harry immediately realized what had them in shock. The woman was barely dressed and she was covered in bruises. Harry could only see her right side and the slight bit of skin that he saw was enough to give him pause.

Montfort looked about ready to jump Goyle, while MacKay looked pissed off and disgusted.

"So this is what you've been up to now that your precious Dark Lord is gone huh? Raping innocent women and hiding out in a hovel!" Montfort spat angrily.

Harry heard but couldn't see Rodolfus Lestrange.

"He'll return eventually. He always does." He cackled.

"No." Montfort shook his head his eyes never leaving the girl. "He won't be back. Harry Potter has seen to that."

Harry listened while their conversation bounced back and forth and realized that Montfort was stalling for time.  
He knew he had to act fast so he silently pushed the door open and was instantly thankful that neither Goyle, Rodolfus Lestrange or Augustus Rockwood was paying it any attention.

He looked to the back of the room and found no signs of Rabastan Lestrange, Bellatrix's husband. Without another thought he made his way around the three death eaters and sending the spell through their wands to let Montfort know he was there he leaned forward and whispered so only he could hear.

"You take Lestrange, let MacKay have Rockwood and I'll handle Goyle."

John responded with a slight shake of his head that if Harry hadn't been paying attention he would never have noticed. Harry knew why he was disagreeing. He wanted Goyle.

"Look Montfort. It will be better for the girl if I come up from behind him and he doesn't get a chance to let off any spells. Just go with the plan and I promise I'll only stun him so you can beat the shit out of him later."

John paused for a moment before finally responding with a subtle nod.

Harry moved quickly and watched to make sure Montfort let Mairi in on the plan before performing _petrificus totalus._ It went just as he had planned Goyle froze and Harry was able to disarm him right before Mairi and Montfort took Lestrange and Rockwood by surprise. He gave the signal for the others to move in just as he heard an ear-piercing scream coming from the upstairs.

He moved without thinking and was up the stairs and bursting through the bedroom door in what seemed like a second. The sight that met his eyes was enough to make him sick. Rabastan Lestrange was on top of a woman and she was struggling wildly while he laughed. She was devoid of her clothing and so was the bastard death eater. He watched for a split second, which was just long enough to see Lestrange strike her once across the face before he saw red.

Harry reacted without thinking and bellowed.

"Stupefy!"

His spell sent the man flying into the wall where his head connected first, resulting in a sickening cracking noise. Harry didn't care, he was beyond furious. He moved toward the woman. She reacted by screaming and backing up against the headboard. Harry stopped.

"Please!" She begged, her tears soaking her face. "Please don't! I…I'm.."

Harry shook his head slowly, realizing what she thought he was trying to do.

"Look I'm not here to hurt you. I'm here to help you." He said carefully.

"Please," she sobbed, still afraid, "I've never… I'm a… I haven't…please.. "

Harry suddenly understood. She was trying to tell him she was a virgin. He suddenly felt like giving Lestrange a good kick to the bollocks. He decided to stay focused on her and to go with honesty instead.

"So am I." He informed her seriously. "And I'm not here to do that. I'm here to get you out of here. To take you home."

She stared at him silently and he stepped forward carefully.

"Look… what's your name?"

"Emma." She replied softly. "Emma Brown."

Harry filed that away and continued talking to her softly.

"Look Emma I'm an auror. Does that mean anything to you?"

She nodded. Harry sighed with relief. Good at least she was a witch.

"I'm here with.." before he could finish the door opened to reveal Ron, Wallace and Montfort all looking fearsome and angry. It was enough to send her into another panick.

The woman began sobbing again and launched herself off the bed and into Harry's arms.

"Please. Don't let them have me. Don't let them take me. I don't want…I can't… I ..Please save me." She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest and refused to let go of him, wrapping her arms about his middle and drenching his shirt with tears.

"It's alright." He said firmly. Gripping her tightly and trying to ignore the fact that she wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing. "It's alright. Your safe. Your alright. They can't hurt you now, I'm here."

He knew that sounded ridiculous but the woman seemed to relax at his words and she did allow him to pull her toward the bed and grab a blanket to wrap about her, even though she remained glued to his chest through the whole process. It made it rather awkward and forced him to just sort of hold the blanket to her back as he couldn't get it around her without prying her arms from about his waist. He pulled her toward the wall and leaned back against it, still whispering to her, repeating over and over again that she was going to be alright.

He didn't care that the others were watching. He had turned her away from them and was now working on calming her down to the best of his ability. He pulled her head down onto his shoulder and held the blanket tightly to her back.

It took a long while but eventually she quit panicking and began to take deep breaths. Harry waited not saying a word. Finally she spoke.

"Thankyou." She breathed. "I'm alright aren't I?"

He nodded and smiled.

"Yes your alright. Your just fine. We are going to get you out of here and take you to the hospital if that's alright..?"

She shook her head beginning to panic again.

"No please don't. I don't want anyone to know." She pleaded pulling back from his chest to look at him. "I'm honestly fine. I'm.. they didn't hurt me. Not really. Please don't take me there."

Harry looked down at her. She had light brown hair and brown eyes that held a lot of gold. She was beautiful, he realized and very familiar looking. Harry rubbed circles on her back the way he did with Ginny when he was trying to sooth her.

"Alright. No hospital." He agreed looking at Ron with a worried expression from over the top of her head. "But we do need to make sure you are alright. There are two women here they are very nice. Would you let them look you over?"

She shook her head violently.

"No please no one else." She sounded ashamed to Harry. He waited for her to continue.

"Could…Could you please do it?"

Harry froze and looked to Ron. He couldn't believe what the woman was asking. He tried to clarify.

"I don't think you understand. Someone needs to look you over to assess your injuries and make sure you don't need medical attention. I don't think I'm suitable to…"

"No please. I would rather it was you than someone else. You've … already seen everything and I.."

She trailed off and Harry understood what she was trying to say. She trusted him and she didn't want to be humiliated.

He looked at Ron helplessly. His best mate could only shrug and look at him worriedly.

To Ron Harry looked sick. He wished there was something he could do. He knew the woman wasn't meaning to make Harry feel uncomfortable. Ron knew how wizarding society could be about things like this and he could fully understand her wanting Harry to take care of the matter now instead of someone else later. She had obviously formed a trusting attachment to Harry as he was the one to rescue her and she believed it would be better to have him look her over than to let everyone discover what had happened. Ron wished there was something he could do. He knew Harry had never seen that much of a woman in his entire life. He was sad and sorry that his friend was having to go through the whole ordeal and he truly wished he could step in and help him out but she was terrified of anyone but Harry.

Harry sighed.

"Alright. But you're going to have to help me. Do you understand?" At her nod he continued. "I'm going to need you to hold onto the blanket while I look." She nodded and stepped back enough to grab the edges of the material and hold them about her. Harry took a deep breath and decided to start with her feet. He knelt down and checked them over performing the spells necessary to heal her smaller cuts. He worked his way up to her knees and then asked her to move the material so that he could look over her thighs. She had deep painful looking scratches all up the middle of them, stretching over to the tops and somewhat to the back and sides.

He resisted the urge to throw up as he realized how she must have come by them. He did his best to mend them and then stood. Asking first for her right arm and then her left. He worked methodically. Examining her for cuts and bruises and other signs of damage. He tried not to blush when she moved the blanket aside so that he could do her stomach. He refused to look at her breasts and other…womanly areas. He wasn't about to make her feel more embarrassed than was necessary, besides a part of him was screaming that the only woman who he should ever have seen this much of was Ginny. But it also occurred to him that she needed him to be thorough.

"Um.." he began carefully as he looked over her back. "Could you do me a favor and look over your chest? Just let me know if there's any damage.." She did as he asked and then shook her head silently. Harry breathed a sigh of relief at that knowledge.

"Did he.. are you hurt anywhere else?" He asked as she turned back to face him.

She looked at the floor as she replied.

"No I don't think so. You arrived just as he was… trying."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"Do you have any clothes you could wear?"

She didn't. He conjured a pair of sweats and a t-shirt, the first items that crossed his mind. She smiled in thanks.

"I wouldn't have wanted anything tight." She informed him in a whisper.

He held the blanket up for her while she changed and then threw it to the side once she was done. She latched onto him as he turned back toward the others.

They had all disappeared. Except for Ron who, while waiting, was pointedly looking at the doorframe that he occupied fully with his large frame.

"Ron." Harry began slowly. "This is Emma Brown. Emma this is my best mate Ron Weasley."

The woman reacted strangely. She gasped and came to a complete standstill.

"But I.. You mean..But that would mean…"

Harry looked at her curiously but Ron began to chuckle.

"I think she just figured out your Harry Potter mate."

"Oh sweet Merlin." She stammered and then promptly blacked out.

Harry caught her and sighed worriedly.

"That's been happening a lot lately."

The others had taken care of the death eaters and had them bound and stunned and ready to be taken back to headquarters. Harry noticed that there were only three as he carried the woman downstairs.

"What happened to Rabastan?" He questioned irritated. He couldn't have gotten away.

"You accidentally killed him Potter, with your stunner." Savage responded seriously.

"He's dead then?" Harry asked seeking confirmation.

The others nodded.

"Good riddance." He said with a firm nod, surprising the rest of them, with the exception of Ron, as he lifted the woman more securely into his arms. "He can join his bitch of a wife in hell."

*****

The other woman turned out to be Sarah Washburn a muggle who had come to the village to be married. They hadn't arrived in time to keep her from suffering in the way that had been intended for Emma. But Harry was thankful that her memory could be modified and that her fiancée, once acquired, still seemed to be absolutely devoted to her.

The discussion of what to do with Emma Brown was underway as the woman herself came around. She found she was alone in the corner and immediately began to scream.

Harry and Ron both bounded to their feet and made their way over to her. They reassured her it was alright and then asked her about going home.

She adamantly refused to tell them where she lived or who she was related to. Harry thought he understood. He pulled Ron to the side.

"Look mate I think she is humiliated and doesn't want to go home. I don't think she wants her family to find out about this."

Ron nodded his agreement.

"I think maybe we should take her back to the Burrow for the night. She can take Fred and George's room as George is living at the shop now. I'm sure mum wouldn't mind."

Harry nodded his agreement while Ron moved off to approve it with Wallace.

"Where are you going to take me?" She asked worriedly.

Harry grinned.

"Home."

Author's note:

Sorry if you didn't really get all that into this chapter. It was kind of sad and depressing but necessary. It will hopefully all make sense later. 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Authors note: It all belongs to J.K. Rowling (despite my dreams and wishes).

****Hey All, hopefully it all starts falling into place with this chapter. I know a lot of it is about Emma but bare with me.****

When they arrived back at the burrow the sun was already beginning to come up. They exited the floo, Ron entered first, followed by Harry holding onto Emma, to find the living room filled to bursting with Weasleys.

Harry sighed tiredly and turned to Ron.

"Would you mind taking her up to the room?"

Ron nodded his agreement and took her into his arms. She had passed out once again after Harry had informed her of their destination and had gotten a bit of her story out of her. Ron adjusted her carefully and marched off without a word to his stunned family. Harry stood in place for a moment before searching the room for Ginny.

She looked confused beyond belief. Harry couldn't control his reaction then. His mind was playing the scenario over and over. What if it had been her? The bastards didn't care who they took. What if he were to lose her? What if they were to do to her what they had done to Sarah Washburn? What they had tried to do to Emma?

He doubled over and gasped feeling his throat constrict. He stayed for a moment gripping his stomach bent over in pain, acutely aware of the Weasley's surrounding him suddenly asking him questions and making him feel dizzy. There were too many of them. Harry did his best to control his raging insides. He felt hot and out of control.

Ron's voice cut through the melee.

"Back up and give him some air!" He bellowed. "Move! Go on can't you see the bloke needs space!"

His family immediately complied and Ron moved swiftly to Harry's side. He pulled him up forcefully and placed a hand firmly on his shoulder, looking Harry in the eye.

"Are you about to be sick?"

Harry nodded, his tongue sticking in his throat. Ron acted quickly ushering him out the door and into the back yard where he held on to his best friend as he began to wretch violently.

Ron knew without a doubt that his family and Hermione were watching them through the windows but he didn't care. Right now all that mattered was that Harry needed him to hold him up and by all that was good and right in the world he was going to do it. They had been through hell that night. He couldn't even begin to imagine what the two women had suffered. His thoughts had turned to Hermione for the briefest of seconds but he pushed them back knowing he had to keep steady until Harry was finished.

He waited patiently hanging on to Harry to keep him from falling forward. His friend spent a good five minutes losing his insides before he stood up shakily.

Harry turned to Ron wiping his mouth with his sleeve.

"Your turn?" He said hoarsely.

Ron nodded and once Harry grabbed onto him, he took his turn vomiting up whatever he had in his stomach.

When Ron was finished they both backed up a few paces and then collapsed onto their backs on the grass.

"You alright mate?" Harry asked thickly after a few minutes.

Ron nodded his throat tight and burning. He swallowed with difficulty.

"I just keep thinking.. Hermione.."

Harry nodded in understanding.

"That's what pushed me over the edge. Gin.. you know?"

Ron shivered visibly.

"That woman… Emma.. was she.. was it bad?" Ron asked flatly.

Harry took deep breaths.

"Her legs mate. He'd scratched up her thighs..."

Ron made a strangled sound and rubbed his face harshly.

"Do you think we'll be able to handle this? All the time?" He asked finally.

Harry thought it over before answering.

"I think we have to."

****

Charlie was the first to react to the scene they were all watching from the living room.

"What the hell do you think happened to them?" He muttered worriedly.

Bill shook his head.

"It had to be bad. Did you see that woman they brought in? What do you think that's about?"

"She didn't look too good." Hermione responded. "She was rather pale."

"Just look at the two of them." Charlie breathed. "They are both pretty fucking messed up."

"Charlie!" Mrs. Weasley scolded firmly.  
"Sorry mum." He mumbled offhand.

"Molly I think it would be best if we started breakfast. Let's just try to give them some space for awhile." Mr. Weasley suggested.

The others did their best to go about their usual morning routine but it was strange as none of them said a word. They were all listening for when Ron and Harry would re-enter the house.

It was forty-five minutes later that they were rewarded with the sound of the back door opening.

Harry and Ron entered the kitchen and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the family eating breakfast.

Harry recovered first. He leaned against the door frame and said hoarsely.

"Gin."

She didn't waste any time before jumping up and running to him. She threw herself into his arms and was startled when he gripped her fiercely. She noticed he was shaking. She wasn't going to lie, it scared her.

"Harry," she breathed the worry evident in her voice.

"I'm alright." He shuddered. "Just give me sec.."

She waited patiently and finally he straightened kissing the top of her head.

He looked to his left. Ron was still holding Hermione and looking scared. Their eyes met across the few feet of distance and they both nodded in understanding.

Harry moved slowly toward the breakfast table pulling Ginny with him. He sat and tried not to look at the food.

"Thanks for breakfast Mrs. Weasley. It looks great but I'm really not feeling up to it."

"That's quite alright Harry dear." She responded enthusiastically. "We are just glad you boys are home safely."

"Where's Percy?" Ron asked noticing he was the only one of his brother's not present.

"Just running a bit late is all." Mrs. Weasley responded quickly.

Ron nodded from his position next to Hermione. He accepted the glass of water she handed to him and swallowed half of it gratefully. He then handed it over to Harry who thanked him and swallowed it down just as enthusiastically.

"Here let me get you both some more." Hermione offered, moving to stand. Ron shook his head and yanked her back down to his side. "No.. just please stay here for a little while. Just stay next to me."

"Alright." She agreed confused her brown eyes sweeping over Ron as if to reassure herself that he was truly alright.

Mrs. Weasley completed the task of fetching water for her and after they had drank their fill Charlie decided to break the silence.

"So would it be too much of me to ask what happened to you two?"

Ron shook his head but looked to Harry.

He sighed.

"We found four death eaters hiding out in Gretna Green. You know that village where everyone goes to elope." The Weasley's all nodded. "Well they'd been hiding out in a house there. They claimed they were laying low until Voldemort returns again."

Harry's laugh was hollow as he went on.

"They seemed to be content just waiting and occupying themselves with whatever entertainment they could find."

He stared at his glass of water for a second before continuing. He explained their plan of attack then added,

"But it didn't go as we had planned."

"Why not?" Bill asked curiously.

"They had hostages." Ron supplied darkly.

"Hostages? But what on earth…" Mrs. Weasley stammered.

"They had two women." Harry growled getting angry all over again. "One was a muggle they had kidnapped from the village. She had come there to get married. Goyle had her in his grasp and Montfort and MacKay were afraid to do anything to provoke him and they didn't want to notify us because they couldn't risk the rest of us running into the house and causing him to hurt her unintentionally. The other woman was a witch. She lived there. They took her on her way home from work."

"But what could they want with…?" Hermione began before gasping horrified. "You can't mean they…but those poor women."

Ron nodded.

"We were too late to help them. They'd already…"

"No they didn't." Harry protested. Looking at Ron pointedly. "Emma wasn't violated."

Ron's eyes widened in astonishment and he groaned hoarsely with relief.

"But she was… I just assumed with her being completely undressed and with what happened to the muggle… so you mean Lestrange didn't..?"

Harry nodded.

"I killed the bastard in the middle of attempting it." He said flatly.

"Harry you didn't." Hermione gasped.

"I damned well did." He responded fiercely.

"That asshole deserved it Mione." Ron agreed firmly. "Besides Harry didn't kill him on purpose. He stunned him into the wall. It was the blow to his head that did him in."

"I wish I wouldn't have gotten rid of him so soon." Harry growled. "I'd like to have gotten the chance to beat the living shit out of him first."

Ron nodded his agreement, while Charlie, Bill, Mr. Weasley and George grunted in approval.

"The muggle woman had a fiancée. He was rather relieved to find out she was alive. We modified her memory and after a visit to the healer we are hoping she will come out alright." Ron added a moment later.

"What about the woman upstairs?" Hermione questioned.

"She wouldn't tell us where she lived." Ron stated flatly.

"But what about medical attention?" Hermione pestered.

"She refused it."

"But Ronald…"

"Drop it Hermione." Ron said more harshly than he'd meant to.

Harry sighed.

"It's alright Ron." He said softly.

"No mate." Ron said firmly. "I… I shouldn't have spoken that way to you Mione." He amended first. "But the girl is taken care of alright. I promise we didn't let her go unattended."

"Ron.." Harry began.

Suddenly there was screaming coming from up the stairs.

Harry, Ron, Bill and Charlie were up and running up the stairs in a matter of seconds. Ron was the first to enter Percy's room. He was startled to find Emma was awake and obviously still caught in the throws of a nightmare.

He turned around.

"Harry mate.."

Harry nodded and moved forward and sat on the edge of the bed pulling her into his arms.

"Emma," He said carefully while she struggled against him. "Your safe, do you hear me? Your safe. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

The woman began to sob uncontrollably into Harry's chest.

"Please. Don't let him take me. He wants to. He keeps watching me." She screamed. "He raped her already. Sarah… they took Sarah. They hurt her in front of me. I.. please don't let them take me too."

Harry pulled her face up to look at him.

"Emma. Look at me." He directed. She was taking huge gulping breaths as she complied.

"It's me Harry. I came and got you out do you remember?"

She nodded shaking furiously.

"You're safe now. You are at the Burrow. Ron's house. You remember Ron don't you?" She nodded again. "Good. We aren't going to let anything happen to you. Lestrange is dead. He's dead Emma."

She began shaking her head back and forth.

"No… he was just here. He was… he tried to.."

Harry pulled her closer sighing tiredly.

"I know what he tried to do."

"I'm a virgin. I've waited all my life for the right person." She suddenly choked out, putting her face into his chest again.

"I know." Harry agreed. "I have too. I know what it means. I know it's important."

He pulled her chin up again.

"He didn't take that away from you Emma. He didn't. He's dead."

She closed her eyes tightly. Tears leaked out of the edges.

"Do you swear?" She gasped. "You swear he's dead?"

Harry nodded.

"I swear."

She sobbed uncontrollably then and Harry couldn't do anything but hold her.

****

Ron watched worriedly alongside his brothers.

"I'm going to keep the others downstairs." George said firmly leaving the room and heading down to make sure the rest of the family stayed in the kitchen.

"Ron." Bill said softly. "Why did you let Harry go to her?"

"He's the only one she will let touch her while she's awake." He answered gruffly. "He was the one who stunned Lestrange while he was… He was on top of her. By the time we got there Harry was trying to talk to her. To calm her down. She panicked when she saw the rest of us. She thought we were there to rape her."

He paused wondering if he should go on.

"She leapt from the bed. Practically launched herself at Harry when she saw us. She wasn't wearing anything and she wouldn't let him let her go. He covered her as best he could but she.. well she still won't let anyone else touch her yet. He's the only one she isn't afraid of right now."

"Bloody hell." Charlie breathed.

He watched as Harry held the sobbing woman. Rubbing her back and helping her calm down. He couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. It churned his insides to know that someone had tried to hurt her. Charlie wasn't an emotional person by nature but knowing what she had gone through was enough to make his throat close up. He couldn't imagine what all she had suffered at the hands of the Death Eaters. He felt an overwhelming sense of need to help her in some way. In whatever way he could. He promised himself he would do whatever it took to erase what the lowlifes had done to her and to replace it with something good.

The three brothers waited patiently while Harry did what he could. It was quite awhile later when she finally pulled back from his embrace and said softly.

"Thankyou."

Her gaze landed on Ron.

"And thankyou. I don't know how I will ever…"

"You don't owe us anything." Ron said firmly walking toward them slowly.

She clutched Harry a little tighter but he was pleased to see she didn't cringe or panic. Ron knowingly stopped a few feet from the bed.

"I want to introduce you to my brothers. The tall one is Bill. He's rather ugly but he's nice I promise." She smiled softly at Ron's words and dipped her chin at Bill who waved at her in a friendly manner. "The other shorter one is Charlie. He's rather nice as well."

At her smile of greeting Charlie felt his stomach drop. He didn't know what to say so he settled on dipping his chin at her and trying not to move toward her.

"Would you like a shower?" Harry asked her once the introductions were over.

She nodded.

"I don't know if I can stand yet though."

"Well you were doing an alright job of it earlier. I think you'll be alright." He grinned and she blushed knowing he was referring to when she had clung to him helplessly.

He slid off the bed and held his arms out to her.

She grabbed onto his outstretched forearms and used them to hold herself up.

"I'm sorry." She said embarrassed at her weakness. "I'm just very tired."

"That's understandable." Harry agreed.

Emma flushed.

"Merlin what you all must think of me.." She stammered. "I mean you're Harry Potter. The greatest wizard of our time…"

"I'm going to disagree and say that was Albus Dumbledore." Harry joked trying to distract her.

"And I'm in the Weasley's house." She went on as if she hadn't heard him. "The Weasley's for Merlin's sake! Do you know they are just as famous as you?!"

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her. She was rambling strangely.

"You know I'm pretty sure I heard that somewhere."

"It's said they've sacrificed more than almost anyone in the battle against Voldemort. I heard their oldest son was bitten by a werewolf and the youngest.." She suddenly stopped and looked to the three brothers flushing bright red. "I'm sorry I tend to ramble when I get nervous or embarrassed."

"That's alright." Bill informed her kindly. "We've been trying to get Ron to shut up for years. You're a pleasant change from his jabbering."

Ron chuckled and smiled at her. She smiled back. It was a start.

****

Once they got Emma settled in the bathroom they made their way down the stairs.

"Harry mate. I'm not sure how Ginny is going to take this whole Emma being attached to you thing." Bill remarked tentatively.

Harry sighed.

"She'll understand."

They found the rest of the family had moved to the living room again. Ron briefly explained that she would be staying with them for awhile.

"She looks somewhat familiar." Mr. Weasley remarked when he was finished. "Her last name is Brown you said?"

Harry nodded.

"I was thinking that too. That maybe she is related to Lavender."

"Yes exactly."

"I think she must be somewhere near Percy's year or perhaps a year below." Bill added thoughtfully. She looks about four or five years younger than Charlie.

Harry stopped pacing in front of the fireplace and asked curiously.

"Where's Ginny?"

"I think she went for a fly Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley informed him.

Harry excused himself then and made his way toward the Weasley's makeshift quidditch pitch.

She was flying alright. And she looked magnificent. Her red hair was streaming along behind her as she flew in circles over the pitch twisting and turning every so often. It was quite a few minutes before she spotted Harry.

She landed next to him and smiled softly lying down onto the grass next to him.

"Is she alright?" She asked.

Harry nodded.

"I think she will be."

Ginny smiled.

"That's good. It must have just been horrible what she went through."

"It was." He agreed.

They were quiet for a time.

"She needs you doesn't she Harry?" Ginny finally voiced worriedly.

"Yeah. I think she does."

Ginny nodded.

"She's rather pretty."

Harry smiled and rolled over propping himself up on his elbow to look down at her.

"I prefer red-heads. You know that."

Ginny frowned but Harry saw her eyes light up happily.

"I thought we decided red-heads prefer Potters."

"You decided that."

"Well I'm usually right."

"Gin."

"Yes."

"Hush and let me tell you happy birthday."

She smiled happily and obliged, letting his mouth capture hers sweetly.

He cupped her jaw while he worshiped her lips and instantly felt his stomach begin to flutter wildly. She gave him butterflies with her every movement.

He pulled away and looked at her flushed expression.

"It would kill me if anything were to happen to you Ginny." He said huskily.

She reached up and touched his cheek.

"Nothings going to happen to me Harry."  
Harry sighed and buried his face into the curve of her neck.

"I need you."

"I need you too." She acknowledged, rubbing his back soothingly.

"I'll keep you safe." He said his voice firm with conviction.

She realized he was being absolutely serious and that he was worried about something happening to her. After what he'd been through that night Ginny knew he needed her to reassure him.

"I know love. I'm always safe with you."

He captured her lips once more, losing himself completely and letting everything that had happened the night before disappear.

****

Author's Note:

I know this was a weird place to end it but the next part is rather long and I will need more time to get it all laid out.

Sorry about all the dialogue in this one. It was rather necessary.

Hope you enjoyed it at least a little! And please Review!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all things related belong to J.K. Rowling.

Author's Note: Sorry for the wait and THANKYOU All for the reviews!!! I've been rather addicted to hearing what you guys think and I really appreciate all the feedback.

**Also just to clarify in response to a review Rabastan Lestrange attempted to rape Emma, he didn't succeed. And he was killed by Harry when he stunned him against the wall. Hopefully that made sense in the last chapter**

ONWARD AND FORWARD

Harry and Ginny made their way back toward the house a long while later. He was glad that she had taken the whole Emma situation well and he knew that it might be a bit trying over the next few days but that they would get through it.

He hoisted her up on his back while they were still some distance away and was rewarded not only with getting to hold her silky legs and smell her strawberry scented hair, but also with light sweeping kisses along his neck. She giggled adorably when he groaned in pleasure.

"You women don't know what you do to a bloke." He muttered playfully.

"Oh yes we do, we just know how to work your reactions to our advantage." She responded teasing.

Harry scowled at her from over his shoulder and then pretended to drop her a few times just to get her going. They were still laughing as they entered the house.

Harry was surprised and more than a little pleased to see Emma seated on the sofa. She was its sole occupant but not he noted the only occupant of the room.

Bill, Fleur, Mr. Weasley, Ron and Hermione and Charlie were all in attendance as well, though they stayed some feet away. Emma was still wearing the baggy sweats and t-shirt Harry had conjured the night before but her hair and body were cleaner and she looked like she was getting much of her color back.

Harry smiled at her from across the room. Her big brown eyes widened at the sight of him and she placed a hand to her chest unknowingly.

"Harry," she breathed in relief. "You're still here... that is to say you didn't leave."

Harry thought over her odd reaction and felt a strange sensation in his stomach. It was something akin to guilt. She looked so damned happy to see him that he didn't really know how to react at first.

"No I was just out spending some time with Ginny." He replied releasing one hand from under his girlfriend's leg to point at her. "Ginny I'd like you to meet Emma Brown. Emma this is my Gin."

He smiled proudly and moved forward still carrying Ginny to come stand next to Emma.

"Hello," Emma replied looking flushed. "It's… um.. very nice to meet you."

"You as well." Ginny replied kindly, keeping her grip around Harry's neck tight. "Harry tells me you might be staying with us for awhile."

Emma nodded looking even more embarrassed.

"Yes if it's not too much trouble."

"It's not." Charlie replied emphatically from his position on the opposite couch.

"No of course not." Ginny continued giving her brother a searching look before turning her attention back to Emma. "But I was wondering if you would like to change into some other clothes. My shirts might fit you but I'm a bit short for any of my bottoms to work. We have some of Hermione's stuff on hand in my room though and I'm sure you are quite close to her in size."

"Ginny didn't grow properly." Ron remarked playfully. "She decided to stop at eleven years old instead of keeping on like the rest of us."

Ginny stuck her tongue out at her brother but Harry shook his head.

"She stopped because she knew I'd like her at just this height." He said firmly giving Ginny a good pat on her thigh.

Ron made a gagging sound.

"Must you always be so mushy?" He whined.

"Anyway.." Ginny went on firmly ignoring Ron's complaints, "if you would like we could go up and see if there's anything for you to wear."

Emma looked hesitant.

"If you like Harry could come along too." Ginny offered helpfully, trying not to tense any further.

Emma blushed crimson.

"No..it's alright. Yes I would like to go up and maybe see if something fits." She answered finally. She stood gingerly still feeling worn out and waited while Harry put Ginny down onto the floor. She noticed that the Weasley girl was rather short. She barely reached the center of Harry's chest. She also noted though that while not so tall as Ron or Bill that Harry was at least a good inch over six feet.

"If you need anything just yell for me. I'll be right down here." He told Emma wanting to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere.

Ginny moved forward and held out her hand to the woman while Hermione led the way up the stairs shouting,

"Ginny do you think I might have left that blue button up shirt? That would look good.."

"She can wear my shirts! Mine are more comfortable!" Ginny shouted back. "Just see if there are any jeans or pants or shorts or something!!"

Emma grinned and placed her hand into Ginny's allowing the smaller woman to pull her forward.

"You reminded me of my own family just now." She said softly as they disappeared up the stairs.

Once they were out of sight Harry sighed in relief.

"She's getting better then?" He asked dropping into her vacated seat on the sofa.

"She about had a panic attack at first when you weren't here. She had just finished her shower and came down the stairs and saw everyone but you. I talked to her carefully like you did." Ron informed him. "She calmed down a bit after that. But she got even better when Charlie told her she could sit down on that couch and that we would all sit or stand over here." He gestured to the side of the room he was occupying.

Harry nodded.

"I'm glad she is adjusting. I wonder how long she is going to want to stay here.."

"Well she is welcome for as long as she needs to recuperate." Mr. Weasley said decidedly rising and excusing himself to go check on Molly in the kitchen.

Fleur followed him waltzing out of the room with a dramatic sigh of,

"I really 'ope she iz not making zat 'orrible chicken soup again."

Bill chuckled fondly shaking his head at his wife and turned back to Harry.

"I think Emma had a bit of a shock seeing you with Ginny."

"I noticed." He remarked dryly running his hands through his already messy hair. "I wonder if she somehow got it into her head that she likes me or something."

"I think she has mate." Ron answered rubbing his chin. "But Gin handled that better than I thought she would. I mean… she is very protective of you. Sometimes I think that maybe she is worried you're going to up and leave again suddenly."

There was a thick silence before Ron went on carefully.

"I guess we are all still adjusting to the idea that it is really over. I mean it's so strange to think that now all that's left to do is.. just cleaning up the mess Voldemort left behind."

*****

That night the Weasley's had a typical family dinner to celebrate Ginny's seventeenth birthday.

Mrs. Weasley was emotional throughout the whole thing and while she blubbered and sniffled about how she didn't know what she was going to do when there was no one left in the house Harry made mention to Mr. Weasley of his plans to move to Grimauld Place once Ginny had started school.

"Well Harry you know you are always welcome here. Molly and I love having you." Arthur replied."

"I know sir and I appreciate everything that you've done for me but I think that it's time I moved along and got a decent place of my own. I know Sirius' house is going to take some fixing up but I know that given time I can do it."

"I understand Harry and I realize that you need a little independence and some space now that things are settled. But it is going to be rather lonely in that large house all by yourself don't you think?"

Harry grinned and looked to Ron.

"Well actually I was hoping Ron might want to move in with me for at least the next year or so. I figured helping me clean the place up is more than enough to cover his rent there. And I know that it isn't the most appealing idea but well.. we will be working together…" Harry trailed off waiting for Ron to think it over.

He didn't have to wait long.

"Of course I'll move in with you mate!" He said loudly from across the table. "And I don't mind helping you fix the place up at all."

"What?" Mrs. Weasley remarked through her sniffling. "But Ronald… you've only just gotten home from being gone so long. Are you sure this is necessary?"

Ron immediately began consoling his mother while Harry, Mr. Weasley and Bill discussed the renovations Harry planned to make on the house.

Halfway through the meal Harry noticed that Charlie was uncharacteristically silent. He nudged Ginny to get her attention, interrupting her conversation with Hermione and Fleur about the latest dragon hide boots.

"Hey what do you make of Charlie tonight?" Harry asked her in a whisper so as not to be overheard.

"I think he's mooning over Emma." Ginny replied with a grin.

Harry pulled back startled.

"Really? You think he's starting to like her or something?" He asked in amazement.

Ginny shrugged and replied mysteriously,

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

Harry wondered at the scenario Ginny had planted in his head and couldn't help but smile. Charlie needed someone kind and caring and Emma needed a man who would love and protect her. The idea did have appeal.

Once Ginny had blown out the candles and they had all eaten a slice of ice-cream cake, as Ginny was addicted to anything involving ice-cream, they moved to the living room and watched while she opened her presents.

She received new shirts and a jean skirt from Hermione as well as a pair of thick leather thongs that she deemed were absolutely perfect.

"They had better be. Do you know how hard it is trying to find sandals that fit your tiny little feet without shopping in the children's section?" Hermione grumbled playfully.

Ginny thanked her again profusely and moved on to the next gift which was from all of her brothers and Harry.

"Oh sweet Merlin!" She remaked upon opening the box. "You didn't!"

"You deserved it Gin." Bill stated firmly.

"But… A firebolt? I can't accept this it's too much.."

"Don't worry about the cost Ginny. George and Harry did most of that and the rest of us just put in what we could." Percy informed her happily. "Besides now you can show off your real flying skills without your broom holding you back."

Ginny didn't know what to say. She had never owned anything like it in her entire life. She sat in shock for a few minutes before she rounded on Harry.

"You already got me a gift Potter what's the big idea?!" She screeched.

"The other present was just as much for me as it was for you and I would have bought it anyway. This one is because I really want my girlfriend to crush the Slytherins this year." He said with a smile his green eyes twinkling at her.

Damn she hated it when they did that. It made it hard for her to concentrate on anything but how beautiful they were when they sparkled.

"But Harry..?"

"Hush Ginny." He said tucking her hair behind her ear and cupping her jaw. "It's my money and I'll do what I want with it. And if that means spoiling my girlfriend then so be it."

Ginny finally sighed and nodded giving in without much of a fight. To be honest she didn't think she could give up the broom now that she had it.

She continued on through her gifts and while none were as great as the Firebolt they were all really thoughtful and wonderful just the same. She was surprised to find at the bottom of the pile a small card with a funny plastic flower attached to it. She eyed George curiously but he adamantly refused to take responsibility for it. She opened it carefully to reveal a note from none other than Kreacher.

It read in a sloppy untidy scrawl,

_To Master's Lady,_

_Kreacher sends his regards on your day of celebration and hopes that you has had a nice birthday. Kreacher would like for you to call on him if you ever needs anything and as Master's Lady Kreacher must say that he is glad you has lived another year._

It was signed simply _Kreacher_.

"Well who would have thought..." Ron remarked in wonder.

Ginny looked to Harry who looked rather confused but pleased that the house elf was making an effort.

They were all taking turns admiring Ginny's new Firebolt when Emma came down the stairs. She had slept the remainder of the afternoon after searching Ginny's wardrobe for clothes that would fit her. She waited nervously in the corner her arms folded over her chest until Charlie called out to her.

"Come on Emma you should join us."

She blushed profusely when all the Weasley's plus Harry and Hermione turned to look at her. But at their encouragement she came forward and took up a seat on one end of the large sofa.

"How are you feeling," Harry asked from his position on the floor leaning against Ginny's legs where she sat on the opposite couch from Emma.

"I'm feeling a bit better." She replied softly.

"That's good to hear." Mrs. Weasley remarked kindly. "Though we don't want you tiring yourself out before you are completely back to normal, so try not to overdo dear."

Emma nodded in agreement and allowed Mrs. Weasley to fuss over her and move off to collect some leftovers for her to eat.

"So are we on for a game of quidditch tomorrow then?" George asked everyone in excitement. "I mean we've all got to try out Ginny's new broom."

"Most definitely. I'm itching to try it now." Ginny responded her eyes sparkling happily.

"Well let's go. We could put some lights out and have a night game." Ron decided firmly. "Mione can be our cheering section, as she's awful with heights, and mum and dad can watch with her and help cheer us on."

Minutes later they were on the pitch. The teams were Charlie, Bill, Fleur and Ginny against Ron, Harry, George and Percy, with, Hermione, Emma, Molly and Arthur watching from below.

Harry had to laugh at Ginny's confidant look of triumph. She had already decided they would win. He looked over at Percy. He certainly wasn't his first choice for a co-chaser but he didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable on a broom either. He could make it work, especially with Ron playing keeper.

"Alright team." He encouraged as they talked strategy. "They think they have it in the bag but we've got something they don't… and that is the element of surprise."

They exchanged conspiratorial looks and with a few quick decisions made a game plan. Harry couldn't help but grin as he faced off against Ginny.

"You'd better wipe that smile off your face Potter." Ginny teased competitively. "Or I might have to do it for you."

Merlin he loved it when she got all devilish on him.  
"You know Ginny it really isn't fair at all." He responded calmly, hiding his desire.

"What's not fair?" She answered taking the bait he'd dangled in front of her.

"That I'm going to have to beat you on your birthday." He smirked.

Ginny's eyes narrowed and Harry watched her jaw clench in irritation.

"I'll tell you what Potter. We'll make a bet." She prompted saucily.

Harry brought his broom right up next to hers forcing their thighs to rub together.

"If I win you do what I want." He told her firmly.

"And_ when _I win you'll do what I want." She purred reaching out and gripping his thigh pretending to be righting herself on her broom.

"Deal." He breathed huskily. There was no way in hell he was going to lose.

Over two hours later they were still battling it out. Ginny refused to give an inch and Harry refused to let her have the win. His team was dealing with the disadvantage of Percy quite well using him as both a distraction and a surprise element to aid them in scoring but Ginny was relentless. Her flying was definitely better than anyone had ever given her credit for and it was interesting to see how good she was without her having to use a sub-standard broom. In the end their teams were pretty evenly matched.

Harry would be lying if he said that her every move didn't turn him on. Hell, just looking at her when she had that determined expression was enough to get him all hot and bothered.

It came down to a tie, of course, and it was decided by Hermione, who was ready to head inside, that the next goal would win.

Harry smirked at Ginny from across the pitch and he watched her eyes widen with shock and desire as he pulled his t-shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. Hermione and Fleur gave appreciative cat-calls and whistles from their respective positions on the ground and in the air. Their reaction only flustered Ginny all the more.

Two minutes later Percy scored the winning goal. Ginny no longer cared she flew right at Harry and slammed into him.

"What's the big idea Potter?" She seethed. "That was a low move."

Harry just smiled in a cocky manner and dove toward the ground refusing to answer her.

Ginny followed.

He walked to the edge of the clearing and reclaimed his shirt and without speaking strode, still bare-chested, right back toward Ginny who was now surrounded by her family, Hermione and Emma. Harry received his congratulations from everyone but Ginny who merely glared.

"So.." He trailed off happily.

"So what?" She snapped huffily.

She wished he didn't look so damned handsome. His hair was as untidy as ever and his green eyes were sparkling with mischief and Merlin his chest looked amazing. He was so tall and bloody hell was he built...She had to clench her fists at her sides to keep from launching herself at him.

"I believe we won the game. I guess that means I won the bet." He drawled.

Ron looked back and forth between Harry and his sister with confusion.

"What bet?" He questioned.

"Me and Ginny bet on who would win the game." Harry replied never taking his eyes off of his girlfriend.

"So what do you get for winning?" Ron continued bluntly.

"Stay out of it Ron." Ginny snapped angrily her brown eyes flashing dangerously at Harry.

He only chuckled more and moved toward her slowly.

"Nobody likes a sore loser Gin." He teased coming around to stand behind her.

"Nobody likes arrogant arseholes either but you don't seem to be changing you tune."

Harry laughed again turning her around to face him wrapping his arms about her waist and pulling her up against him.

"Wait I want to know what you win Harry.." Ron complained receiving a smack from Bill across the top of his head.

"It's probably private you idiot." He scolded.

"Well they better just un-private it." Ron rebounded harshly. "Harry shouldn't be thinking of.."

"I'll tell you if you really want to know mate." Harry cut in not letting his friend start in ranting. "If I win Ginny has to do whatever I want."

"So what are you going to make her do?" Ron asked receiving incredulous looks from the rest of his family and another smack upside his head from Bill.

Harry didn't reply he was looking at Ginny, who was adamantly staring at the ground.

"I'm not sure yet. I'm not going to make her pay up now."

Ginny turned her head up to glare at him. She wasn't going to let him play the game his way. He had basically cheated in her opinion. It wasn't like she could go around flying all over the place with her shirt off!

"You have two weeks to make a decision Potter after that the bet is null and void." She spoke with finality.

Harry nodded in agreement and strode toward the house with the rest of the Weasley's Emma and Hermione, towing his highly irritated girlfriend along by her wrist and smirking happily over his success. He already had an idea for her payment in mind.

****

Ginny sighed sleepily. She was dreaming the strangest things about butterflies. They were all over her stomach, their wings fluttering madly against her skin. And they were kissing her, sending shivers all down her body.

Wait. That couldn't be right could it? Butterflies didn't kiss, did they?

She blinked a few times into the darkness. She was in her bed and it was after midnight. But she wasn't alone.

She smiled at the source of the kisses. Harry was positioned with his chest lying between her legs while he occupied himself planting kisses all along her abdomen. His messy black hair tickled across her skin lightly, the obvious source of the butterfly wings. One hand gripped her side at her ribs, just beneath her breast. His other arm was underneath her curling around her back and pulling her stomach up to his lips.

She reached down and put her hand on his head running her fingers through his soft jet black hair. She felt him smile against her skin; he knew she was awake now.

"Mmmm." She breathed. "I like waking up this way."  
"I thought you might." He replied cheekily tilting his head to look up at her.

They were silent for a moment both staring at each other in the semi-dark and drinking in the moment. Harry took the time to crawl up her body and plant his forearms on either side of her head, bracing himself so that his weight didn't crush her.

He held a finger to his lips telling her to be quiet. At her nod of consent he brought his mouth down to hers and pulled her bottom lip between his own seductively.

It was all she could do not to moan out loud at the contact and the urge only grew stronger when he used his tongue to trace the shape of her lip before letting it go and moving toward her upper one. He kissed it softly, so lightly she barely felt it. Then he moved to the apple of her cheek repeating the feather light kiss again before moving to her other cheek. This was followed by her jaw, her neck, her shoulders, and finally her nose and eyelids. All the while his kiss stayed light and soft, like butterfly wings she thought absently as she gasped at the sensation.

Then he was kissing her lips again. So sweetly and adoringly it was almost reverent. She was reeling. It was like he was making love to her without all the physicality. His lips were capturing her completely and she couldn't do anything to fight it. She moaned deeply and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck while her legs moved up and curled around him of their own accord. He pulled back.

His green eyes were bright and blazing.

"Gin." He panted. "I'm going to call in that bet now."

She looked at him irritated. What could he possibly want her to do right now? It wasn't the right time.._she_ was enjoying herself damnit. He shouldn't even be contemplating the stupid bet. He should be kissing her, and running his hands up her stomach like she liked him to do. Why did he have to bring the dumb thing up right then?

"You agreed you would do anything I wanted right?" He asked seriously, his breath coming out unevenly.

She nodded her agreement still frowning.

"Then I want you to do something for me." He continued. "I'm going to keep kissing you, for a very very long time and in a lot of damned sexy places." His hand moved in a long stroke up her thigh as he said this. "What I want you to do is not make a sound. You can't make any of those incredibly delicious noises that you like to. You are just going to have to lie there and take it all in."

"But Harry…" She started protesting. "I don't think I can do that."

"A bet's a bet Ginny. You have to do what I say and I say be silent. It's time to pay up." He informed her moving to start kissing her neck.

"But I.."

"Be quiet baby." He scolded. "I'm enjoying myself and you'll wake up your brothers."

She was silent then. And she did her best to stay quiet her breathing coming out harsh and ragged as he kissed his way down her body from her neck to her ankles and all the way back up again. She was almost shaking with the feelings he was causing inside her.

****

Harry had no idea what had come over him in the middle of the night. It had just seemed appropriate to come to her room and to do exactly what he was doing. He had originally planned to take her back to the same tree that she had fainted at and force her to not make a sound as he did what he liked but the urge to be with her when he woke up was too much. A part of him screamed that he was making sure she knew she was his but that was silly. A larger part said that he was letting her know that he was hers.

That made more sense. He wanted to give her everything and that meant all of himself too. He knew that his actions were probably due somewhat to Emma's reaction to him earlier that day but he couldn't stop them. He wanted Ginny to know that he belonged to her. That he would worship every inch of her. That he wanted only her and no one else.

He kissed his way along her body varying the pressure of his mouth and the stroke of his tongue experimenting with what she might like. He was pleasantly rewarded when she would take a sharp quick breath or when she began to almost pant in response to his teasing. He was learning about her and about what she liked and Merlin did that make him happy…and hard.

He had yet to venture underneath her clothing but as he kissed his way back up to her lips he gave her a questioning look and slid his hand up under her top. She nodded her eyes half closed in pleasure, his signal to continue. He was thankful that she had worn a sports bra underneath her silky tank-top because he might not have been able to keep himself quiet or on the bed if he'd encountered only her. Not that the thin fabric did much to hide her attributes. He had known her breasts were full but as he placed his hand over one while kissing her mouth roughly he was surprised to find just how much of it there was.

He fought his reaction to knowing that her nipples were hard and lying just underneath one layer of cotton, and that he only had to slip his hand underneath to know what she really felt like. It took all of his control to just keep touching her without pushing it further.

He kissed her with increased intensity to counter balance the will power he was being forced to exert.

A moment later she pulled back.

"Harry.." She whispered her voice pleading.

He removed his hand from her chest and brought it up to parallel his other along her jaw.

"What baby?"

"I want you to." She breathed huskily.

He shook his head knowing that although she was giving him permission to _really _touch her that he was on thin ice with himself as it was.

"Not tonight." He answered kissing her softly.

"Why not?" She begged, her hands coming up to frame his face gently. "Why not tonight? I want you to."

"I want to too." He replied placing his forehead against hers with a quiet sigh. "But I don't want to rush all this."

"It's not rushing if we are both ready." She pleaded stroking his face lovingly with her fingertips.

Harry pushed himself up on his arms and looked down at her seriously.

"Would you believe me if I said I wasn't ready?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Yes." She finally answered. "But could I ask why you aren't ready?"

Harry rolled onto his side and pulled her over so that she was facing him.

"It's important to me that you feel comfortable with everything that we do. You know that." He began feeling too tightly wound. "But it's also important that I don't get carried away and forget all that. Everything about you affects me so much that I worry I'll lose my handle on things."

"But what if that's okay?" She asked. "What if I'm alright with you losing control of the situation?"

"I'm not." He stated firmly. "I want to do all of this the right way Ginny. Look.. not that I don't think Ron and Hermione are perfectly capable of making their own choices, but the way they did things isn't the way I want to do things. I want it to be the right time, not just some random time. And I don't want to feel guilty about it afterward because I went back on my word to your dad."

"I understand that. But I don't think that a little groping is going to necessarily lead to you doing that." She teased.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her before whispering back,

"Alright lets pretend we are back to where we were a few minutes ago. And let's say that when you told me that you wanted me to touch you I did. And then let's say I lose my grip on my control and we start getting carried away. Would you tell me to stop? Would you remind me that it's important for us to wait?"

Ginny sighed and answered honestly.

"No I wouldn't."

"And I understand your reasons for that." Harry informed her carefully reaching out and pulling her to him until their bodies were flush up against one another.

He placed his chin on the top of her head and continued,

"But I need you to understand my reasons too. I don't want you to think that I don't want you as much as you want me because I do. I want all of you, everyday for the rest of forever but… I have choices now. I can choose to do things the right way. With everything that happened before… it was my choices that made everything turn out the way it did, but at the same time I also felt like I didn't _have_ a choice a lot of the time. It was either face him and hope for the best or run away scared and let more people die because I was a coward. I chose not to run away. It was a choice but not much of one."

Harry stopped frustrated, realizing that he wasn't getting his point across the way he had wanted to.

"What I'm trying to say is that this choice, choosing to do things the right way with you, it feels right. It feels good."

Ginny sighed knowing she had to give in to his wants. He had done so much for her already that waiting until he was ready to truly be with her seemed small in comparison.

"I understand Harry."

He nodded his chin hitting the top of her head repeatedly.

"I can love you any way I want now Ginny." He told her. "I don't have to do it from far away or pretend that it isn't there."

"I'm glad." She smiled against his chest. "I was getting a little tired of waiting for you to come around."

Harry chuckled.

"Sorry about that. Next time an evil dark wizard decides I'm his arch nemesis I'll just off him sooner alright."

Ginny nodded,

"Good idea."

They both fell into quiet laughter before a comfortable silence descended.

She rubbed Harry's back while he stroked her side and she thought about all that he had been through to get to the point that he was already at with her. He was so different already from the quiet brooding person that he had been before that she wondered if maybe he wasn't right to wait until he had truly come into himself to take their relationship further. Everyday he got a little happier. More relaxed. Eventually it would probably really hit him that he was never going to have to go back to the way things were before.

Things were moving forward and eventually so would they.

Authors Note:

Once again I'm sorry it took so long to get this out! I really hope you all enjoy it. The next few chapters are in the works and are going to be moving the story along more. Let me know if you want more romance or action or if any of you have any suggestions. I really love hearing from you guys!!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling (genius that she is!)

Author's note: Please, please, please accept my apology for this taking so long. I really truly have been very busy. I'm sorry to have kept you all waiting and I know this one chapter probably doesn't completely suffice but I promise I will update again no later than Saturday and I have some free time coming up so you will be getting a few more chapters before I have to start in on studying for my end of term exams. The first part of this is rather silly but I hope you enjoy it anyway and the second helps to set up the upcoming chapters. Thankyou all for being so patient with me and for all your wonderful reviews! Please keep them coming and I promise I will give you more chapters to review! Enjoy!

Of Teasing, Joking and Two New Additions

The morning following Ginny's birthday Harry and Ron made the trip to Auror Headquarters to fill out the appropriate paperwork following the mission and to report in on what was happening with Emma.

"So it's your opinion that the girl would be alright staying on at your home?" Wallace questioned Ron once he and Harry were done relaying how she seemed to have improved in her short time at the Burrow but that she was still refusing to tell them anything about her family or where she lived.

"She is fine there for right now." Ron nodded. "My mum doesn't mind the company and Emma is still rather attached to Harry. It would probably be best to keep her there until we figure out who she is and why she doesn't want to go home. Although I suppose that's pretty obvious given her circumstances.."

Harry frowned.

"What do you mean?"

"Well you know.." Ron explained, "The fact that she was very nearly violated and the only real evidence we have to support that she wasn't is her word that the bastards hadn't already gotten to that when we arrived. If her family is older and more traditional they would probably consider her ruined. Her reputation and worth for marriage that is…"

"Wait a minute, so you're saying that because she got stuck in an absolutely horrible and traumatizing situation , that was entirely not her fault, that her family and other people in society would hold that against her and see her as damaged goods?" Harry questioned incredulously.

"Look mate," Ron stated defensively. "I know you are used to our family and our being accepting and all but you have to realize that not every wizarding family is like ours. We don't take as much stock in the old traditions as most but there are many families that still arrange marriages and keep to the old names and customs. Hell my Aunt Muriel wanted mum to arrange Bill's marriage to someone from the Patil family but Dad wouldn't hear of it. It's just like Malfoy.. You know how much stock his family placed in being pureblood and not associating with the wrong sort. To many people, what happened to Emma is sort of considered a scandal and her… well her chances for marriage into a decent family in society would probably be pretty much gone after this incident."

"That's ridiculous." Harry muttered.

Ron shrugged.

"I'm just telling you how it is. Her family is probably very traditional and she is afraid to come to them with this sort of thing for fear of their judgment."

Wallace nodded.

"I suppose she can stay with you for now. In the meantime I'll get someone to research the Brown family and see if that really is her last name or not. If she told the truth it won't take long to search our archives and figure out where her family is."

Harry and Ron nodded and stood to go.

"Before you two head out I've got some important news for you." Wallace said stilling their movements. "You have both officially graduated the training program, congratulations."

Harry looked at Ron feeling shocked. Ron just stared at Wallace with his mouth hanging open.

"I'm sorry I thought you just said we… that we were done with our training." Ron stuttered.

"Your ears work then I see. Yes Weasley that's what I said. We would like for the two of you including Boot and MacMillan to join the department." He paused at their confused expressions. "You had to know we've been planning on this for awhile. I mean really, did you honestly think we would keep the two of you in training for long? You have probably already dealt with more than the whole department combined. It would be ridiculous of us to assume there is all that much more we could teach you about fighting dark wizards."

Ron made a strange choking noise in his throat and stared at the wall to his left with a faraway look in his eyes. Harry smiled.

"Well thankyou sir. We really appreciate the opportunity and your faith in our abilities."

"Well you two have already proved you can handle yourselves in a tricky situation and what with the shortage of aurors we've had lately it really is necessary to skip the traditional route."

Ron finally found his voice.

"Doesn't it normally take three years to graduate from auror training… and wouldn't we normally have to take tests? And…"

"Look Weasley do you want the job or not?" Wallace growled.

Ron shot up out of his chair and extended his hand.

"You bet your ass I do sir."

Wallace shook it with a chuckle. As his two newest recruits walked out the door he couldn't help but think that things were definitely going to be more interesting from then on.

****

Everyone was happy for Harry and Ron who had made their announcement at dinner and the men all had a good time talking about how they thought things were going to go for them working alongside Wallace and the other aurors.

The weeks following their appointment to the department flew by. Harry and Ron spent their Monday through Friday and occasionally their Saturday and Sunday doing reconnaissance work for Wallace trying to discover where more of Voldemort's followers might be hiding out. They were both tired and sore most nights (or in some cases early mornings) when they returned from work but they were both pleased and excited to be doing more to help in the efforts to clean up Voldemort's mess.

Harry missed spending time with Ginny and was sad and disappointed when all of a sudden it seemed September first was only days away. But he was pleasantly surprised and excited when he and Ron were given the day before she and Hermione were due to leave off.

He woke up early that morning. He and Ron it seemed both had strange internal alarm clocks now that they had been consistently having to rise at four A.M. He threw on a pair of sweats, a t-shirt and his new Nike's and started down the stairs ready to head out for a run. Ron stumbled down a few moments after him rubbing his stiff neck.

They stretched in the backyard in silence allowing their muscles to wake up slowly. Once they both felt loose enough they began their run, doing laps around the Weasley's property. Wallace had stressed to them the necessity of keeping in shape and both he and Ron hadn't argued. They knew the importance of stamina when it came to dealing with a difficult situation. Harry for one knew it wasn't pleasant to rely only on adrenaline to get you out of a mess, it usually meant more time in the hospital wing recovering from the beating he had given his body.

Once they were done with their run they moved to Mr. Weasley's old shed where they had set up a muggle weight bench. They took turns spotting each other while altering the amount of resistance they were dealing with.

"So how are things with Hermione?" Harry questioned as Ron moved to change the set of weights.

"Bloody perfect mate!" Ron chuckled. "My only complaint is I don't see her enough. Especially not at night.."

Harry nodded in understanding. Hermione had been staying with her parents for the most part since their return and would only occasionally stay over at the Weasley's.

"But I get it you know. It's not like she got to see her parents at all this whole last year and.. well then we had to go get them back and well I know she knew it was going to happen but I reckon it was quite a shock for her when they really didn't remember who she was." Ron said thoughtfully.

"Yeah that would be pretty tough." Harry agreed moving to spot Ron as he began lifting the weighted bar once again.

Once he had finished his round in silence he sat up and with a now very familiar grin told Harry.

"The sex is fucking fantastic."

Harry threw the towel he had wrapped around his neck at Ron's face.

"She is like my sister Ron." He groaned playfully.

"Your very hot, very flexible sister.." Ron teased.

Harry just smiled and let Ron continue to tease him.

"You want to know the best part about all this keeping our intimacy quiet?" Ron questioned him casually. "It means you are the only one who knows and therefore the only one I get to fill in with all the dirty details."

"Why are you keeping it quiet?" Harry asked curiously taking a drink from his water bottle.

"Because I don't want her to feel embarrassed or ashamed." Ron stated firmly. "I know I sort of explained this to you earlier but our world doesn't really take disgrace lightly and that's how they see women who are no longer virgins but are still unmarried. Not everyone of course but… well most."

"So the wizarding world is more judgmental than I thought."

Ron nodded.

"Somewhat yeah. I just don't want my mother, Ginny or any of my brother's to know yet because while it is all fine and dandy for a bloke to sleep around when it comes to women there's a certain stigma you know."

"What about your dad?" Harry asked noticing he had left Arthur out of the scenario.

"Please, you know my dad he doesn't follow any of the silly traditions or take much stock in them. But he would accidentally let it slip to my mum and then of course it's common knowledge."

"So how long are you planning on keeping this quiet then?"

Ron shrugged.

"Don't know. Maybe until we are engaged. Maybe until we are married."

"Wait a second. I'm a little scared now." Harry joked eyeing Ron with suspicion. "Are you sure you are Ron Weasley. You know my best mate of seven years who has never talked about commitment before in his life and is now all of a sudden talking about marrying my other best friend who is practically my sister. I think we might need to get your head examined."

Ron grinned at Harry's teasing.

"It all changed you know.." Ron tried to explain. "With the final battle and the year spent looking for Horcruxes. It all became so much more. I realized all the things that I am actually going to get to do now that you beat Voldemort. I think that somewhere along the way I just.. grew up. And came to understand that everything I've ever wanted was standing right in front of me."

They were silent for a minute both processing the idea of Voldemort being gone for what felt like the thousandth time and yet both still found it a little hard to believe that it was really true.

"So I've told you what I've determined I want in life.." Ron stated breaking the silence. "What is it you want?"

Harry grinned cheekily realizing the opening Ron had just provided for him.

He shuffled toward the door to the shed making it look like he was just thinking about Ron's question.

"Well you know there is one thing I've been waiting a really long time to do and now that it's over I suppose I should just go and get it over with." Harry said making his voice sound anxious.

"What is it?" Ron asked his curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm going to shag your sister." Harry said smiling brightly and raising his eyebrows at Ron.

Ron jumped up off the bench and glared at him.

"You are going to what?" He blanched.

"Well all this talk of how great sex is with Hermione and how you've found everything you've ever wanted with her makes all my wanting to wait seem silly. Afterall Ginny is right upstairs and we both love each other. She _is_ who I want to spend the rest of my life with so.. you're right I should just go up there and shag her senseless." Harry said making it sound as if he were agreeing with Ron.

"NO…wha…I didn't…You're mixed up Harry." He sputtered angrily.

Harry just smirked and said calmly,

"Thanks for the advice Ron I think I'm going to go do what you recommended right now."

He turned and began walking toward the Burrow at a brisk pace counting down from ten.

Three…Two…One..

Right on cue he heard Ron's earsplitting shout of,

"OY POTTER! GET YOUR BLODDY ARSE BACK HERE AND AWAY FROM MY SISTER!"

Harry waited for Ron to catch up to him laughing like a hyena the whole while.

Ron realized he'd been played once he reached Harry's side and shook his head at how ridiculous and carefree his best friend had become since vanquishing the Dark Lord.

"And all this time I thought you were this brooding, moody, glum sort of fellow and it turns out I'm the bloody mature one while you can't take anything seriously anymore." Ron scolded as they entered the front door.

"Admit it that was pretty funny. You were completely paranoid that I was off to shag your sister senseless." Harry snorted.

"Yeah yeah real funny Potter." Ron grumbled.

They split up to take showers and get dressed and once he was ready to head to Diagon Alley for the day Harry decided to wake up Ginny.

His girlfriend was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She was curled up underneath her covers with only her head visible above the comforter and one leg sticking out from underneath the blankets awkwardly. Her fiery red hair was splayed out all over the pillow and Harry couldn't help but admire how gorgeous she was. He was damned lucky that she had taken him back after leaving her to try and do what he could to defeat Voldemort.

He moved toward her smiling and carefully slipped his shoes off, gently lifting the covers and crawling into bed next to her.

He felt an overwhelming surge of cockiness when she automatically reached out and wrapped her arms around him still sleeping soundly. It felt good to know that she wanted him and reached for him even subconsciously.

He brushed her hair back behind her ear as she buried her nose in the center of his chest breathing deeply. Harry watched as she began to wake up more and more. She burrowed her face deeper into his chest and breathed in his scent.

"Mmmm.." she sighed sleepily. "Dean you smell so good."

"So do yo…what the hell..DEAN!?" Harry growled seriously irritated pulling back and looking down at her while squeezing her shoulders roughly. "I'm not Dean bloody Thomas! Ginny what in Merlin's name is the matter with you?! …I can't believe I.."

He trailed off as he realized she was shaking with her laughter. She had said it on purpose.

"Oh… that was just wrong." He said scowling at her. "You're gonna get it now."

He threw himself over the top of her and began to tickle her mercilessly. Ginny was so overcome with laughter at both Harry's reaction and at his tickling that she could barely breathe.

"Harry….can't…breathe.. stop…" She managed to choke out.

"Oh not bloody likely Ms. Weasley. I don't think we've even begun to cover your punishment yet." Harry argued continuing to tickle her.

"Just…joking…" she choked through her giggles.

"I'll show you joking you little brat," he said grinning and rolling off of her onto the floor only to yank her up out of the bed and throw her over his shoulder as if she weighed no more than his school bag.

He sauntered down the stairs with Ginny bouncing against his back occasionally letting out a delayed giggle or unladylike snort.

"You had better not still be laughing back there!" Harry scolded warningly.

"Ahh, you should have seen your face!" She chortled pleased with herself.

Harry just continued to grin evilly and kept marching down the stairs. He made sure to saunter through the kitchen just as everyone was sitting down for breakfast.

The Weasley's had all planned to go to Diagon Alley together to shop for Ginny's school things claiming it was the last time they would get to do it until someone had children and even then they had to wait eleven years. Harry knew it was more for his benefit than for the nostalgic reasons they were claiming but he appreciated their support all the same. He had been having a rough time of it getting to work some mornings, and so had Ron. People tended to waylay them in the lifts and in the atrium when they apparated to the ministry in the mornings. Why anyone would want to be in to work at five just to bullshit with him and Ron was beyond Harry's comprehension but he imagined that if it was bad enough at work it was probably going to be a lot worse when he was surrounded by parents and students and everyday people wanting to thank him or criticize his dark wizard killing methods (as was often the case with elderly witches and wizards). He appreciated the Weasleys wanting to come and run crowd control for him.

He was pleased to see that Bill and Fleur along with Charlie and Percy were all present along with the usual of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Emma and Ron. Harry grinned cheekily at them all as he marched toward the door to the yard.

"Harry, could I ask what you are doing marching around with my sister as if she were a sack of wheat?" Bill quipped curiously, smiling at the sight of his sleep disheveled baby sister being carted around by her boyfriend.

Ginny snorted into her hands caught up once again by fits of giggles at the thought of how Harry had looked after he realized she called him Dean. Harry smacked her bum in punishment knowing where her thoughts had turned.

"Shut it you." He ordered and shuffled around to answer Bill.

"Ginny's being punished." He stated evasively.

"Oooh I'm really scared." She cackled. "It's really gonna suck when all the blood rushes to my head. This is some punishment you've got going Potter."

Harry rolled his eyes and let her keep babbling on as he marched toward the door. She was still rambling right up to the point when he reached the large water trough that sat next to the Weasley's house for when Mrs. Weasley needed to wash up after working in the garden.

****

"What do you think he's gonna do?" Charlie asked curiously.

"Depends on what she did…" Ron trailed off with a smirk.

They all listened as Ginny kept muttering things about how ridiculous Harry's face had looked and how she was going to be laughing about it for days to come.

Ron knew Harry had left the door open on purpose to let them listen to her tirade and every Weasley present came to a surprised silence when they heard a great splash and Ginny's rambling coming to a sudden stop.

The next thing they knew Harry was marching back inside and sitting down as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

"Mate," Ron started carefully, "Please tell me you didn't just toss her into the water trough.."

"Of course I did." Harry stated casually and asked Bill to pass the bacon.

"Five sickles say she curses him." Charlie put in suddenly.

"Deal, but I say she goes at him with her bare hands.." Bill put in eagerly.

Harry just grinned waiting for the sound he was looking for.

"ARGHHHHHHHHH!" He heard her scream suddenly and burst into laughter.

He was trying to contain his snorting and cackling when she came marching sopping wet through the door.

"POTTER!" She screeched furiously. "What in the bloody hell is the matter with you?!"

"So you finally realize it's me then?" He asked trying to keep a straight face.

"You…You…Prat!... You are the sorriest excuse for a boyfriend I've ever seen in my life!" She bellowed. "You're an insufferable git!"

She continued to throw insults at him as he stood casually and made his way to stand in front of her. She was red in the face and screeching like a banshee and yet Harry knew there wasn't anyone as beautiful as Ginny. Her eyes blazed angrily and her fists clenched tightly as he admired her.

"And if you think that I'm going to forgive you for this you better think again! You are gonna regret the day you were bo…."

Harry scooped her up and placed her on the counter gently. He began nuzzling her neck as she began her tirade all over again. She stuttered a few times as he made contact with the spot that he knew made her crazy.

"Harry stop that! I'm trying to yell at you damn it! And you aren't letting me.."

Harry pulled back and looked at her innocently.

"I think we are even now." He said diplomatically.

Ginny's cheeks flushed red.

"Oh we most certainly are not.. Look at me! I'm sopping wet and dripping all over my mother's kitchen.." She fumed. "All I did to you was.."

"Ginny you called me some other bloke's name." Harry scolded crossing his arms over his chest and glaring at her. "I think you knew you had it coming."

Suddenly Ron burst into laughter and sent his toast flying all over Percy who glared at his pig of a brother.

"Wait a second she called you some other guy's name?" He chortled merrily. "Who's?"

"I don't think that's relevant Ron." Harry snapped irritated.

"Oh I think it is." Charlie added in with a smirk. "I mean after all if it was just some random name that can be taken somewhat lightly. If it was an ex-boyfriend on the other hand then that's a whole nother story."

"See!" Harry grinned triumphantly turning back to Ginny. "You did deserve it!"

Ginny scowled and slid off the counter.

"It was a joke Potter." She hissed.

"Calling me Dean is never a joke Ginevra Weasley and I'm never going to take it as one."

The Weasley men all erupted into laughter at that point and Mrs. Weasley had to cover her mouth with her napkin to keep them from seeing her smile. Fleur just looked at Bill with an amused expression. She waited for her opportunity winking slyly at Ginny before saying innocently.

"Bill is zis like zee time I called you Pierre?"

Bill froze mid-laugh and scowled at his wife.

"I thought we agreed we were never going to bring that up again." He said through clenched teeth.

"Hah!" Harry laughed jumping up and down a little. "See. It's not funny at all is it! Not if it's you! Oh it's all freaking hilarious until it's your girlfriend calling you some bloody idiot's name!"

"Dean wasn't an idiot!" Ginny protested huffily.

Harry began to laugh merrily.

"Oh baby.." He said patronizingly, cupping her face in his hands. "You and I both know he was a great, big, giant, huge, colossal…"

"Did you actually just say colossal?" She muttered frowning at him the way she did when George criticized her favorite teddy bear when she was three.

"..Enormous, massive, ridiculously moronic idiot. What else could he be?" Harry finished smiling amusedly. "He let the most amazing thing that ever happened to him walk right out of his life."

"Ah shit I think I know where he's going with this." Ron muttered darkly turning back to his remaining toast ignoring his mother's complaints about the language in her house going downhill.

"What was that?" Ginny asked still pouting.

"You." Harry answered seriously.

"And there it is." Ron stated glumly jamming his fork down on his plate and excusing himself to go wait for Hermione in the living room.

"You really think he was an idiot for letting me go?" Ginny asked forgetting why she had been mad in the first place.

Harry nodded.

Ginny smiled and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"Well good. You're a smart man then Harry Potter."

Ginny marched off cheerfully to take a shower and Harry's smile widened.

Charlie was shaking his head and Bill and Percy were looking incredulous when Harry sat back down at the table.

"What?" He asked cheekily.

"I don't know how the hell you get yourself out of situations with her but I'll be damned if I'm not impressed." Bill answered.

"I think love has something to do with it.." Mr. Weasley remarked casually just as Ron was re-entering the kitchen with Hermione in tow.

"For Merlin's sake, the whole world's going sappy!" He exclaimed exasperated.

****

Once Ginny was dressed and ready to go they all set off for Diagon Alley, emerging in the floo of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Alright dears what is it you both need?" Mrs. Weasley asked Ginny and Hermione once they had arrived.

Ginny showed her mother her school letter and Hermione did the same.

"Well I suppose it's off to Gringotts first then." Mrs. Weasley decided looking at the large amount of books and supplies that Ginny would need.

"I don't see why they couldn't just assign the same books as last term." Ron complained looking at how much they were going to have to purchase.

"Well there are going to be new teachers Ronald. It's only natural that they would choose different material based on how they teach their class." Hermione contradicted.

The family made their way through the brick archway and into Diagon Alley where they set off for Gringotts.

Harry threw his arm around Ginny's shoulders and whispered warmly,

"Do you have any idea how much I'm going to miss you once you're back at school?"

Ginny leaned into him and sighed.

"Probably a little less than I'm going to miss you."

"Not likely. I'm definitely going to miss you more."

"It's going to be really hard isn't it Harry?" She asked worriedly. "Being away from each other for so long?"

"Yes it will be." Harry nodded. "But we're gonna get through it all Gin. It's going to be over before you know it."

She smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Upon entering Gringotts Harry was immediately intercepted by Griphook who marched Harry, who latched onto Ginny dragging her with him, over to his station in order to ensure that he was the one who would help them out.

"What can I do for you today Mr. Potter?" Griphook questioned waiting patiently for Harry to recover.

"I..uh..I need to take some money out of my vault and…so does Mrs. Weasley. And my friend Hermione needs to have her money changed over."

"If the young miss would step forward I will gladly exchange her bills for the proper currency. Then we may proceed down into the tunnels to visit your vaults." Griphook explained.

Harry nodded allowing Hermione to move in front of him.

"So we…we're alright then?" Harry questioned casually over Hermione's shoulder. "I mean what with the happenings of the past year and all."

Griphook smiled in a very goblin-like way.

"Mr. Potter you did the whole world a favor by removing the Dark Lord, not just the _wizarding_ one."

Harry nodded understanding that Griphook was thanking him in his own way despite their many differences.

Once Hermione had exchanged her muggle money, which Mr. Weasley had been admiring, for galleons and sickles she and Ron excused themselves and set off to visit the shops on their own, with Mrs. Weasley calling after them to be careful and to stay together.

"Oh yeah like them splitting up is going to be a problem," Bill muttered sarcastically.

Harry felt something akin to jealously watching them walk away to spend their time enjoying the day while it was very likely that he would be bombarded everywhere he went by well-wishers and the like and would get very little time on his own with Ginny, if any at all. He selfishly hoped people would get distracted by the sight of Ron and Hermione together and that he might be able to get lost in the crowd of Weasleys.

After Mrs. Weasley cleared out the majority of her vault they moved on to Harry's.

"I swear every time I come down here it's like there's more and more gold in that thing Potter." Ginny teased.

Harry shrugged sheepishly knowing that it was probably true as his money earned interest all the time and he very rarely spent much of it. And now that he was working he was making his own contribution t o the growing pile of gold.

He remembered the day he and Ron had received their first paychecks from the auror department. It had felt good knowing that he could earn his own way in the world.

Once they were out and above ground again they decided to head to Madame Malkin's first as Ginny was to get new school robes.

"Mum honestly it's not like I've grown at all since last year or the one before." Ginny protested. "I really don't need new robes."

"Now Ginny," her father interjected affectionately. "you know yours were damaged quite a bit with all the happenings last year and your mother and I believe you deserve new ones."

"Daddy I don't need new ones." She replied. "It's really not necessary."

Mr. Weasley just smiled and tucked his only daughter under his arm tugging her along toward the shop.

"So…," Charlie began stepping up to match Harry's stride.

Harry lifted and eyebrow at him curiously.

"Well uh… I was wondering Harry. How's Emma doing?"

Harry smiled, Ginny had been right. Harry thought about the conversation he had had with the woman only the night before and shrugged remembering how she was still moving about as if in slow motion.

"I think she is having a hard time adjusting. I know she is doing a lot better already but she still won't tell me why she doesn't want to go home to her family. Ron sort of explained what her situation looks like but I still think she is taking this pretty hard. She seems perfectly fine just staying on with your family…"

"Our family Harry." Charlie corrected.

Harry grinned.

"Right our family. I just don't know if she is ever gonna get past this if she doesn't start opening up about it. She really won't talk to me about what happened there even though she was with them for days before we found her. I know that it was traumatic but…" Harry trailed off.

"Well maybe it would help if someone else were to try to talk to her. She formed a strange attachment to you maybe that is keeping her from letting you in. I mean maybe it's too personal or something."

"You could be right. It would be great if you would try and talk to her." Harry supplied trying to keep the corners of his mouth from turning up.

"Me?" Charlie sputtered. "I meant like Hermione or Fleur or…Percy or someone. Not me. I'm…Look I'm not really good with the emotional stuff. It's really not my thing. I'm pretty blunt in case you haven't noticed."

Harry shrugged.

"Or maybe you're just what Emma needs."

He left Charlie and caught up with the rest of the family. He knew Charlie had a lot to think about and that he could do with a little alone time.

Once they purchased Ginny's robes and got her school books, which Harry slyly purchased half of before anyone else really caught on to what was happening. They headed to the menagerie.

Harry was reluctant to enter it at first knowing that the sight of all the magical pets was only going to make him miss Hedwig all the more. At some prodding he followed Ginny in and was surprised to only feel a small ache in his stomach at the memories of the bird that had been his friend since he was eleven.

"Oh look Harry!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly yanking him over to the multitude of the cages lining the walls almost instantly.

Harry looked into the first cage he came upon and was instantly intrigued. Inside and staring at him was a black and white (more commonly known as mantle colored) Great Dane puppy. He stared at Harry with an innocent expression his big blue eyes exploring him with interest, and Harry stared back with a smile.

"Find a friend there Harry?" Ginny joked pulling Harry out of the moment he was having.

He nodded.

"Yes I think so. Look at him Gin."

Ginny obliged and was immediately captivated by the puppy as well.

"How do you know it's a he?" She giggled her interest caught.

"I just know."  
They admired the puppy for a few more minutes before the gray haired witch who was running the shop came over and asked politely,

"Would you like me to take him out for you?"

At Harry's nod she pulled the soft bundle out and handed him to Harry who had pretty much already decided the dog was his. The elderly witch seemed to have already come to that conclusion as well.

"What are you going to name him dearie?" She asked kindly.

Harry shrugged not sure yet what to name the now sleeping puppy who was curled up in his arms.

"He is not two months old yet you know." The witch informed hesitantly not wanting to change Harry's mind about the dog but feeling obligated to inform him of the creature's characteristics. "He was taken a bit early from his parents as he showed signs of magical tendencies and all. Being a great dane he will reach a very large size and you will have to feed him properly to ensure healthy growth. We don't get many dogs in here but when we do they are usually quite special. People don't usually seem to want them however. They tend to lean more toward owls or cats or things of that sort."

Harry listened to her ramble on all the way up to the register and barely blinked at the price for the dog, and the food and bowl she added along with the leash and three different adjustable collars and the chew toys and a few other assorted items, paying it willingly.

"Well dearie I do hope the two of you get on well."

Harry walked out of the menagerie feeling happy and excited about the addition to his life. His new charge was still asleep but he passed him along to Ginny who was cooing and squealing about how cute and wonderful the little guy was.

She marched off with the dog to show him off to her mother and Fleur.

****

They spent the afternoon wandering around the shops and collecting a variety of Ginny's school things. They decided to make seeing George their last stop of the day.

Ginny spent some time wandering through the shelves of the joke shop holding the puppy, for whom she had already deemed Leonardo was a good name. She was calling him Leo for short of course and had listened to Harry's grumbles about not even getting to name his own dog. She had already informed him that as the little guy was born at the end of July that made him a Leo just like Harry and Leonardo sounded more official as a whole, especially for such a handsome looking fellow.

She was browsing through a selection of Incredible Edible Illnesses when someone bumped into her from behind.

She turned around to see who it was and was startled to find a very handsome guy standing behind her and looking somewhat sheepish.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "I was trying to reach the Skiving Snackboxes and I lost my balance a bit."

Ginny smiled kindly.

"It's no problem at all. If you would like I could get my brother Bill to grab one of them for you. He and my brother Ron are rather tall. Actually all my brother's are tall even the two shortest Charlie and Percy. I'm sure on of them could reach it for you."

He just smiled at her rambling and shook his head.

"It's alright I managed to snag the one I wanted just before I lost my balance. I'm not exactly on the short side myself."

Ginny nodded her agreement. He was quite tall, definitely not as large as Harry but probably rather close. He had blonde hair and light blue eyes and a lean build. He was defiantly handsome.

"I'm sorry I don't think I know you. My name's Ginny…"

"Weasley yeah I know." He supplied with a smile. "The red hair is kind of a giveaway."

He said gesturing shyly toward his own hair in demonstration.

"So you know who I am…" She left the statement open.

"Oh geez I'm sorry how silly of me. My names Caleb Scuro. I am going to be transferring to Hogwarts this year from Durmstrang as my father's business has gone in a new direction."

"Oh that's great. Maybe I'll see you around." She replied interested.

"Yeah I mean they let me head up there for a day over the summer to get sorted. I guess they figured it would be less embarrassing for me to be sorted beforehand than to go in and have to do it in front of everyone." He explained rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. "So who's the little guy?"

Ginny looked down at Leo who was staring at Caleb intently.

"Oh this is Leo. He belongs to Harry my…"

"Gin? Where are you?" Harry's voice interrupted.

She moved to the end of the row of shelves she was in and poked her head out and smiled widely at Harry, who it seemed had finally escaped the elderly witch that kept insisting he meet her granddaughter.

"Hey," she greeted as he finally drew up next to her.

He grinned widely and wrapped his arms around her gently, enveloping her and Leo in his strong arms.

"Hi love. I missed you." He said pressing his forehead to hers.

She giggled.

"Harry you saw me fifteen minutes ago."

"I know but it was a very long fifteen minutes. What have you been up to?"

Ginny pulled back and looked back down the row.

"I was just talking to…"

But Caleb was gone. She wondered where he had disappeared to so suddenly.

"…never mind." She muttered and turned her attention back to Harry.

He quirked and eyebrow at her but began to pull her off toward where her brother's were standing.

"Come on George wants to meet 'Leo'…" He explained with an edge to his voice.

Ginny scowled and planted her feet firmly keeping him from dragging her any further.

"Why are you saying his name like that? Like it isn't really what he's going to be called?"

"It's just not exactly the name I would have chosen is all." He informed.

"Geez, I pick a name for Ron's owl and he hates it. I pick a more common and much nobler name for Leo here," she lifted the puppy up in demonstration, "and you don't like it either. I think it's a sweet name." She pouted.

Harry sighed and pulled her to him kissing her softly.

"It's a great name. I'm sure he loves it already."

Ginny sighed and kissed him back lovingly.

"I knew you'd come around." She gloated impishly strolling off to show Leo to George.

Harry looked exasperatedly at the ceiling. The woman could wrangle anything she wanted out of him and she knew it. He watched her laugh with her brothers wondering what he was going to do without her over the next few months. Right then Christmas seemed a very long way away.

But night time was just around the corner…

Author's note: In case you didn't get the hint _**romance**_ is just around the corner. As always please let me know what you think. I am going to try to update tomorrow if at all possible but if that doesn't work out I will definitely have a new chapter up no later than Saturday. Thanks to everyone who already reviewed (Jessica123, Denisje, Lea Marie, Ressei, David Fishwick, Star-Gazer-By-Moonlight, Buff802y, Binka Fudge, Nimpha, Steph230, Katy Bella, EdwardisAllMine, I Love Ginevra, Theo3983, Crazygrl2interesting and nightwing27)!!! I really needed to recognize you all for your great input (and much appreciated praise)!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Authors Note:

A very special Thanks to…

Jessica123- for reviewing so quickly! You're awesome! And don't worry, Harry and Ginny do belong together. I don't think Harry will be assigned to Hogwarts but the idea has possibilities… But there has to be something going on at Hogwarts during the next few months otherwise it would be a lot of boring chapters writing about how sad Harry and Ginny are to be apart from one another thus the appearance of Caleb. Hopefully it all becomes clear soon enough!

Karl Skywalker- um I wasn't planning on having Ginny cheat on Harry or vice versa but there is a point to having Caleb in the story, and I can't completely throw the possibility out. But try not to worry too much. I'm an avid believer in Harry and Ginny being together and hopefully once I get through the next few parts of the story it will all make sense. The romance I was referring to at the end of the last chapter is what goes on between Harry and Ginny in this chapter; I hope that alleviates some of your fears. Thanks for letting me know what you think! I love reading reviews!

Denisje- I like that you like where this is going! Because I like where it's going too! :) Hopefully this chapter gave you a good dose of romance since Ginny and Harry aren't going to be seeing each other as much for a few months :( I will try to get through all the boring pining and missing each other with as little pain as possible while still getting the story told. Thanks for all your great comments so far!

Also.. I'm thinking of writing Charlie and Emma's story all on it's own, separate from this one, but I'm not totally sure. What do you guys think?.. Do you think I should just include it in this one or do another story? Let me know how you're feeling about it!

**Losing Control**

Harry sat on Ginny's right during dinner the evening before she was due to leave. He was already missing her.

"So Harry you and Ron are going to be moving into Grimauld Place soon then?" Arthur asked kindly.

"Yes sir. Sometime this week I think. I spoke with Kreacher a little while back and he has supposedly been working to clean the place up a bit. I'm sure there is going to be a lot of work still to do when we get there but hopefully it won't take us too long to do a bit of remodeling and make the place bigger."

"Oy.." Ron broke in excitedly. "I've been thinking, if we were to knock out that wall in the front room that separates it from that old shabby parlor we could have a bigger living space across from the study. And if we were to do a little maneuvering and expanding we could have the kitchen pushed out into the yard a bit so that there is actually some space to move in there."

Harry agreed and began to talk with Ron about other renovations that could be made to improve their soon to be bachelor pad. When Ron was rambling on about what could be done about the bathroom Harry reached down and slyly ran his hand up Ginny's thigh, thanking whoever it was that had come up with the idea of skirts.

She coughed slightly and her cheeks turned an overall too appealing shade of red. Merlin she was sexy especially when her eyes went all dark and swirly like they were starting too.

"..and if we were to move the furniture around in that grimy blue and grey room we could.."

Ron continued to ramble so Harry allowed his hand to have its way and let it crawl a little further up Ginny's leg.

Her breathing was coming in rather short gasps and Harry was enjoying it immensely, but at the same time he realized all his teasing was beginning to affect him just as much as it was affecting her.

"Gin are you alright?" Bill asked worriedly cutting off Ron after noticing Ginny's odd behavior.

"Yes of course just…it's a little hot in here don't you think?"

Harry grinned into his mashed potatoes keeping his left hand firmly in its current position.

"Well no dear. I don't think it is." Mrs. Weasley answered noting that Ginny did look a bit flushed.

Harry brushed his fingers lightly over the inside of her thigh watching her calmly out of the corner of his eyes. She could barely move and her hands were shaking as she tried to take a bite of her food. And she was having a hard time not closing her eyes.

"Really Gin," Bill persisted. "You don't seem all that well."

"I'm fine really." She insisted looking intently at Bill with what she hoped was an innocent expression while at the same time trying to keep Harry from moving his hand any further up her leg.

"Perhaps it would be best if you went to bed a little early." Mrs. Weasley suggested, worrying that Ginny had tired herself out during the day.

"Yes!" She agreed too eagerly. She cleared her throat and started again. "I mean yes… that's probably a good idea."  
Harry nodded his smile wide and teasing.

"Yeah Mrs. Weasley you're probably right. It would be best if Ginny were to go up to her room now." Harry agreed removing his hand from her leg. "In fact I'll take her."

He stood from the table and yanked a still rather dazed Ginny to her feet; strategically positioning her so that evidence of what he had done to himself while teasing her wasn't visible to the family. He gently pulled her along next to him until they were no longer within sight to the others.

Mr. Weasley laughed heartily once they were gone.

"What is it Arthur dear?" His wife questioned curiously.

"Nothing.. just, I never knew that kid would have such cheek." He supplied vaguely.

"What do you mean by that?" Molly asked confused.

Arthur smiled widely and turned to his wife.

"Molly dear do you honestly think it's a coincidence that not only does Ginny start feeling unwell out of the blue while sitting next to Harry at the dinner table but that she is very eager to get up to her room and so is her young, rather dashing, boyfriend?"

"You mean they were...?" Molly trailed off startled.

Arthur just laughed more. Bill was grinning widely.

"You know Dad I never would have thought he'd do it either."

"You lot are all a bad influence." Arthur chuckled.

"We haven't done anything." Bill argued with a smile. "If he's that bold he's like it all on his own."

"Oh yes and you rushed Fleur out of here on last week at Sunday dinner because you really forgot you left the kettle on.."

Bill flushed red at his father's words. He hadn't realized anyone had noticed their behavior.

"Well I'm married."

"So.."

"It's a little different than Harry being like that at such a young age."

Mr. Weasley waved his hand dismissively.

"He loves her. She love him what does age have to do with it? I'm just glad the kid's finally starting to live a little."

"Yeah I guess that was pretty evident earlier."

Ron was looking back and forth between his brother and father feeling very confused.

"Oy.. what is going on? What did Harry do?"

Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation.

"Honestly Ronald isn't it obvious?"

"No or else I wouldn't be completely lost as to what they are talking about."

Hermione blushed a bit as she leaned over and whispered into him softly.

"Harry was…"

Ron listened in silence and nodded his head in understanding looking rather composed and in control for a moment.

"And you're alright with that?" He asked his brothers and father curiously.

They nodded.

"What's there to be alright with? It's Harry." Charlie replied as if that should be the end of it.

Ron stared at the wall for a moment before excusing himself suddenly. He dashed up the stairs and a moment later everyone at the table heard him bang on Ginny's door and bellow.

"Potter you had better not be groping my sister in there! I know what went on downstairs…and if this has anything to do with what we talked about this morning I'm going to strangle you with my bare hands when you're done!"

The family left at the dinner table looked at each other curiously wondering what Ron and Harry might have been discussing.

They didn't hear anything for a moment then suddenly the door was thrown open and they heard Ron's protests as Harry shoved him unceremoniously down the stairs.

"Ouch..oy that was uncalled for..Stop it Harry.. what are you on about?"

Ron's words grew louder and before they knew it Harry had shoved him back into the kitchen and into the seat he had previously occupied. Harry , whose hair was rather more disheveled than usual already, stared at Ron looking irritated for a minute before saying firmly.

"Look mate, I understand that she's your sister. Really I do. But Hermione is like my sister and you don't see me butting into your personal life. I stay clear of it. I don't judge you for whatever it is that goes on between you and your girlfriend. And as for what we talked about this morning you're over-reacting to the situation and you know it. Ginny and I are miles behind the things that you and Hermione are likely doing so the thought shouldn't even have crossed your mind."

Ron opened his mouth to argue but Harry cut him off.

"I'm not finished." He scolded. "Now I don't care if you like it or not. I don't care if you don't like me for it. I don't care if you decide you don't want to be my best mate any more… alright I would care if you did that one, but the point is I'm not worried about your opinions or your likes and dislikes as far as my relationship with Ginny is concerned. Now I already said I wasn't going to get involved with your sister that seriously until she was done with school and I keep my word Ron, you should know that."

Harry waited a moment for Ron to nod at him and then said firmly,

"Good. So here's the thing there's a rather gorgeous looking red-head upstairs and I'm bound and determined to snog her senseless for at least the next couple of hours without your yelling through the door and interrupting my fun, so stay out of it and occupy yourself with your own girlfriend alright? Now if you'll all excuse me.."

And with that Harry dashed back up the stairs leaving a very stunned Ron and a very intrigued looking group of Weasley's, plus Hermione and Emma, behind.

It was of course Charlie who pounced first.

"So Ron… what exactly was it the two of you were discussing this morning? And why does Harry seem to think you and Hermione are what was the expression 'miles' ahead of him and Ginny in your relationship?"

Hermione flushed crimson and jumped up from the table.

"You know Ron I think I could do with a bit of fresh air. Why don't we head out…" She jabbed him in the ribs to get him moving faster. "_Now_ Ronald."

As they made their escape Charlie noted jokingly,

"Did anyone else notice Harry wasn't wearing his shoes when he came back down?"

****

Harry re-entered Ginny's bedroom and was immediately set upon by his impatient little siren, who jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs about his waist.

"So.." she whispered placing hot kisses against his neck. "Did you tell him off?"

Harry nodded running his hands up and down her silky back from underneath her shirt.

"Yeah. He won't be coming back any time soon."  
"Mmm.. that's sexy. You telling off my brother. But lock it anyway." She grumbled running kisses along his jaw-line.

Harry obliged and locked the door before turning about and heading for the bed. He dropped Ginny into the center and then climbed up over the top of her covering her mouth with his own hungrily. Merlin, she tasted good, like strawberries or something. Was that possible? Could someone taste like strawberries all the time? He reached up and placed his hand along her jaw pushing her head up so that he had better access to her neck and throat. He trailed kisses from her ear down to her shoulders while letting the hand that wasn't holding onto her jaw explore her body.

"Harry," she breathed shyly. "I…"

He stopped and moved to look at her.

"What is it Gin?"

She bit her lip nervously not understanding just how tempting she looked when she did it.

"Take your shirt of for me." She told him quietly.

He nodded and sat up on his knees, pulling it up and over his head in one fluid motion that made Ginny both envious that boys could do things with such grace and hot because of the skin it revealed. His stomach was smooth and muscular just like the rest of him. His auror training added with his still teenage hormones and growth spurts had led to him filling out rather quickly, especially once he and Ron had taken to working out whenever they got the chance. She wondered vaguely, as she admired his build, just how his skin had gotten to be such a golden color all over. Hell it wasn't like he tanned naked or something. She had to stop herself from thinking about the mental image she had created of Harry naked in the sun. It was a little too much for both her imagination and her current state of arousal.

He smiled at her a little shyly but happily as he moved to kiss her once again. He was gorgeous beyond belief and yet he didn't really understand his own appeal. He was too modest to really act like he was good-looking and to Ginny that just made him all the more desirable.

She swallowed her shyness once again and said to him softly pulling away from his kisses.

"How bout the pants too?"

Harry quirked and eyebrow at her questioningly, his expression clearly saying '_Are you sure?'_

She nodded and he shrugged feeling obliging. He crawled off the bed and stood to her right pulling her up and positioning her so that she sat in front of him with his body between her legs. He tried to ignore the fact that she was in a skirt with her legs spread apart at the time and focused instead on guiding her hands to his belt.

He assisted her in removing it then sat back while she worked the button-fly of his jeans. She looked slightly embarrassed but determined as she fumbled for a bit getting them open and then began to work them down his legs. Once he stepped out of them he realized the interesting position this had put them both in as he was not wearing only his boxer-briefs while she was still fully clothed minus her shoes.

Ginny's eyes darkened at the sight of a rather turned on Harry standing before her and now wearing very little. There was no other word for him at that moment other than sexy…really bloody sexy. She had never realized before that moment just how attractive a guy's legs could be but looking at the shape and build of Harry's she realized it had just become one of her new favorite things about him. Well that and…damn he looked sexy in just his underwear.

He blushed a little at her scrutiny and said softly and somewhat insecurely.

"This was your idea."

She smiled and nodded.

"I'm a genius."

Harry chuckled and pulled her into his arms forcing her to a standing position. She tried not to go completely red at the feel of him pressed up against her belly.

"I think it's time we evened things out don't you Genius?" He breathed running his hands down her sides and to the hem of her shirt.

She didn't say anything as he lifted it above her head. And she only felt a moment's hesitation as he reached for the front button and zipper of her jean skirt.

He paused feeling her tense slightly.

"This alright?" He asked hesitantly, the husky tone of his voice betraying how much he was feeling at the time.

"It's only fair right?" She answered back with a coy smile.

Harry grinned and went to work removing her skirt. He really hadn't realized what he was getting himself into as it dropped to the floor and Ginny Weasley stood in front of him in only her bra and panties. It ought to be written somewhere that when a bloke see's his girlfriend in a semi-undressed state for the first time interesting things are bound to happen and that he ought to be prepared for the wind to be knocked right out of his middle. He supposed it probably was written in that book of Ron's about how to charm witches, supposing there was chapter about what to do once you had actually charmed them, but Harry hadn't really given the book much thought.

He felt himself harden further at the sight of her. She was absolutely gorgeous with her long read hair falling down her shoulders and her legs and stomach looking silky and oh so very touchable. Her bra and skimpy boy-short underwear were black and lacey. He thought absently that it was completely different seeing Ginny in her sexy under things than in the swimsuits she wore out to the pond. He supposed that had something to do with her brother's approving her choices for swim apparel. He grinned knowing that if they saw what she was wearing right then they would probably burn it at the next available opportunity.

He pulled her to him and kissed her softly trying to convey what it was he was feeling because he knew there weren't words for the emotion.

Ginny sighed against his lips feeling relief that he had not only seen her nearly undressed but had seen most of her and hadn't been completely turned off or run away screaming.

"You're beautiful." He whispered against her neck almost as if he were reading her thoughts.

"That's nice of you to say." She whispered back weakly feeling his hands sliding down her back and toward her bum.

When he reached it he took it in his hands and lifted her firmly off the floor forcing her to wrap her legs around him once more. He put his hand at the base of her neck and brought his mouth to hers walking forward until he had her backed against the wall. He deepened the kiss as her head made contact with the solid surface.

"Mmm… so sweet."He sighed against her lips.

Ginny moaned as he captured her mouth fiercely and went to work making her body feel hot and achy all over. The same sensation she had the night when he'd pinned her against the tree once again pooled in the pit of her belly. It was warm and needy and made her feel desperate. She explored Harry's body with her hands, while they kissed stroking his chest and back and shoulders with more and more confidence as she found places that forced the breath out of him in gasps.

She let her right hand trail down his stomach while her left arm remained looped about his neck. She trailed her fingers along the lowest part of his abdomen that she could reach and groaned wanting more.

"Bed.." she pleaded. "Harry please…be.."

He cut her off when he lifted her up higher as if she weighed no more than a feather, his left arm scooped under her rear-end holding her up all on it's own, and positioned her chest directly in front of his mouth. His right hand held her ribs as he kissed her softly in the center of her sternum looking at her with a question in his gaze.

"Harry Potter you had better not be asking me for permission right now!" She grumbled impatient for his lips.

He chuckled softly his breath hot against her chest, and then moved his lips in a line of slow sensual kisses toward her right breast.

He spent his time worshiping every inch of skin that wasn't covered by cloth but stopped her when she tried to reach for the clasp.

"Not yet baby." He whispered against her skin causing a shiver to travel along her spine.

"Then bed…please.. I can't touch enough of you like this." She begged breathlessly.

Harry obliged his mouth never leaving the delectably smooth skin that was a new and miraculous discovery for him. He laid her down and covered her with his body once again but this time it brought about a whole new round of sensations as sections of their bare skin came into contact with one another.

Harry was reeling as he moved up to kiss her lips again. Ginny was half-naked and lying beneath him and Merlin did it feel amazing. He was as in control as he could possibly be but she was pushing him closer to the edge with her, inexperienced but no less sexy, strokes and movements. He groaned out loud when she shifted underneath him.

"Baby hold still." He groaned throatily.

She either didn't hear him or didn't care as she shifted once more and trailed her fingertips down his back toward his bum.

She played with the waistband of his briefs for a moment before simply reaching underneath and letting her hand rest first at the top of his buttocks. It remained there while they kissed heatedly until she decided to get even bolder and slowly stroked around to his hip. Harry hissed at her in warning pulling her earlobe between hi teeth and biting it softly. She didn't take the hint. Her fingertips travelled underneath his waistband and around to his front where they brushed ever so slightly against his straining erection.

Ginny gasped and looked into Harry's eyes as he pulled back. She was startled at her own forwardness. He grabbed her hand and pulled it away from him and forced it over her head before grabbing the other and doing the same.

He was fighting for control and taking extremely deep breaths against her neck when she said hungrily but innocently,

"Can I do it again?"

Harry groaned and pressed himself against her center between her legs. Her shocked gasp and following moan of pleasure were what sent him over the edge.

"Damnit Ginny." He growled fiercely rubbing himself against her once again.

He knew he'd lost all semblance of control over himself but he was beyond caring, somehow..someway he was going to finish what they'd started. He grabbed her right leg roughly and threw it over his hip. He continued to hold her hands over her head as he moved against her roughly kissing her mouth desperately and not caring that he was probably bruising her soft lips.

He placed both her wrists into his left hand as his right travelled between them running down the valley between her breasts and then across her flat stomach coming to a stop at the waistband of her panties.

He ran his hand along to her hip, his lips never leaving hers and grabbed the fabric with the intention of pulling it down her legs or completely tearing it off of her body, whichever happened faster, and letting it land wherever it wanted.

But he was interrupted at exactly that moment by Ron pounding at the door.

"Harry!" He bellowed. "We've got to go!"

Harry stopped his hand frozen in place and pulled back to look at her. Ginny's eyes were round and saucers and her breathing was coming out in gasps.

"Shit." He breathed roughly realizing what they had been about to do.

"SOD OFF RON!" He bellowed loudly as Ron continued to pound on the door.

"Look mate I'm not here to keep you from my sister! Wallace just flooed and we have to get going! NOW! As in like five minutes ago! I'm sorry!"

Harry let go of Ginny with a fierce growl and clambered off the bed. He threw on his jeans and collected his t-shirt, socks and shoes from the floor before moving back toward her. She was sitting up with her knees hugged to her chest looking at him with a disappointed look on her face.

He sat down next to her and placed his forehead against her own.

"I'm sorry…" He began. "For losing my handle on everything mostly."

"I'm not." She whispered back stroking his cheek. "I'm just sorry we got interrupted."

Harry groaned feeling his erection straining against his jeans at her words.

He leaned down and kissed her softly but quickly as Ron began his pounding on the door once more.

"I love you Gin." He said his voice thick with emotion. "And if it is within my power at all I will be there tomorrow to see you off."

"I love you too Harry. Now go before my brother comes barging in here and sees what I'm wearing." She answered with a smile.

He kissed her once more and then rushed to the door bursting out into the hallway.

Ron's expression when he appeared half dressed and looking completely wound up would normally have been rather comical but Harry was in no mood to laugh.

He marched down the stairs trying to turn his shirt right-side-out and feeling frustrated at himself. When he reached the living room he was just tugging the fabric over his head.

Charlie and Bill were oddly still present downstairs and were both looking wide-eyed at Harry's state of undress when his head popped through the hole in the top of the shirt.

"Um…did I miss something?" Charlie choked awkwardly.

Harry didn't reply he just moved to the sofa and began lacing up his shoes.

"Uh Ron, did you perchance interrupt something?" Bill questioned cautiously, noting Harry's angry mood.

"If I knew I still wouldn't tell you." Ron responded loyally. "But I don't know therefore I don't have anything to tell anyway."

Harry didn't say a word until he looked up and found three pairs of eyes staring at him intently.

"Nothing happened alright!" He grumbled more irritated at himself for getting carried away than at them for being curious.

"Alright." Bill agreed trustingly.

Harry sighed.

"Look I'm sorry I'm just a little… worked up.." He supplied then added with a hard edge to his voice. "And I'm irritated at myself for letting your sister push me too far. Not that it was her fault. She just doesn't realize how important the whole not disrespecting her and taking things slowly concept is to me. Ugh..gods I'm pathetic. I didn't even stop and think about…" he trailed off. "I don't know why I'm telling you any of this."

"It's alright mate." Ron supplied earnestly, in part trying to make up for the way he had behaved earlier and in part knowing that Harry was berating himself. "You ready to go?"

Harry nodded feeling tense and followed Ron through the floo to the ministry.

****

Author's End Note.

I stopped this here because otherwise it would be way too long! So the next chapter will deal with Ginny leaving for Hogwarts and Harry and Ron's move to Grimauld Place! I will try to have that up by Saturday if possible…

By the way I know I tend to make a few spelling and grammar errors here and there but if you can bear with me. I get a little too caught up in getting the story out sometimes and things get overlooked in the editing process :)

Any good ideas or comments let me know! Thanks for reading and as always please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Authors Note

Thankyou to Jessica123, I Love Ginevra, Lea Marie, Emmettrox12, Karl Skywalker, Theo3983, MegasXlr175 and Ginny Guerra (sorry about the whole height mix up thing) for reviewing after chapter 12 was posted! You are all great and I really appreciate and love the feedback!

**He'll Be There**

Ginny slammed the lid of her trunk closed feeling irritated. She was still trying to come to terms with the night before.

Had she really pushed Harry that far? They had both gotten pretty carried away and while she was all for taking their relationship to the next level (despite her mother's notions of propriety) when she took the time to think about it last night wasn't the night she would have wanted it to happen.

She was leaving for school in two hours and it would have just made it worse if she had to deal with missing Harry for an entirely new reason. She knew Harry was probably beating himself up over it all and that didn't sit well in her stomach. She wanted him to be happy about their relationship moving forward but at the same time she knew she had to be understanding about his wanting to wait. It was all extremely confusing and stressful.

She began to drag her trunk down the stairs letting it clunk..clunk..clunk as it dropped down each step.

She looked at the clock when she reached the kitchen. Ron's hand was still pointed at work, meaning Harry was likely still there as well. She sighed and sat down to eat the last breakfast she would have at home for more than three months. Unsurprisingly it didn't taste as good as usual.

She glued a happy smile on when all her brother's, minus Ron, all showed up to accompany her to the station.

Bill pulled her to his side seeing through her façade.

"He'll be there Gin." He reassured.

She nodded not sure if she really believed him or not.

Before she knew it they were at the platform with Hermione and her parents and she was hugging each of her family members goodbye.

"Be safe Gin." Charlie told her affectionately.

"Ya don't do anything I wouldn't do." George joked ruffling her hair.

"And keep up with your studies." Percy dictated.

Ginny rolled her eyes but hugged each of them, kissing their cheeks like she had done since she was a little girl.

Her mother was crying of course and Ginny listened while she rambled about it being so sad that she would never be seeing any of her children off to school again..that she couldn't believe her baby had grown up..that it seemed like only the day before that she was begging to go to Hogwarts along with her brothers…

Ginny nodded and smiled at random intervals all the while keeping her eye on the barrier between the platforms. Her father eventually took pity on her and pulled her away from his still sniffling wife. He hugged her warmly and sighed.

"Have a good term firefly."

She smiled at the nickname. He hadn't called her that since before she left for Hogwarts the first time.

She felt herself get tugged out of his arms unexpectedly and realized with a grin that it was Bill.

He held onto her for a long while before speaking.

"I'm glad you've grown up so good kiddo." He finally said. "That Harry is a pretty lucky guy to have snagged my baby sister."

Ginny chuckled and replied,

"It's the other way around. I have no idea how I got lucky enough to have caught his notice much less appeal to him enough for him to say he loves me."

"He does love you." Bill reassured.

"I know. I'm just saying I'm a lucky girl."

Bill talked to her for a few more minutes about Harry and school and seeing her at Christmas. Ginny knew he was trying to distract her from thinking about her still missing boyfriend but she had to give him credit it was _kind of _working.

Then suddenly the train whistle blew and she realized with a sinking feeling that she was going to have to board the train and leave. She looked to Hermione who was wearing much the same disappointed expression as she was.

"Well I guess I'd better go." She said casually. "Thanks for loading our trunks and everything and we'll see you guys at Christmas."

She gave them all one last hug and then turned following Hermione to the train. They were just climbing on when she heard the voice she had been waiting for all morning.

***

"GINNY!" Harry bellowed. "GINNY!"

He was running as fast as he could through the crowd with Ron right next to him screaming for Hermione. His eyes scanned the platform as he ran searching for her. He found her family and then looked toward the Hogwarts Express.

Then he saw her. She had just climbed the first step to board the train and had turned at the sound of his voice.

"GIN!"

He pushed himself to go faster seeing that the train was about to leave.

Then she was moving as well; running toward him her hair streaming behind her with the same hard blazing look on her face as the time he had first kissed her.

He vaguely registered that the crowd was parting for them and that he could hear people whispering '_Potter…It's him..It's Harry Potter…Here for a Weasley…It's the daughter..Look it's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley_..' He caught snippets and pieces of their sentences as he rushed to her.

Then suddenly she was right in front of him and he was lifting her into his arms her legs wrapping around his waist in a position that was becoming wonderfully familiar to Harry. He grabbed her jaw and brought his mouth to hers fiercely, kissing her in a manner that he hoped showed her just how much he was going to miss her.

Merlin, she tasted sweet. His tongue danced with hers making his stomach flutter and causing a shivering sensation to run down his body. He would never get tired of kissing her and something in him knew and responded to the fact that she belonged to him in an instinctual sort of way.

Suddenly a shrill whistle sounded in his ears. He pulled back startled, he'd forgotten about the train. He broke away from her reluctantly his breathing heavy. He pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you." He breathed.

"I love you too." She whispered. "I'm so glad you came."

"Did you doubt me baby?" He teased.

"Maybe a little." She nodded biting her lip.

Damn she looked sexy when she did that. Harry kissed her firmly once more before realizing the train was starting to move.

"Shit." He swore breaking into a run and lifting her up and over his shoulder in one swift movement.

He looked over at Ron who had placed Hermione in the same position and laughed at how ridiculous they must look carrying their girlfriends as if they were sacks full of potatoes. But at that moment he couldn't have cared less. He had made it to see her off and he was glad he had gotten the chance to kiss her once more before she disappeared for the semester.

He reached the train running with Ginny bouncing over his shoulder like a sack of wheat. He grinned at Luna Lovegood who was waiting to grab onto Ginny to help pull her aboard.

Harry handed her over reluctantly then moved to the side to let Ron drop Hermione off in much the same fashion. The two men halted at the same time both panting like mad and feeling utterly depressed at having to watch the most important thing in their life disappear.

"I LOVE YOU!" They both shouted at the same time.

Ginny and Hermione laughed and waved shouting back,

"WE LOVE YOU TOO!"

Just as the train disappeared from view.

Harry and Ron both let out the breath they had been holding as they waited for their respective girlfriend to reply and then dropped to the ground at the same time.

"Harry mate," Ron gasped when he had finally caught his breath.

"Yeah?"

"Let's never do that again." He wheezed, talking about the many blocks they had run from the apparition point to the station followed by their sprint through King's Cross through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters, added with the running they did once inside the platform to get to Ginny and Hermione and then the extra running they had done while carrying them to get them onto the train.

"Deal." Harry panted.

****

"Ugh." Harry grunted as he lifted his end of the rather ancient looking (…and smelling) sofa that was currently occupying the living room.

"Are you sure you want to get rid of this one mate? I mean I actually quite like the look and feel of it you know." Ron supplied his words sounding strained.

"You just don't want to have to move it because of how heavy it is." Harry put in drolly.

"You're damn right. This feels like the hundredth piece of heavy furniture we've moved in the past hour. If I see one more fucking solid oak wardrobe or gold covered coffee table I'm going to lose it.."

Harry chuckled lightly at Ron's tone. They had been moving furniture around Grimauld Place for more than an hour and it was starting to wear on them both.

"I think this is the last one and then we can actually get to the expansion of the place."

"It just sucks these stupid things refused to cooperate with a levitation charm. I mean what sort of idiot puts anti-levitation charms on their furniture." Ron said, hissing in pain when his finger got jammed between the couch and the wall.

"I suppose it was for when they had children. To keep them from completely messing the place up on accident you know." Harry supplied not really caring.

"Well they're bloody mad I tell you. My kid can levitate the whole house for all I care as long as the furniture is easily moved at a later date."

Once they had placed the couch into the basement along with a few other out of date items they had decided they didn't want they moved back upstairs and began their renovations on the layout of the house. They expanded the living room and the kitchen as Ron had suggested then worked on making both their bedrooms and the guestrooms up to their standards. They finished the day by magically stretching the laundry room and then putting their new bedroom sets together and into their rooms (this time thankfully able to use magic).

"Blimey I'm tired." Ron muttered as they sat down on their new living room sofa each with a butterbeer in hand.

"Me too but we got a lot accomplished today."

Ron nodded and took a long swallow of his drink.

"It's actually already starting to not look half bad."

"I agree. It definitely helps that Kreacher cleaned the place up so much already though." Harry supplied. "I mean he even got rid of that horrible picture of Mrs. Black."

"Ahhh the silence. It's wonderful isn't it?" Ron chuckled glad to be rid of the shrieking woman.

"It's actually starting to feel sort of like a house in here now." Harry said, feeling rather in awe of their great renovation.

Ron nodded and they fell into companionable silence for a few minutes.

"I miss her already." He said finally.

Harry nodded understanding.

"Me too."

Ron quirked and eyebrow at him and asked hesitantly.

"Would it completely piss you off if I were to ask what happened two nights ago?"

Harry sighed knowing Ron was referring to the night he had almost slept with Ginny.

"I let it get out of hand." He said rubbing his neck. "It just started off hot and…got hotter."

"Look I know I'm all protective of Ginny and I know this is probably going to sound ridiculous but you are like my brother and in some ways I'm closer to you than I am to her so…why are you waiting? I mean you are in love with her, why not just get it over with and save yourself the trouble?" Ron said surprising Harry with his honesty.

"I just want things to be right between the two of us." Harry supplied lamely. "I know it sounds stupid but I feel like she doesn't know what she wants. I mean…she says that it's fine with her if we take that step in our relationship, but I feel like if we do she is going to regret it if we aren't married. I feel like it is important to her she just doesn't realize it yet."

Ron nodded understanding.

"What about you?"

"What about me?

"Is it important to you too?"

Harry thought about it for a moment and then nodded.

"It would mean a lot to me too I think."

"I don't know how you do it. I mean if we forget about the fact that she's my sister for a second and just think of her from the standpoint that she is your girlfriend..I don't know how you keep yourself in check." Ron pondered.

"That's why I was so angry that night. You have no idea how close I was to just letting it all go right then and there." Harry explained.

"Well as your friend I feel like I have to say you're an idiot for punishing yourself this way." Ron said smiling. "But as a brother…as _your_ brother, I have to say I'm proud of you."

Harry smiled.

"Thanks. That means a lot."

"Yeah well don't go getting sentimental on me I'm not in the mood. I'm about to tell you all about the dirty things me and Mione have been up to lately."

Harry laughed and tossed a pillow at him, then rolled his eyes as Ron dived in saying,

"So anyway a few nights ago.."

****

Author's note:

I'm so sorry this one is short. A lot came up today but I promised you guys I would update so here it is! I swear the next one will be **much **longer!

Please review and I am sorry again for the short length.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Author's Note: This one is definitely longer than the last one by far. Hopefully that makes you all very happy! Thankyou to everyone who reviewed namely,

Denisje, Jessica123, David Fishwick and Theo3983 for your regular reviews and for your comments on chapter 13 which I know was way too short but you took the time to let me know what you thought anyway! You guys are great :)

(oh and to **Denisje**- sorry I didn't thank you for your review of chapter 12 before I posted chapter 13 your excitement about everything is wonderful and I'm really glad you enjoyed both chapters so much your reviews always make me feel awesome!)

To screamxheart, HP-MR, kiwifan13 and 1h2s3m- thanks for reading my story (as I'm pretty sure you are all new reviewers..please correct me if I'm wrong) I love hearing from new people. Thanks for your input and for enjoying what's happening in the story enough to let me know that you liked it (or loved it which is even better!)

-**to 1h2s3m**- thanks for letting me know what you thought about the whole Charlie and Emma thing. You were the only one who answered my question on where to go with them, which is fantastic of you :) I'm thinking I'm going to take your advice and let everyone know how their relationship works out in this story but then maybe go back later and write it from their point of view. Thanks again!

I really appreciate all the feedback as usual :)

**Something Old and Some Things New**

Ginny stared out the window of her dormitory high up in Gryffindor tower. It was already a week into the term and she was still feeling somewhat lonely.

At Hermione's insistence she had done her best to try and get into the swing of things. She had acted excited about her classes and her schedule and the amazing back to school feast all the while trying to ignore the gossip that was circulating through the school about her and Harry.

She picked up the Daily Prophet for what felt like the hundredth time intent on re-reading the main article once again. The front page sported a huge photo of her and Harry's passionate goodbye at the train station with the caption above it reading **'Harry Potter's New Flame; Destined to Burn Out or Burn Forever?' **She sighed, thinking to herself 'that's what you get for putting on a show in front of everyone', and flipped it open to the article about their relationship. She read once again about the speculation as to how they had gotten together, along with the rumors that he was also dating the Chaser from the Holyhead Harpies, the beautiful and rich Gemma Gates. But it was the last part that really had her frustrated. It read, _'Will Potter be able to handle long distance with the Weasley Princess or will it all fall apart faster than You-Know-Who's attempted second reign? I guess we'll all just have to wait and see…'_

"Ugh Princess my arse." She groaned knowing she shouldn't let the stupid things in the papers bother her.

Afterall they didn't know anything about her involvement with Harry and in the end all they had was speculation. It just hit a sore spot to realize that she was in the same boat as they were when it came to how their relationship was going to handle the long distance issue, she would just have to wait and see.

"Ginny…" Hermione called happily rushing into the dormitory with a cheerful smile, her head girl badge pinned proudly to her chest.

"Hey Mione." She said with a grin.

"Hey I know it's last minute and all but would you like to come with me while I do my rounds for curfew? It would give us a chance to talk." She offered genuinely then spotted the now very familiar edition of the Prophet on Ginny's lap. "You shouldn't bother with that rubbish. It will all blow over soon. Just wait until some quidditch player ditches his latest bimbo, then everyone will forget about it all."

"Come on let's just go do rounds." Ginny said jumping up and grabbing her pet pygmyp-puff Arnold to sit on her shoulder then heading for the door in an attempt to avoid talking about the stupid article.

Once they were walking about in the corridors watching out for any students out who needed to get back to their dormitories Hermione finally asked,

"So how are you doing so far?"

"Alright." She admitted. "Not great but I suppose it will get better with time."  
"Yeah, it's hard. I mean I never really thought twice about going back to school and finishing my education but then when it came time to leave, I seriously considered not coming. Ron actually talked me into it. He said I would regret not taking advantage of the opportunity."  
Ginny smiled.

"He really has grown up so much lately. Harry too. It's like they are completely different people sometimes."

"I suppose the same could be said about us. We aren't exactly the same as we were when the war started up again. We saw and did too much. It was inevitable that we would change at least a little." Hermione paused and then said. "Are you still worrying over that article in the Prophet?"

Ginny sighed as she peeked into a broom cupboard checking for students. She knew Hermione wouldn't be able to let it go for long.

"It's not so much that I'm worrying about the article as that I'm worrying about Harry and I in general. I know we love each other, that's really not the problem. The problem is that…It sometimes feels like last year again."

"What do you mean?" Hermione questioned not understanding.

"When he left." Ginny supplied. "It feels sort of like when he broke up with me and left to save the world. I felt really alone and while I know the situations are completely different it is still hard to relive all the feelings and memories that came along with that time."

"I know what you mean." Hermione nodded. "I had never truly evaluated just how strong my feelings for Ron were until he left during our hunt for the horcruxes. I had never felt so torn apart in all my life."

"Well at least we are here together. It would have been a lot harder to go through this year by myself." Ginny supplied with a smile. "Besides it's going to be quidditch time before we know it and that means family can come to visit."

"Yup so that means you just better do a damn good job being chaser for Gryffindor. Then Harry can brag to all his mates that his girlfriend is both amazingly talented and gorgeous."

Ginny laughed and said,

"Too bad his best mate is Ron and he could care less if I'm gorgeous or talented as it would only be seen as competition for our parent's affection."

****

"So are you ready for a night out with the boys?" Ron asked excitedly as they both exited the lift at the ministry to head home from work.

"I don't know. I mean drinking myself silly and getting mauled by reporters isn't exactly my idea of a good time.." Harry hedged.

"We'll make it fun. We'll keep the reporters away and we'll limit the drunkenness to only a moderate hangover in the morning. It will be awesome, you'll see."

Harry wasn't exactly reassured but he had already agreed to spend a brotherly night out with the Weasley boys and he really was excited to see Bill, Charlie, Percy and George who he hadn't seen in more than two weeks. He had gotten used to having them all around over the summer as they had all sort of stuck together right after the final battle. It felt good to be surrounded by what he considered his family and he was really missing the characteristic chaos that normally surrounded the multitude of Weasley men.

Harry dressed casually in a pair of jeans and a red button up shirt. Charlie had said to be casual but to try and look good so he had of course tried to tame his hair and had put something other than Nike's on his feet. Overall he thought the effect wasn't half bad.

"What do you think Leo?" He asked the dog who had already grown in the time since Harry had purchased him and was now taking to following Harry around Grimauld Place at any chance he got.

Leo just looked at him with an odd expression which Harry took to mean he looked alright so he made his way down the stairs, Leo scampering along at his heels, to wait for all Ron's brothers to arrive.

They all had yet to see Grimauld Place since Harry and Ron had completed their amazing renovations and Harry knew they were going to be pretty surprised by the almost completely different look and feel of the house.

Percy was of course the first to arrive.

"Hey Perce." Harry greeted answering the door with a smile.

"Ron's still upstairs I take it?"

"Ya. It smelled like a cologne shop when I last walked by so since then I've avoided the place altogether."

They both laughed and then Percy took a look at his surroundings just as the bell sounded for the door again.

Bill, George and Charlie smiled happily from the front step and Harry ushered them in feeling excited now that they were all there.

"Wow Harry," Percy commented from the front room. "You and Ron really did a great job changing this place around."

"Merlin!" George exclaimed. "It's like a completely different house. It looks like two rich bachelors live here or something.."

"Nope just one and his best friend." Ron supplied coming down the stairs. "Harry bought all the stuff saying it was payment for my helping with the renovations. I protested at first but after we had to move all the shit in here around without magic I relented."

"Anti-levitation charms," Harry supplied at their looks of confusion.

"Ooh. That's brutal." Charlie nodded.

"So anyway where are we headed?" Ron asked looking excited.

"Out." The other four Weasleys answered in unison.

Harry rubbed his neck worriedly.

"This isn't going to be too out of control is it?" He worried.  
"Come on Potter live a little. You're with us! What's the worst that could happen?" George exclaimed grinning mischievously.

****

Harry was laughing so hard he felt like his insides were being squeezed. They had arrived at the Spitting Dragon, a bar well known by Charlie, over three hours before and they had spent the time since arriving telling stories and jokes while playing pool. They had already had four shots of fire whiskey each and were on to drinking what felt like their sixth, or was it seventh?, bottle of Bluebeard's Finest Beer.

"…and then Bill says to mum. 'I didn't realize she was naked mum I swear!'" Charlie sputtered laughing hysterically finishing his story about how he and Bill had gotten completely wasted in their dad's shed one night and had then ventured, roaring drunk into Ottery St. Catchpole where they waltzed into the first bar they happened upon and had ended up bringing two girls home with them, only to be caught by Mrs. Weasley at the worst possible moment.

"Yeah yeah laugh it up Charlie.. just because you hadn't gotten laid yet at that point in your life, otherwise you'd have been in just as much trouble as I was instead of only getting caught making out on the sofa." Bill teased.

"At least mum didn't find me with my pants around my ankles about to…"

"Alright that's enough about that! They all get the gist!" Bill chuckled preparing to hit the seven ball into the corner pocket.

"Great game pool." Ron commented. "One of the better muggle ideas I think."

"Ron you haven't won a single game yet tonight." Harry snorted taking a long swig of his drink.

"Well that's not the point is it."

"If the point's not to win then what is it?"

"To enjoy the shit out of losing." He cackled.

"Here here." Percy called raising his beer and taking a swallow.

"So Perce.." George drawled, having found his new target. "What's this I hear about you and Penelope Clearwater spending the weekend together in London?"

Percy choked, coughing harshly.

"Who told you that?"

"Oh I have my ways." George grinned evilly. "Besides it doesn't matter how I know, what matters is that it's true. So what happened?"

Harry turned his gaze to with an amused expression. He would have a hard time getting out of telling a story to George.

"Nothing happened." Percy insisted. "I met her parents and we spent some time together is all."

"Percy Percy Percy." George drolled. "When are you going to learn you can't lie to us? We are your brothers..we know everything and that means that I know for a fact that her parents were away for her father's business that weekend."

"Oh ho ho." Charlie laughed merrily. "Busted."

"Ugh I really hate you right now." Percy groaned leaning heavily on his pool stick.

"I know isn't it great? Now come on fess up..We want to know what happened." George wheedled.

"I'm not talking about it." Percy insisted avoiding looking directly at George, then he caught sight of Ron. "There are innocent ears present anyway."

Ron laughed loudly at that and said,

"Who's innocent?"

Five pairs of eyes turned to him in shock. His brother's out of amazement and Harry out of disbelief that he was owning up to his relationship with Hermione.

"Ron.." He cautioned. "I don't know if now is the best time to.."

"Nah they're gonna find out sooner or later. Might as well be now."

"Wait a second..you mean you and Hermione…?" Bill trailed off astonished.

"Yup. It's bloody fantastic isn't it?"

"Way to go little brother." Charlie smiled clapping him on the back.

"Hey! No changing the subject Ron will spill all the dirty details later. Right now I want Percy to own up to his weekend getaway with dear sweet Penny. Especially since we now know it's something that shouldn't be talked about in the presence of innocent ears." George taunted.

"Just because Ron is no longer virginal doesn't mean I'm telling you anything." Percy said sinking his ball into a pocket simultaneously.

"Well as there are no more innocent ears here I don't see why not…" Charlie pressed.

Harry coughed loudly and raised the hand that was holding his beer smiling sheepishly.

"Uh yeah still present." He said jokingly.

"Yeah but you don't count. The day you aren't a virgin is the day we all have to kick your ass." Bill teased with a grin.

"Besides Harry's done enough to count isn't that right Harry?" Ron chortled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Harry said quirking an eyebrow in confusion.

"Just that being virginal doesn't necessarily mean being innocent now does it?"

"You don't know what you're talking about Ron." Harry growled standing up a little straighter.

"You mean you and Ginny haven't done anything? I find that hard to believe…"

George looked at Harry sheepishly and said,

"Sorry Harry but I kind of do too. I mean you two are sort of all over each other sometimes."

"Ugh!" He groaned irritated. "She's really bloody hot okay! You try keeping your hands off something like that. If she's not being sexy she's being cute. And if she's not being cute she's acting all riled up and angry and Merlin does that get me going. But I haven't done anything okay. Apart from getting a little too carried away the other night I haven't done anything untoward to your sister. And believe you me she's made it really difficult."

"Ginny?" Percy scoffed in disbelief. "Ginny has made it difficult for you to keep from…?" He trailed off unable to finish the sentence.

Harry took a long swallow of his drink and then said emphatically,

"That…little vixen..is not as innocent as she would like all of you to believe. She has basically given me free reign to ravish her in any way that I'd like to come up with and trust me I'm not lacking in imagination! It's fucking hard to resist that sort of thing you know! Especially when she's running her hands along places she shouldn't and removing clothing and wearing things underneath that clothing that you're mother would say belonged to a scarlet woman! Oh and her kissing..did you know she can kiss like a freaking goddess? and she tastes like..like strawberries.." He trailed of feeling an empty sort of sensation in his stomach just thinking about her.

"Harry mate," George said walking over to him consolingly, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I feel for you."

Charlie and Bill nodded.

"That's got to be tough." Bill agreed.

"Oh it is. It really truly is." He groaned.

"So that's why you were so riled up the other night then?" Charlie asked curiously. "Ginny was pushing you a little too much?"

"It wasn't her fault. Besides I was sort of letting her. She just doesn't care as much as I do about waiting and so getting carried away to her is like winning. She gets what she wants. I wouldn't even have lost control like I did if she wouldn't have.." he stopped suddenly feeling embarrassed to be talking about his and Ginny's sexual relationship with her brothers.

"It's alright mate you can say it," Ron encouraged. "We'll all just pretend it's…Some hot blonde or something… well except you of course."

Harry grinned but shook his head.

"It doesn't matter what she did but let's just say if you hadn't banged on the door when you did neither of us would have walked out of that room in the same condition as we went in."

"That close of a call huh?" Bill asked grinning.

"Oh he was so strung out on our assignment that you couldn't clear your throat without him glaring daggers at you." Ron chuckled.

"You're just lucky I didn't turn around and punch you on the way to headquarters when you started laughing at me while I attempted to flatten my hair." Harry smiled.

They joked around for a bit more and continued to try and get information out of Percy to no avail. Then suddenly Harry's past came up to haunt him.

He was just about to hit the three-ball into the corner pocket when he caught sight of the figure that had just walked through the door.

"Oh shit somebody stun me or something.." He said turning his back to the doorway.

"What?..Harry what's.." Then Ron looked over and saw her as well. "Oh shit. Well there's nothing for it mate. Just act natural and hope she doesn't come to say hi."

Harry groaned but took Ron's advice and repositioned himself to sink the ball once again. He completed the task and then scanned the table looking for his next shot. He was about to lean over and take another turn when a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Harry…"

He turned gluing a smile onto his face and said as congenially as he could manage.

"Hello Cho it's nice to see you again."

****

Ginny was running somewhat late for transfiguration and as a result was moving at a reasonably quick pace through the corridor and so it was understandable that as she was rummaging through her bag in search of her transfiguration notebook that she would slam into someone.

"Ooof." She breathed as she went crashing to the floor with the weight of someone much larger than herself on top of her.

"Oh geez I'm sorry I was running late and I wasn't paying attention…"

Ginny looked up startled to find Caleb Scuro on top of her attempting to right himself before offering a hand to help her up. He kept apologizing and asking if she was alright to which she replied that she was and then said kindly,

"It's really no problem. I take it the class you were late for was transfiguration?"

He nodded and smiled.

"You're running late then too?"

"Yup and I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going either so it is just as much my fault as yours that we have very little chance of making it there on time now, unless…" Ginny grinned mischievously and grabbing Caleb by the arm dashed off to the portrait of Walter the Wanderer at the end of the corridor.

She yanked the intrigued looking Ravenclaw along and set off for the hidden passageway that would take them right to the fourth floor wing where transfiguration classroom was. Fred and George had shown her the passageway when she was a second year and she was more than glad to know about it now. She dashed along the tunnel thinking sadly that now someone besides herself knew of its' existence but she figured there was no help for it if she didn't want to earn detention from McGonagall.

She hurried along with Caleb right on her heels and then after dashing up the one steep flight of stairs that opened out at the large tapestry of a hippogriff in front of the classroom she leapt across the hallway and threw open the door rushing to her fall into her seat next to Hermione.

"Hey," she breathed panting like crazy just as the bell rang.

Hermione shook her head with a smile at Ginny's state of disorder and then turned her attention to McGonagall's lesson.

"So who was that guy you came barging into class late with. He's a Ravenclaw right?" Hermione questioned once they were headed to charms.

"His name's Caleb Scuro. He transferred here from Durmstrang. He and I were both running late and were made even later when we crashed into each other on the way to class."

"He's rather attractive isn't he? I had seen him in class these past two weeks of course but I didn't know who he was."

"I met him at Fred and George's shop the day before school. He accidentally bumped into me then too come to think of it." Ginny muttered curiously.

"Hmmm." Hermione voiced, sounding amused. "Well you'd better hope Harry doesn't find out some bloke's been accidentally bumping into you. He might take it upon himself to come down here and go all cave-man on you."

Ginny laughed and responded,

"He doesn't even know me and everyone is already aware of the fact that I'm dating Harry. The Prophet's made sure of that. Besides I doubt he's been running into me on purpose."

****

It was official she was running into him on purpose. Harry sighed. He would never again understand why he had ever been attracted to Cho Chang.

"That's the fourth time this week." He grumbled taking his place next to Ron as they sat down at their desks to start their paperwork from the night before.

"She find you again mate?"

Harry nodded. Cho had been discovering new ways to run into him ever since he had firmly but politely declined her advances at the bar the night he had hung out with Ron and his brothers.

"It's getting a bit out of hand. I mean I've basically done everything but tattoo 'Property of Ginny Weasley, Hands Off!' on my forehead."

"Maybe that's what it will take for her to get the hint." Ron chuckled.

"Ugh…I miss Ginny." He groaned dropping his head down onto his desk with a resounding thunk.

"Well look on the bright side. It's only another month until the first quidditch match and it's likely we'll be able to take off work."

"Yeah it's a good thing we caught those two Death Eaters hanging out in Diagon Alley or else we'd probably get stuck doing more recon work that day." Harry agreed. "But what do you think I should do about Cho?"

Ron chewed the top of his quill looking thoughtful.

"I don't really know. I suppose you could just spell it out for her that you really aren't interested and that it's not going to happen."

"You're no help at all. I've already done all of those things." Harry said dismissively.

They worked in silence for awhile then suddenly the blonde witch that Charlie had danced with at the ministry ball came walking up.

"Um…I've got mail for you Mr. Potter. It looked like a Hogwarts school owl that dropped it off."

She handed the letter over to a very eager looking Harry who thanked her and quickly tore it open smiling instantly at the sight of Ginny's handwriting.

_Dear Harry,_

_I know I wrote to you recently and I would normally wait for your reply before writing again but I (..actually it was mostly Hermione) felt it was necessary under the circumstances. I've been getting headaches lately, pretty severe ones actually and while I normally wouldn't mention it I've been having nightmares as well. I didn't really want to bother you with all this but Hermione insisted I write and let you know what was going on. _

_I've also been feeling rather strange at different points throughout the day, sort of light headed. For instance I was walking to potions the other day with Luna and out of no where I felt like I was going to pass out. I've also felt like someone has been watching me. It happened once on my way up to the owlery and again on the way back from quidditch practice. The only person I could see near me both times was Blaise Zabini but I don't have any reason to assume he would be following me or making me feel light-headed. _

_I went to madam Pomfrey who gave me a little pepper-up potion but it really didn't have much effect. Perhaps I'm just being silly but it all is feeling rather overwhelming. I suppose I could just chalk it up to missing you way too much but Hermione seems to think something might really be wrong with me…go figure. _

_Well anyway I really hope I didn't interrupt you at work and I'm sorry if this worried you unnecessarily but if you've any thoughts on the matter we'd appreciate the input (…__**we **__being me and Hermione as I'm not crazy and talking about myself in the plural. I promise.) _

_I hope you know just how much I love and miss you! And I really hope you can be there mid-October when we cream Hufflepuff. I'll make you proud love, so don't let my git of a brother drive you insane before then. Which reminds me Hermione sends her love to both you and Ron (...though why she loves my brother in the manner that she does it beyond my comprehension). _

_I love you Harry Potter so keep safe._

_Gin_

Harry frowned feeling worried. What on earth could be happening to her? He stood abruptly after reading it and walked over to the enclosed office occupied by Wallace. He knocked firmly and waited for a response before stepping in.

"Potter." Wallace greeted. "How are things?"

"Fine sir. I was just wondering if you could give me your opinion on something.."

At the man's nod of approval Harry continued.

"Well if someone is having both excessive headaches and nightmares and is feeling faint rather frequently what would you assume is wrong with them?"

Wallace looked thoughtful as he stroked his chin methodically.

"Well are they experiencing any other signs or symptoms that are abnormal."

"Well they've been feeling as if someone has been watching them as well."

He waited while his boss considered the matter.

"So they haven't done anything out of the ordinary? There are no blanks in their memory and no signs of behavior that are uncharacteristic for them?"

Harry shook his head.

"Not that I know of sir."

"Well normally those symptoms to me would be indicative of someone's mind having been invaded. But as they don't have any loss of memory, which would occur if someone were to have stolen information from them or possessed them, and they don't seem to be acting abnormally as if they were under the imperius curse, I'm sorry to say I'm not really sure. Is the person over-worked? Or feeling stressed or overwhelmed? It can sometimes be something you least expect.."

He trailed off looking thoughtful and Harry kept silent waiting to see what he would come up with.

"..Does this have anything to do with that foxy red-head of yours Potter?"

"Yes sir." He admitted with a grin.

"Well as she's been possessed before I assume she would recognize any signs of that sort of intrusion. The only possibilities I can come up with are that it's actually nothing or that she is perhaps having her mind invaded. You might want to have someone keep a close eye on her just in case. These are still dark times. Despite our moving in a good direction there are still many people out there who might have it in for you and may be using her to get to you."

"So you think the best thing to do for now would be to just keep and eye on her and make sure it doesn't get worse?"

Wallace nodded.

"I know how much she means to you Potter so if you need help in any way just let me know."

Harry thanked him and then excused himself. As he moved back toward his desk he wondered at the possibility of someone wanting to hurt Ginny to get to him. He had thought this part of his life was over but maybe it was only just beginning…

****

Ginny was feeling much better. She hadn't felt weak or light-headed in days and her headaches and nightmares were slowly retreating. She was feeling energetic and excited as she walked off the pitch. Practice had gone wonderfully, just as it had since she had begun playing on her Firebolt, and she was ready to take on the Hufflepuffs in a week's time. She knew they were going to absolutely slaughter them but she also knew she was going to enjoy every minute of it.

She had received a letter from Harry only the day before telling her that he and Ron had managed to get the time off and that they would definitely be able to make it. She couldn't wait. A month and a half had already gone by and she was aching to see him again.

She waltzed up the stairs in the entryway and began to head toward Gryffindor Tower. She was halfway there when a figure appeared out of an empty classroom moving directly in front of her and causing her to nearly come out of her skin.

"Bloody hell Zabini!" She exclaimed upon recognizing who it was. "Your scared the shit out of me! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"You've got quite the mouth on you Weasley. Did you learn that kind of language from your mother?" He sneered.

"What do you want Zabini?" She grumbled making to move past him.

"I should think that would be obvious." He drawled keeping himself in front of her.

Ginny was reminded greatly of Draco Malfoy when in his presence. She didn't know Blaise all that well and hadn't really heard much about him from many of the other students. She knew that he was Harry and Ron's age and that he must have decided to come back and finish school after his mother had pulled him out the year before, something that also struck Ginny as odd with him being from Slytherin and not really having much to fear in regard to Voldemort's followers taking over the school.

"Well it's not." She informed him hotly. "So either tell me what you are on about or let me by."

He just stared down at her with an odd sort of expression on his face for a moment before asking out of no where,

"So you're really dating Potter?"

"Yes. What's it to you?" She retorted her jaw jutting out stubbornly.

"Nothing. Just strikes me as odd is all." He admitted reaching out and lifting a lock of her hair off her shoulder and running it through his fingers in a way that made her feel extremely uncomfortable.

"And why is that? Because I'm dirt poor and worthless?" She snapped moving his hand away from her hair, feeling irritated.

"No. Because _you_ could do so much better." He breathed, his face suddenly seeming very close to her own.

Ginny scowled and crossed her arms over her chest.

"I don't know anyone better than Harry."

He laughed dryly and then stepped to the side.

"Well when you change your mind the door is open." He drawled into her ear from behind her and began backing away down the corridor.

Ginny quirked an eyebrow at him wondering what he had meant by that statement. She opened her mouth to ask him but when she turned around he was already gone.

"Everyone in this place is going absolutely nutters, including me!" She exclaimed rolling her eyes and stomping off toward Gryffindor Tower once again.

She wondered at Blaise's strange actions and thought back to a few weeks earlier when she had felt someone watching her. Could he have meant what she thought he did? Was he really interested in her in that way? She tried to shrug off the uncomfortable feeling that had settled in her stomach but found she was having trouble. Should she mention the incident to her boyfriend? What would Harry think of his weird actions?

****

"I'm going to strangle him." Harry grumbled slamming his fist down onto the kitchen table.

He and Ron had just arrived home from work and he was still angry about the events of the night before.

"There's nothing we can do Harry. Livengood's our senior. He's been in the department for eight years there's not much we can say against him." Ron argued.

Ethan Livengood had returned from doing work on the continent only the week prior and Harry couldn't help but hate him already. He had made a bad impression from the moment he had given Harry far more consideration than he had given Ron, Terry or Ernie. People like that really rubbed him the wrong way.

"I don't care. He's going to get somebody hurt acting like a big shot out in the field. He doesn't give a shit about really cleaning up all the dark activity and he keeps putting Ernie and Terry down all the time. I swear if he makes one more comment about Terry's mother's history being '_questionable'_ I'm going to stun him."

"So he's pompous git. Who cares? I for one don't think we should give him the time of day." Ron interjected reasonably.

"Since when are you the voice of logic and reason in situations like this?" Harry quipped noting Ron's look of calm.

"We are really going to get to see them in two days Harry." He supplied, knowing Harry would understand. "I can't help but be in a really good mood. The second I find Mione I'm going to grab her up and the first empty broom cupboard I happen upon is going to be pleasantly occupied for quite a long while."

Harry laughed and shook his head.

"You're really hurting for her aren't you?"

"Oh you have no idea. Once you have sex you'll realize just how bloody difficult it is to go without it. I'm dying for it mate, I don't know if I can take much more deprivation." Ron groaned thinking about his girlfriend.

"Well you'll get your chance. But I might make one tiny suggestion…Don't take her into a broom cupboard unless you have to. She does have private head's quarters this year why not take advantage of them?"

Ron looked up at him in wonder.

"I like how you think Harry Potter. I knew I made you my best friend for a reason."

Harry ginned cheekily.

"So how's the Cho situation?" Ron hedged.

"Still bad. I swear it's like she had some sort of tracking device latched onto me that can allow her to find me at anytime, anywhere within the ministry."

"What makes you so sure she doesn't?"

"I checked. Looked in a lot of unconventional areas too."

Ron snorted but looked at Harry with sympathy.

"I'm sorry she's been giving you a hard time. It probably doesn't help that she's attractive either."

"What's attractive about her? Lately I've been thinking I must have been mental to have wanted anything to do with her at fourteen and fifteen. I mean first she's acts all normal and then she goes around crying all the time, while kissing me if you remember, and then she get's upset about the littlest things followed by supporting her snitch of a friend when she ratted out the D.A. and then she acts like we should be best friends or go out again or something. She isn't anywhere near attractive enough to act the way that she does and stalking me doesn't help out her case any." Harry ranted letting off some of his frustration.

Ron shrugged.

"She's got a nice arse, even Bill said so."

"Well your sister's is nicer."

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that." Ron grumbled.

They thanked Kreacher as he brought their dinner in and set it on the table. The old house elf really had been extremely congenial lately and was actually a pleasant addition to the house as he almost always had dinner waiting for Harry and Ron on the night's they didn't eat with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Emma.

"So you still all riled up about Zabini?" Ron asked once there food was set before them.

Harry groaned twirling his spaghetti noodles to wrap them around his fork.

"I just wish she would have been more clear. I mean what does '_Zabini acted sort of weird around me the other day. It kind of freaked me out.' _mean anyway. She didn't say what he did to freak her out or how he acted weird. That sort of thing really shouldn't go unexplained."

"Well maybe this will cheer you up. I heard from George that he caught Charlie making out with Emma in Dad's shed last week. He's been sworn to silence but you know he can't keep that sort of thing in for long. The twins have always been the worst secret keepers in our family unless it's something really important. Then trying to get information out of them is like trying to teach Leo here to talk." He jabbed his fork at the great dane who had occupied the floor next to the table where Harry had positioned another one of his many blankets that now lay scattered about their home.

"I swear he's practically taking over the house." Ron had grumbled one evening when he had stumbled over yet another one of Leo's toys.

Harry smiled at the dog, he wouldn't doubt Leo could probably talk if he put his mind to it. The Dog was damn clever.

He turned his attention back to Ron intrigued.

"So he's finally admitted he likes her then?"

"You knew he liked her?"

"Well it was kind of obvious…once Ginny pointed it out to me. Besides he was asking me about her the day we went into Diagon Alley."

Ron's eyes went misty at the memory of what he and Hermione had gotten up to while everyone else had helped to collect Ginny's school things.

"Oh that was a good day." He sighed.

Harry through a breadstick at him hitting him square in the forehead.

"Get your mind to tone down the naked Mione images and focus on the conversation."

Ron grinned and turned back to the matter of Charlie and Emma.

"Well anyway George caught them snogging and Charlie made him promise to keep it quiet. But I guess Bill already knew they were involved and Percy is no fun to tell things like that so he came to me with it. I think it's bloody brilliant. Charlie's needed a steady girl in his life. He's been a bachelor for way too long."

"Yeah I agree." Harry stated, swallowing a bite of pasta. "It would be good for them both."

"So did I distract you from the idea of Zabini creeping on Ginny?"

Harry groaned.

"Ugh don't say things like that. I already want to rip the guys head off his shoulders and I don't even know what he did or said to her."

"Well I could go back to talking about me and Mione's sex life. Or how much I miss said sex life…" Ron suggested.

Harry stood abruptly and taking his plate along with him headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Ron called after him.

"I'll eat in the study!" Harry called back.

Ron laughed and turned to Leo.

"I don't think he appreciates how great getting laid really is." Ron told the dog with a grin.

Leo responded by lifting his ears and making a strange sort of sound in his throat that Ron took for agreement.

"Yeah you said it buddy."

****

Author's note:

Alright the next chapter is going to be the quidditch game (so we finally get a little Harry Ginny romance action once again.) I know this chapter was pretty long but hopefully that makes up for the short one before it and now things are starting to get a little more interesting. You've all been really great with the reviews and I really love your feedback.

Keep the advice, thoughts and any other random tidbits coming!

Hopefully I'll have another chapter out fairly soon!


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling

Author's Note: To everyone who reviewed Chapter 14 – You guys are great! I'm now over 50 Reviews that's awesome! I am really happy you are all enjoying reading this so much! So to all of you (and I really hope I didn't miss anyone)…

**HP-MR** –Thanks for all your great comments!...hopefully when I do get to the parts with more Harry and Ginny romance you will be happy with how they turn out!

**Nat3738** – Zabini got pulled out the year before by his mother, so he is back this year to finish school, sorry if that wasn't clear in the last chapter and thanks for letting me know it was confusing 

**Emmetrox 12- **Zabini is definitely a creeper but the question is..is he harmless?

**barfmaster**- sorry if Harry's reasons behind becoming an auror weren't that clear. I had originally planned to write in more about his feeling conflicted as to which occupation to chose but I sort of left it out in the grand scheme of things. He chose to be an auror though because he felt like there was still a lot he could do to help out the wizarding world after Voldemort. I'm sorry again if that was confusing and thanks for Reviewing!

**xxBabyT-ranxx-** Hey sorry if the update was a little slow but this is a rather long chapter! I'm glad you like the story enough to review!

**Denisje- **Thanks for not losing interest in the story! I'm so glad you are still reviewing and telling me what you think! Like I said before I always love reading your comments, they make me happy!

**Qudditch, Jealousy and Love**

Ginny woke the morning of the match against Hufflepuff at five AM. She had been too excited to sleep for most of the night and now it seemed was not going to be able to fall back into whatever pitiful form of sleep she had been in a moment before. As there was no point in fighting it she launched herself out of bed and into the bathroom where she proceeded to scrutinize her reflection in the mirror above the row of sinks.

Did she look any different now than when she had left for school? She examined her torso turning about this way and that and didn't notice anything different. She had the same waist, same shoulders, same breasts, same hips, same stomach... She moved on to her face. She still had those annoying freckles across the bridge of her nose and there was the slight scrape she had along her right jaw from quidditch practice the week before and to her it seemed her eyes were uncommonly brown that morning. She looked at her lips and jaw and ears. Nothing seemed different. Her hair was maybe a bit longer but that was to be expected when one possessed a lion's mane like her own that grew exceptionally fast.

What would Harry think when he saw her? She thought abut putting on make-up for a moment but then rolled her eyes at her own foolishness. She was about to go play a sweaty game of quidditch. Make-up wasn't going to do anything for her except make her look ridiculous to everyone else in the locker room beforehand.

No she was just going to have to go as her plain old boring self and hope that Harry didn't see something completely different about her that made him change his mind about their relationship. Ugh, now she was worrying unnecessarily. She tore off her pajamas and headed for the shower placing her dirty laundry in the hamper that delivered it to the house elves for cleaning as she passed by. She took her sweet time in the shower and afterward she felt much better, more relaxed.

The feeling didn't last long. She got dressed and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast and was immediately seized by nerves. She picked at a blueberry muffin and waited for the rest of her team to arrive, trying to keep her mind off of the fact that Harry was going to be there and attempting to focus instead on the game ahead of her.

"So…big day huh?"

Ginny looked up startled to see Caleb standing next to her smiling encouragingly.

"Uh-huh." She answered absently.

He really was quite handsome. With his blonde hair and blue eyes and that shy smile he always wore and there was something in the way that he looked at her that sort of made her stomach roll sideways. It was a strange uncomfortable sort of feeling, but not wholly unpleasant.

"This is my first ever Hogwarts' quidditch match. I hear they can be quite exciting…so goodluck. I'll be rooting for you."

"Thanks. To be honest I'm a bit nervous."

"I'm sure you'll be great. I've heard you're pretty good."

She smiled at the praise.

"Well I guess time will tell won't it?"

Her teammates came wandering in then and Caleb excused himself to head off toward the Ravenclaw table.

"Ready Gin?" Demelza asked cheerfully sitting down next to Ginny and instantly beginning to shove food into her mouth.

"Yup…at least I hope so."

"Don't doubt yourself you're going to do great! I mean I know you really want to do well this match especially since Harry is coming to watch you.."

Ginny let her ramble but tuned her out knowing that the best way to keep Demelza calm before a game was to let her talk and eat with abandon. She had been made the captain by McGonagall who had probably made the decision based on the fact that Demelza would be there for another year. Ginny didn't mind. She wasn't really into the whole captain role anyway. She liked knowing her job and getting it done without having to worry about what everyone else was doing. She let Demelza talk non-stop but tried to avoid really listening as best she could. She wasn't in the mood to be reminded that her boyfriend was going to be in attendance as that just made her feel all the more jittery and nervous and Harry it seemed was the main topic of Demelza's chatter for the morning.

"What is it going to be like out there?" She heard Natalie MacDonald ask Jimmy Peakes.

"It'll be fine Nat. Coote and I will work the bludgers. Creevey will find the snitch in no time and you Robbins and Weasley will score like crazy against them. Their keeper is nothing compared to Richards."

Ginny was glad that she was getting to go back to her favored position of chaser and while she knew Dennis was a little inexperienced he was really a great seeker. And now that they had acquired Joshua Richards (who was a fourth year) as well and was really an awesome keeper, it seemed that despite all the chaos of the year before Gryffindor had definitely managed to put together a more than decent team.

Natalie still looked nervous and after casting a quick glance at Ginny whispered to Jimmy,

"I hear Harry Potter is going to be there watching."

Peakes nodded.

"Isn't it fantastic? I mean we are going to get to play in front of a real legend. You know he could have gotten a position on any team he wanted but he chose to become an auror instead. He really was a great captain when I played under him…"

Ginny sighed no matter where she turned it seemed Harry was bound to pop up.

"Alright team. Are you all ready?" Demelza asked finally rising from her seat. "Good then let's go."

Ginny felt her heart beating out of control as they stood waiting to fly out onto the pitch after Demelza had given her pre-game speech.

She looked around the stadium wondering if she could spot Harry.

Oh she found him alright. He was standing near the announcers booth talking to someone and wearing a facial expression that made it seem as if he were looking for any opportunity to run away quickly and hide. Yet even with the uncomfortable look on his face she couldn't help but feel her breath catch in her chest. He was so bloody gorgeous and she hadn't seen him in so long. Something inside her woke up at the sight of him and she found that she was smiling despite herself. Her smile then turned to a frown as she noticed who he was talking to. Her scowl deepened and she set her shoulders squarely all sense of nervousness gone now.

If there was anything to be learned about Ginny Weasley it was that she was fiercely protective of both her family and friends and even more so of Harry. She wasn't the type of woman to piss off unnecessarily. She was also incredibly competitive and could be downright ruthless and mean when she deemed it appropriate. And she had deemed it appropriate that on that day, on the first match of the season against Hufflepuff, she was going to play like she had never played before… and she was going to do it just to show off.

****

"Um well look Cho, I've got to go the Weasley's are all waiting for me and the match is about to start." Harry put in hoping she would take the hint and let him alone.

"Oh…alright Harry. But look the offer is still there. If you ever want to grab lunch or something then just let me know. The Prophet's main office is just down from the ministry you can find me there any time."

Harry nodded and politely excusing himself made his way toward the cluster of people with flaming red hair just up the stands.

"Geez I thought I was going to have to come down there and rescue you Harry." George informed him lightly as he took his place among the Weasleys.

"I was seriously considering jumping over the edge of the stadium railing." Harry joked, feeling much better now that he wasn't in Cho's presence. "She definitely has the role of reporter down flat. It's almost like Rita Skeeter the way she just pops up out of nowhere all the time now."

He didn't bother looking for Ron among the Weasleys. He already knew where his best mate was and exactly what he was up to, as Ron had deemed it necessary the night before to tell him every single detail of the long list of things he was going to do to, and with, Hermione once he saw her.

Harry's heart began to pound as the announcer took his place with McGonagall in her usual position just next to the boy, who Harry vaguely remembered as being a Ravenclaw third year when he himself was a sixth year.

**"Wecome," **the boy's voice boomed out over the crowd, **"to the first quidditch match of the season, Hufflepuff versus Gryffindor!"**

George chuckled and elbowed Harry lightly.

"That little bloke reminds me of Lee."

Harry nodded remembering Lee Jordan's classic commentary. They listened as he announced the players for the Hufflepuff team Harry's eyes never leaving the tunnel from which he knew Ginny was soon to appear. His palms were sweating oddly and he found himself holding his breath.

**"And for Gryffindor we have playing the position of beaters Jimmy Peakes and Ritchie Coote with Dennis Creevey playing seeker, Joshua Richards in at keeper and Natalie McDonald, Ginny Weasley and Captain Demelza Robbins as chasers."**

Harry's breath caught as she made her way out over the pitch flying the traditional opening lap with her teammates. Her long red hair was streaming along behind her despite its being confined in a pony-tail and she had a fierce look on her face that sent shiver's all the way down to Harry's toes.

He watched as she took her position against the lead chaser from Hufflepuff and grinned knowing the guy didn't stand a chance against his siren.

**"…And Madam Hooch releases the quaffle, and the game begins! It's Weasley who reaches it first. She's off like a rocket and headed for the Gryffindor goal. She's like a flash of lightening on that firebolt! What a broom!… anyway she swings to the left and…she fakes out the Hufflepuff keeper passing to Robbins at the last second! Gryffindor Scores!"**

Harry jumped up and cheered loudly along with the rest of Ginny's family high-fiving her brother's in celebration. He cupped his face and shouted encouragingly,

"Way to get 'em Gin!"

He thought he saw her smile slightly but he couldn't be sure as the next second she was stripping the quaffle from a girl much larger than herself and passing it off to Natalie MacDonald.

"Oy she's amazing isn't she?" Harry gloated, elbowing George in the side.

"Eh she's alright as far as sister's go…Oh you mean at quidditch?" George teased. "Aye she's a damn fine quidditch player."

Harry laughed and turned his attention back to the game.

It was more than twenty minutes in when he started to realize the people around him weren't cheering at all. In fact their eyes weren't even on the pitch, they were on Harry.

He leaned backward in his seat tapping Bill, who was seated directly behind him, on the knee and asked quietly through the corner of his mouth as Bill bent down to give Harry access to his ear,

"Is it just me or is everyone staring?"

Bill chuckled and replied softly,

"Sorry Harry but you are something of a celebrity now and I'm sure people are more than itching to come up here and ask for your autograph, or snap a photo with you, or…"

"Alright I get the picture." Harry snarled and turned his attention back to the stunning figure that was his girlfriend flying through the air.

He tried to ignore the stares and whispers for quite awhile but found it was getting increasingly difficult as more and more people took notice and began to watch him instead of the match which had lasted now more than half an hour.

"Perhaps we should have thought of this little dilemma before hand." George muttered irritated, scowling at what looked like a second year Hufflepuff who was leaning ever closer to him to get a better look at Harry. "Oy…back up a bit you little runt or you'll be wearing your man business about your neck." He barked at the child.

The boy squeaked frightened and turned back to his friends to tell them what George had said and probably to describe in minute detail what Harry had looked like and what he had been doing.

Harry knew it was only a matter of time before something like this would happen. He had gotten off too easily so far, what with very few people bothering him or really staring much as yet. He figured the shock must be starting to wear off and now that people were really beginning to come to terms with the fact that yes he had indeed beaten Voldemort, they were going to start treating him more and more absurdly.

Harry kept his focus on the game watching as Ginny scored yet another goal for Gryffindor. He tried to laugh and cheer just as much as the rest of the family but was finding it ever more difficult as people began to crowd nearer to him.

Then the camera flashes started. He blinked at the first one as it nearly blinded him then hid behind George as they began to go off more rapidly.

"Sod off the lot of you!" Bill bellowed fiercely, his scarred face doing just as much as his angry voice in the way of intimidating the crowd. "Can't you let the bloke enjoy the game? He did save all your sorry arses from Voldemort you know? Now back off!"

It worked to a certain extent; the camera flashes stopped but the crowd really wasn't deterred from trying to get a good look at him and Harry was growing hot with people crowding closer and with the embarrassment of being stared at like he was some sort of zoo attraction.

He made eye-contact with Ginny just after she scored what had to be her ninth goal, only a little over and hour into the game, and gave her the best smile he could manage under the circumstances. She grinned back and then scowled realizing his predicament and watching as her brothers tried to manage the curious crowd. He shrugged and tried to play it off but it was to no avail as she began flying straight for them.

"Oh shit," Charlie muttered from his position between Emma and Mr. Weasley. "Gin's coming."

The rest of her family all looked over and raised their eyebrows in mild surprise.

"I'd get away now if I were the lot of you," George informed the crowd loudly, "while you still can. You've managed to piss of my sister and if I'm not mistaken there's going to be hell over here in about oh I'd say thirty seconds."

The people closest to them merely sat looking confused for a moment before completely disregarding George's words altogether.

"Alright." He muttered not caring. "It's your funeral."

Harry tried not to smile in relief as Ginny flew toward him looking furious and ready to do battle. She hovered next to the large crowd that had gathered around Harry and bellowed so loudly that Harry saw some people jump a few inches off the ground in fear,

"OY! IF EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU DOESN'T TURN AROUND AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE GOD'S FORSAKEN GAME IN THE NEXT TWENTY SECONDS AND LEAVE MY BOYFRIEND BE, I SWEAR ON DUMBLEDORE'S GRAVE I'M GOING TO HEX THE LOT OF YOU SO BLOODY BADLY THAT WHEN YOU FINALLY DO COME AROUND YOU WONT RECOGNIZE YOUR OWN REFLECTION IN THE SAINT MUNGO'S MIRROR! NOW LEAVE HARRY THE HELL ALONE AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE DAMN GAME! IF I END UP HAVING TO COME OVER HERE AGAIN THERE'S GOING TO BE CONSEQUENCES! BAD FUCKING CONSEQUENCES!"

Harry wondered oddly if the instant turning about of the crowd was due to magic or just sheer intimidation. Either way he was glad that she had managed to make them stop staring. She flew away looking utterly pissed off and headed straight for Martin Hale the Hufflepuff chaser who currently had the quaffle, swiping it neatly from under his arm. She through it angrily through the Gryffindor goal thirty seconds later.

Afterward she spun around on her broom and glared at the still somewhat shocked crowd who had followed her with their gaze not really sure how to handle the pint sized red-head with the giant sized temper.

"I told you my sister can be a right bloody bitch when she wants to be." George chortled at them, receiving a smack across the back of his head from his mother for his language about his sister.

Harry laughed happily and gave Ginny the thumbs up thankful that she was able to so easily distract the crowd who were now discussing in hushed tones whether or not they believed she would really hex them all to oblivion. She was absolutely beautiful, even when she was screaming her lungs out and getting red in the face with anger.

**"And that's ten goals for Weasley so far!"** The Ravenclaw announcer boomed.

"If Gin keeps it up playing like this she's going to start getting a lot of attention from the pro-league." Charlie said sounding impressed with his sister, he hoped no one noticed as he covered Emma's hand, that was lying on the bench space in between them, with his own.

Charlie turned to her and watched as she blushed slightly but squeezed his fingers in response. He sighed in relief and couldn't help but sport a goofy smile. Things were getting better between them.

Harry grinned feeling proud and cocky. Not only was his girlfriend amazingly beautiful but she was also a fantastic quidditch player and was completely in love with him. What more could a bloke want?

"Way to go Ginny!" A male voice called from the next cluster of stands over.

Harry quirked an eyebrow and leaned forward to look around George in order to see who was cheering so loudly for _his_ girlfriend.

He scanned the crowd of people but couldn't pick out who had called out to Ginny until he did it again. He scowled at the guy as he yelled his encouragement at her. He was blonde and tall and his eyes never left Ginny as she flew around the stadium.

Harry turned to George.

"Do you recognize that guy over there?" He asked jerking his chin toward him.

George turned asking curiously,

"Who?"

"The blonde guy. Staring at Ginny."

George watched with the stranger with curiosity for a few minutes before shaking his head.

"No I don't think I've ever seen him before."

"Feeling jealous Harry?" Bill teased from behind him.

Harry shook his head and frowned but turned his attention back to what was going on in the air. It was hard to ignore the blonde guy after that, as every time Ginny scored, stole the quaffle, avoided a bludger or assisted a team-mate he cheered for her loudly. Harry felt his shoulder's beginning to stiffen. Was it just his imagination or did the stranger have a thing for Ginny?

The score was 240-150 in favor of Gryffindor and at least half of Gryffindor's points were owned by Ginny, it was then that Harry noticed the flash of gold just to the right of the Hufflepuff goal posts.

"There it is." He breathed with a smile.

He hadn't really been looking for the snitch in the beginning of the match but had decided it would be a good distraction that would take his mind off the blonde bloke that kept shouting wildly at his girlfriend.

"Found the snitch have you Harry?" Charlie chuckled.

Harry nodded.

"Check out Hufflepuff's goal posts."

Charlie and the rest of the Weasley's looked and smiled at Harry's remarkable seeking abilities. It was then that Dennis Creevey saw it to. He shot off from the complete opposite end of the pitch and was racing toward it as fast as his broom would take him. The Hufflepuff seeker had caught on to the fact that Dennis had spotted it and rushed after him.

"The Hufflepuff seeker has no chance. Creevey's way ahead." Bill said firmly.

He was right Dennis had grasped the small golden ball before the Hufflepuff seeker even caught up to the end of the Gryffindor's broomstick.

**"Gryffindor wins. 390 to 160!" **The announcer boomed.

********

Ginny was on an adrenaline high she had scored thirteen goals through the match and was more than happy to claim at least five assists as well.

She descended to the field and found Dennis, who was holding up the fluttering golden snitch for everyone to see. She rushed to him along with Demelza and they wrapped their arms around him kissing him on his cheeks.

"Way to go Dennis!" She yelled happily.

Then the crowd of rowdy fans descended and Ginny found herself being jostled about by congratulatory Gryffindors as well as Ravenclaws and surprisingly a smiling and almost normal- seeming Blaise Zabini.

"You played really well." He told her with a soft smile, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks…I…well thanks." She grinned, deciding not to ask him about what he had meant the week before.

"See you around." He muttered and disappeared into the crowd.

"Yeah see ya." She said softly to his retreating back.

He had always seemed so stuck up to her. She felt strange now that he was acting so oddly friendly and out of character and wondered at his going out of his way to speak with her so much lately.

"Ginny!" She heard a voice call to her happily.

She spun around and raised her eyebrows as Caleb rushed toward her.

"That was..Fantastic! I mean you were really great!"

She smiled at his excited expression and nodded.

"Thanks. My whole team played great today and well, I'll admit I was doing a bit of showing off."

"Well it was wonderful. You were wonderful!" He reassured, seeing her somewhat sheepish expression.

"Yeah I…"

She was startled out of her next sentence as the crowd fell silent. Not just a lull in conversation silent more a shocked and awed sort of silence.

"What's going on do you think?" She said curiously.

She was too short to see what was happening even if she craned her neck and stood on her tip-toes and so she couldn't understand why everyone's attention was suddenly not on celebrating Gryffindor's victory. Then she heard him, faintly and sounding rather far away but she would recognize his voice anywhere.

She rushed forward instantly, shoving people out of her way hoping that she was headed in the right direction. He yelled again, yes..she was getting closer. She muttered a half-assed apology as she poked a large Slytherin sixth year out of her way with her Firebolt. She had waited over a month and a half and she would be damned if she was going to let her size and the oppressive crowd keep her from getting to him.

****

"Gin!" Harry bellowed again over the top of the crowd, trying to keep calm with everyone staring at him.

There was no way he could get through the throng of people that had surrounded him and the Weasley's. He wondered at their stares for the second time that day. What did they think he was going to do, spontaneously combust at any moment or turn purple right in front of them or something? His Aunt Petunia's favorite word just kept flashing through his head…_freak. _He had never felt like one before but he was beginning to feel like some sort of ridiculous circus act now. If Ginny didn't get to him soon… He rubbed his temples and tried to fight off the massive headache that was forming. The Hogwarts teachers had formed a protective half circle around Harry and the Weasley's and were doing their best to keep the swarming students and visitors back at least a few feet.

"Harry maybe we should just go." Bill suggested. "We don't know where she is and there's no way of getting to her in this crowd anyway."

"I'm not leaving here without seeing her." He insisted, his voice demonstrating his dedication to waiting around until she showed up.

Then he heard her.

"You bloody people have no consideration for the vertically challenged do you?" She grumbled loudly just to the right of him.

"Ginny!" He called out moving toward the sound of her voice still caught up somewhat in the crowd.

She broke through to the clearing and fell right into his arms. Harry lifted her against his chest letting her feet dangle down and brush against his shins as he buried his face in her hair. As he breathed in her sweet scent (He could swear everything about the woman smelled and tasted like strawberries) he felt the weird tightness in his chest lessen a bit.

He felt her relax instantly against him and he wasn't sure if he heard her sigh or if he just sensed her relief.

"I missed you." He breathed his voice sounding thick.

"I missed you too." She sighed happily and planted a kiss against his neck just above his shoulder in the spot where her face was buried.

"Gin..." He began softly, his voice pleading.

She pulled back and looked at him curiously.

"Yes?"

"Kiss me."

He didn't have to tell her twice. She brought her lips to his passionately and Harry felt instantly warm all over. He kissed her like he had kissed her at the platform, trying to convey all his emotions into the action. He had to believe she was getting the hint as she kissed him with increased fervor and moaned low in her throat, instantly turning him on. He said a silent thankyou at her body being positioned directly over the evidence of his arousal.

She broke away with a mischievous grin feeling the effect she had on him against her body.

"Wanna go see what we can do about your little problem?" She whispered seductively.

Harry groaned and bit his lip before replying teasingly.

"I don't think it's all that little."

"Prove it Potter." She practically purred into his ear.

"Ughh…" He breathed. "I really truly wish I could."

"Well how bout you show me while we explore that secret passageway to Honeydukes." She suggested.

Harry grinned and set her down firmly giving himself a little shake to get his blood flowing away from a particular portion of his anatomy (…to which Ginny gave an amused snort). He then grabbed her hand setting off for the tunnel out of the stadium and called back to her brother's in an offhand manner.

"We'll meet you lot in Hogsmeade. At the Three Broomsticks. Say in about oh three or four hours."

"Harry mate you know it's two in the afternoon!" George yelled after him.

"See you at seven then. We'll have dinner." Harry's voice faded out of hearing as he was practically now pulling Ginny along at a run.

George cackled madly.

"Fred and I knew giving that cheeky little bugger a map to the school would prove interesting one day, I'm willing to bet money he's about to take our little sister off into some hidden spot or another."

"You realize seven o'clock is five hours from now right?" Charlie muttered sounding amused. "So that means Harry is going to be occupied with Ginny. Mum and Dad and Emma were wanting to do some shopping in Hogsmeade and as for us… well I've just realized we haven't seen our brother dearest in oh..three or four hours."

The four Weasley brother's looked at each other curiously then all set off to exit the quidditch pitch at once.

"Where are you lot going?" Mr. Weasley hollered at their retreating backs.

"To find Ron!" They yelled back as one, all cackling like geese.

"That's odd I hadn't realized that Ron had wandered off." Mrs. Weasley remarked thoughtfully to her husband. "They shouldn't find his being lost so funny. Did you notice he was missing during the match Arthur?"

Mr. Weasley chose that moment to begin sneezing madly.

"How many times have I warned you about staying out in your shed too late? I just knew you were going to catch a cold. Don't you remember me telling him the other night Emma dear? No body ever listens…"

Mr. Weasley sighed dramatically wondering if any of his sons really appreciated the ridiculous measures he went through sometimes to protect them from their mother.

****

Once they were within the walls of Hogwarts Harry knew exactly where he wanted to go. He pulled Ginny along hurriedly not wanting to waste any more time than he had to and he smiled once they reached his intended destination.

"Wait I thought we were going…"

"Nope we've got five hours and I'm not spending it with you in some cramped, murky tunnel." He explained answering her question as he walked hurriedly back and forth then exclaimed. "Yes finally!"

He dragged her through the door to the Room of Requirement and smiled in appreciation of all the amenities it had provided. There was a large comfy couch, a big soft looking rug laid out on the floor in front of a small fire and food and drinks as well. There were also roses in certain corners of the room that made Harry raise his eyebrows as he really hadn't been going for romantic, but he supposed the room had improvised.

"Harry what if somebody comes in here?"

"They won't."

"But what if they come looking to use the room?"

"Nobody is going to come up here."

"But.."

"Ginny." He interrupted his voice thick, as he captured her face in both of his hands.

"Yes?"

"Shut up." He covered her mouth with his fiercely then and pushed her up against the back of the couch. He lifted her so that her bum was resting on the top of the over-large sofa brining her closer to him in height and making it easier for them to explore each other.

She moaned loudly against his lips and opened her mouth allowing him to deepen their kiss. He enjoyed her mouth for awhile letting them both get reacquainted with one another, their tongues battling playfully and passionately. Then he pulled back and ran his fingertips along her cheek and down her jaw. He watched as her big brown eyes instantly darkened when he pulled his hand away and stared at her intensely.

He pulled her up against him roughly hugging her for a moment and then ran his hands along her arms and shoulders as well as her neck and across her back to her hips legs and even her ankles. It was almost as if he were checking to make sure that she was really there and that she was whole. After looking her over carefully he breathed in relief and put his head down in the crook between her neck and shoulder. She stroked the back of his neck lovingly and let him enjoy the feeling of being back in her arms.

"It was so hard." He choked feeling relieved at getting to see her.

"I know." She said soothingly.

"Everyday I thought about you. And everyday it got harder and harder. And then when you sent me those letters. First about you not feeling well and then that bloody vague message about Zabini, I was about to go absolutely crazy. I couldn't help but worry about you." He shuddered remembering how out of sorts he had been recently, especially with her letters having given him a lot to think about.

"I'll quit school if you want me to." She joked playfully not wanting to dwell on how she had been feeling without him around. "I mean I'm a fair quidditch player I'm sure I could get on as reserve somewhere."

Harry looked up at her with amusement then.

"Reserve? Are you kidding me? You my little vixen are good enough to start for the pro-league. The way you played out here today….it really was amazing." He praised sounding extremely proud of her.

Ginny blushed.

"I sort of have a confession to make." At his nod of reassurance she went on. "I saw you talking to Cho right before the match and I… well I decided I was going to show off just a bit. You know to make you, and I suppose her as well, realize just what a good thing you had… Stupid of me right?"

Harry smiled softly.

"No. It wasn't stupid. While I know what an _amazingly great _woman I have and you have no need to remind me of it, Cho Chang has been a real pain in the ass these past few weeks. She won't leave me alone at work and she keeps finding me on my lunch breaks with Ron. It's so bloody frustrating I've done basically everything I could to get rid of her except tell her to sod off. I love that you let her see just how wonderful you are." He paused then added. "I have a confession to make as well."

Ginny who was still smiling over hearing Harry call Cho a pain in the ass nodded politely for him to explain.

"Well…during the match there was this bloke who kept cheering for you, quite exuberantly I might add, and well…I'm a jealous man when it comes to you Ginny Weasley and I'll admit I was about two seconds away from cursing him. Can you believe it? I mean I wanted to curse the idiot because he was rooting for you. How ridiculous am I?"

Ginny sighed and put her nose right in the center of his chest breathing in the scent that was utterly masculine and completely Harry. It was fresh like grass and spices with a hint of metal and it was cool to her senses like breathing in the air at the ocean.

"You aren't ridiculous. What is ridiculous is that this is the first time I've seen you since September first. I don't blame you for being jealous at all because I'm just as bad. I mean all I had to do was see you talking to Cho and all my nerves about the game went right out into the wind. I was instantly in competition mode and while I directed most of it toward the match I think a lot of it had to do with keeping you mine."

Harry pulled her chin up and kissed her softly.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too." She said just as softly.

"And I will always be yours."

Ginny smiled happily drinking in the feeling of being held by Harry once again.

"Can I ask you for something?" He questioned.

"Anything."

Harry smiled against her lips.

"Help me."

"With what?" She asked not understanding.

"I need you to help me stay in control. Especially here. Now. Where I don't have the time to do what I've always imagined doing to you."

Ginny felt her lips tug upwards into a smile.

"You need my help staying in control?"

He nodded, his nose brushing against hers as his head moved up and down.

"And you think you will need more than four and a half hours to make love to me the first time?" She sounded incredulous.

Harry pulled back and looked at her.

"Who said anything about making love? I said I would need more than the time we have to do what I've always imagined doing to you… outside of making love. When we actually do make love trust me we are going to need days. Not hours."

Harry knew he wasn't speaking from experience but if his bodily reactions gave any indication to how their first time together was going to go, he was more than certain that he would have her in bed or at least completely naked for more than forty-eight hours before letting her out of his sight.

Ginny frowned feeling lost.

"What could you possibly want to do that would take more than four hours if it's not going all the way?"

"When I show you, then you'll understand." He said confidently.

"But I mean it's not like the other stuff would take all that long." Ginny complained naively. "I mean haven't you ever heard of a quickie?"

Harry laughed out loud at her words but nodded.

"Yes I've heard of it. And again I wasn't referring to sex when I said we would need hours."

"Well there's other stuff that could be considered a quickie without actually having sex. So what could you have been talking about? As far as I know the other physical stuff doesn't take that long. I mean I heard when Bill got his first.."

"Don't say it." Harry teased grinning madly at her pouty look.

"…Well I heard it only took five minutes. Charlie still teases him about it." Ginny supplied with an evil smile.

Harry folded his arms across his chest and quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Now look here Ginny Weasley. While you may think you know everything there is to know because you grew up with six brothers I have news for you…you don't. And what I have imagined doing to you these past few weeks while we were apart is going to take a whole lot more than four hours to accomplish. So you are just going to have to wait a bit longer to get it." As he spoke he moved his lips along her jaw and down her neck, letting his hands rest at her hips gripping her firmly.

Ginny felt heat pool in her lower abdomen at his words, her body instantly becoming more liquid feeling than solid.

"You mean we are going to do some of the things I've been wanting to do soon?"

Harry sighed.

"I don't know about soon...but I will say I'll consider it all." He consented. "Maybe we can move forward a little in our relationship without going the whole nine yards."

Ginny looked at him curiously.

"It's just an expression." He explained, realizing he was going to have to acquire Hermione's help to get Ron and Ginny more into muggle culture in the near future.

Ginny grabbed ahold of his shirt and pulled him to her roughly.

"Do you know what I'm thinking right now Mr. Potter?" She growled.

Harry shook his head, his breathing already beginning to escalate at her tone.

"That if you don't snog the breath out of me in the next thirty seconds I might not be willing to wait for you to take the time to consider what we do in our relationship. I might just end up taking matters into my own hands."

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?" He quipped.

"No definitely not…" She trailed off as his lips found hers and his arms wrapped themselves around her.

*****

It was nearing six o'clock when Harry finally asked Ginny the question that had been on his mind for weeks.

"So are you feeling alright? I mean I know you had said that you were feeling a lot better but are you okay? Nothing's been bothering you lately? No headaches or faintness?"

Ginny smiled from her position laying under Harry's arm, her head against his bare chest and her right let thrown over his body. They had decided to utilize the comfy rug that had been laid out in front of small fire instead of the big couch. After hours of kissing, stroking and exploring Harry she had decided spending time on the floor definitely had its' advantages.

"I've been fine. It all just got better all of a sudden and while it still worries me a little that I didn't know what was wrong I'm glad that things are back to normal."

Harry sighed sounding relieved.

"I'm glad too. So tell me about Zabini…"

Ginny rolled over so that her chin was against his chest and looked at him oddly.

"What about him?"

"Well you sent that letter saying he had acted strangely but you didn't say what it was that he did. So what happened?"

She shrugged and explained.

"…so then he tells me '_Well when you change your mind the door is open.' _and he just walks on down the hall. By the time I turned around to ask him what he meant he was gone." She finished.

Harry was scowling darkly at this point and Ginny was trying hard not to smile and let him see her amusement.

"I don't like it." He muttered irritated.

"What don't you like?"

"Bloody Zabini checking you out and making offers for you to go out with him."

Ginny laughed and leaned down to kiss his lips.

"You know I wouldn't want him. I'm madly in love with you."

Harry nodded his hard expression beginning to falter.

"I don't see why his silly mother took him out of school last year. It's not like he had anything to worry about being a pureblood Slytherin for Merlin's sake. He's always thought you were attractive though. I heard him talking to Pansy Parkinson in my sixth year and she had said that Blaise thought you were pretty even though he was really hard to please."

Ginny blushed and wondered at his statement.

"I'm sure she was over-exaggerating."

"You just don't see how damn sexy you are. It's an adorable quality of yours you know." Harry supplied with a smirk.

"You're one to talk Potter. More than half the single women, and probably even the taken women, in the wizarding world would jump at the chance to be with you and let me tell you a well known secret.. it's not just because you're famous. You are incredibly gorgeous Harry Potter but I'm afraid it's a curse you'll just have to bare with for quite awhile longer as I'm quite fond of how you look."

Harry laughed and grabbed her right leg pulling her on top of him.

"I think you are being ridiculous Gin but either way it doesn't matter." He said, making her sit up and straddle his stomach so that he could run his hands along her smooth abdomen. "I have the woman I want right here and am going to spend the rest of my life with right her."

Harry watched as she leaned into his touch while he stroked her, his hands running up her sides and across her silky stomach. They were once again clad only in their underwear and Harry was once again taken aback at how absolutely perfect Ginny was.

"Harry?"

"Yes."

"What are we going to do until Christmas break?"

Harry sighed and then lifted her up a bit so that he could get into a sitting position. After a few moments of maneuvering he was seated with his back against the couch with Ginny still straddling his lap.

"We are going to write. A lot and if it is at all possible I am going to be at your next quidditch match against Ravenclaw. And maybe we could coordinate a Hogsmeade visit together."

Ginny's eyes widened at the possibility.

"Oh Harry that would be great! We could spend a whole day together in the village." She exclaimed.

Harry nodded.

"Yeah but you know that it is all going to depend on work. We've been making huge strides lately with catching a group of Death Eater's who we are pretty sure are hiding out somewhere in Wales. It will really be great if we could catch them and Ron and I will probably be working overtime for the next few weeks."

Ginny smiled.

"So I guess you two have charmed your new boss?"

Harry grinned.

"I'm not sure he really knows what to make of us. So much of what we do is based on instinct mixed with experience that it never quite follows the normal methods. Ron and I have been discussing whether or not to suggest a few changes to Wallace that would really help out our field work, like using something along the lines of Hermione's DA coins to call us into the office, instead of always having to use the floo network or patronuses."

"Well I'm sure he would appreciate your input Harry and I think you guys should go for it. After all, no one knows better than you how these guys operate, so who better than you to figure out ways to catch them?"

"I guess we'll just have to see." He said pleased with her encouragement.

They were silent for a little while each looking each other over and trying to memorize exactly how they looked in that moment. Ginny smiled when her eyes connected with Harry's. There was no one on the planet with more amazing eyes than Harry. His were capable of looking right into her soul it felt like and making her shiver.

Harry sighed and pressed his forehead to hers knowing they were now probably running short on time.

"Thankyou." He breathed. "For making me completely happy in ways I never knew were possible before. It amazes me to realize just how much I can really love someone."

Ginny felt her chest constrict at his words. He was always saying things that made her want to hold him and never let him go. She had always known Harry had felt alone for a lot of his life. Even with the addition of Ron and Hermione he had always known that somehow it was going to have to come down to just him and Voldemort and that by letting himself get too close he was only hurting the other people he let into his life even more in the end. So it was easy to understand why knowing that he was letting her in, that he was giving everything he had to their relationship and to making things turn out right with her, would make her feel so wondrously happy that she sometimes couldn't keep her eyes from filling with tears.

She kept her forehead pressed to his and grabbed his hand placing it over her heart.

"I know Harry and don't ever doubt how much I love you in return. You make me happier than I ever would have thought possible and you've given me everything I've always wanted. You've given me you."

*****

Author's Note.

Hey that was the best place to stop it seemed like, so hopefully you guys got a good dose of Harry and Ginny in this chapter (it was a pretty long one)! I'm sorry if it wasn't detailed enough but I figured I've got to save a lot of the good love scene stuff for later on (…when it will get nice and steamy!)

Thanks again to all my reviewers and don't forget I love your feedback! Any ideas, comments or questions are greatly appreciated!

The next chapter will deal with Harry's work for the Auror Department (where something bad happens) and Ginny starts to suspect something odd is happening to her.

As always **Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

To my lovely reviewers You Guys Are Absolutely Wonderful! I got tons of reviews within an hour of posting chapter 15! You guys really are great! I didn't address everybody this time but I will next time I promise. I just really wanted to get this chapter out before I have to get back to studying! So to…

**xxBabyT-ranxx**, **Theo3983**(whoa talk about an intense review! I'm not sure how to take that one), **crazygrl2interesting** (I'll work on what you said! I promise..Thanks for letting me know), **Emmetrox12**, **Lea Marie, nat3738, Jessica123, Denisje** (I'll get to the really romantic stuff as quickly as I can I promise!), **MegasXlr175, twilightexpert, **and **namaste234** (wow I'm so glad you are so into this story, that makes me really happy! Did you really cry? And Teddy will come up again I promise.) …

Thankyou all so much! I love hearing what you guys have to say and I can't wait to hear what you think of this one. Sorry if it's not exactly what you were expecting but it will all fall into place soon!

I'm headed home this weekend to visit my family a bit but I am going to work as hard as I can to get the next chapter done before Monday! Hope you all are still enjoying the story and I promise I'll do my best to get things moving along soon.

Realizations and a Deep Discussion

Harry and Ginny made their way hand in hand through the tunnel to Honeydukes cellar. Once they emerged and stood surrounded by a vast array of sweets Harry grinned and slipped his invisibility cloak out of his pocket and threw it over the top of them.

"I still can't believe that thing fits into your pocket." Ginny said amazed.

Harry didn't say anything he just pulled her to him and kissed her lips softly.

"Hush. We've got to be sneaky now." He informed her sounding like a little kid.

Harry grabbed her hand and pulling her along behind him headed for the door that exited out the back of the store. They ambled along through the streets of the village with Harry stopping every so often to kiss her or hold her to him tightly. Just before they reached the Three Broomsticks he pulled the cloak off of them and tucked it safely back into his pocket.

He tucked Ginny underneath his arm and pushed open the door. Harry spotted her family and made his way toward the collection of flaming red hair.

Charlie, Bill, Percy and George were looking quite pleased with themselves when they walked up and Harry noticed that Hermione was sporting a permanent blush while Ron looked more than royally pissed off.

"Um do I even want to know what happened here?" He questioned worriedly letting Ginny slide into the overlarge booth before him and then taking a seat at the edge of the row.

"My brothers are a bunch of bloody prats that's all you need to know." Ron informed him sulkily.

Harry nodded guessing to a certain degree what must have happened.

"Well I for one don't understand at all why you are angry Ronald. All your brothers did was come and find you." His mother said decidedly. "It's rather silly of you to be angry at them for that."

"Yes Ronnykins it's rather silly for you to be mad at us for coming to find you." George chortled.

"I mean we were just worried about your well-being is all." Bill added.

"Yes who knows what would have happened if we hadn't have come to find you when we did." Percy joined in earning snickers and snorts from his fellow conspirators.

"I'll tell you what would have bloody happened you idiots. I would have…"

"Ronald!" Hermione scolded still flushed red all over. "Just please let it go."

"Alright." He grumbled then turned to Harry. "Where have you two been mate?"

Harry smiled and pulling Ginny closer to him said cheekily.

"The Room of Requirement."

"I should have known." Ron chuckled.

They all greeted Madam Rosmerta as she came to drop off a round of butterbeer for them "On the House". Harry started as she did that funny head bowing thing that Kingsley had taken to doing around him. He smiled at her feeling somewhat foolish and thanked her as she set his drink down in front of him. It didn't escape his notice that her eyes were rather misty and that she was looking at Harry with a strange glimmer of pride.

"So Ginny. I hear you played rather well today." Hermione stated trying to act as normally as Madam Rosmerta walked off.

"I suppose. It was really Dennis who won the game for us."

"Don't let her be modest she was great." Harry praised kissing her on the cheek with a smacking sound. "She scored thirteen goals didn't you Gin?"

Ginny flushed but nodded.

"Yeah she had some Ravenclaw bloke cheering her on throughout almost the whole match too, much to Harry's dislike." George teased.

Harry growled remembering the exuberant bloke who had stared at her and pulled Ginny to him a little tighter. She poked him playfully in the side to get him to ease up.

Hermione looked thoughtful.

"He didn't happen to be a tall blonde guy by and chance did he?" She questioned.

"Yeah…he was. You know who he is?" Harry asked leaning toward her.

"Of course I know him. So does Ginny. His name's Caleb. He is a Ravenclaw seventh year whose been _accidentally_ bumping into Ginny for the past month and a half." Hermione teased thankful that she could turn the subject away from her earlier humiliation with Ron's brothers.

"Oh stop it. You know he didn't do that on purpose." Ginny remarked defensively.

"What about in the library the other day? He practically ran you over and for what…so he could get a charms book checked out faster?" Hermione insisted.

"He was just distracted all those times he ran into me is all. He told me this morning he was really excited about the match, since it was his first one at Hogwarts. He came and wished me luck at breakfast. I'm sure he was just excited about the game, that's why he was cheering everyone on so much."

"No."Harry said firmly turning his butterbeer bottle around in circles. "He was cheering for _you. _Not for Gryffindor or the game in general. He didn't say anyone else's name once and he watched you the whole time."

"Well I'm sure he was just…"

"Come on Ginny. The guy can't keep his eyes off of you in Charms or Transfiguration. And the other day at lunch I could swear he took the long way to the Ravenclaw table just so he could say hi on his way by." Hermione pressed.

"I think you are blowing this all out of proportion. He is really shy most of the time. I doubt he would be going out of his way to talk to me. And so what if he has a little crush on me? It's not like he has done anything about it." Ginny supplied giving Hermione a dark glare.

"Yet." Harry mumbled.

"What?" Ginny asked turning toward him her eyes flashing darkly.

"I said yet." Harry repeated not-intimidated by her glare. "He hasn't done anything about it _yet_."

Ginny frowned at him and made a show of turning and starting up a different conversation with her mother and Emma about their shopping expedition for the day.

Harry sighed. Why hadn't he just gone back to Hogwarts that year like Hermione had? Then he could keep a closer eye on Ginny and on all the stupid gits who were ogling her. He wondered at her ignoring how the Ravenclaw guy was so obviously attracted to her. Why deny it if someone blatantly liked her?

Harry looked at Hermione who shot him a worried look but kept her thoughts to herself. Harry couldn't help but feel bothered by the whole thing. It rankled him to know that some other bloke was interested in Ginny. It didn't help that now there were two of them Zabini and Caleb. He took a long swig of his butterbeer and tried to get himself to relax and enjoy the remaining time he had with Ginny.

The time flew by and all of a sudden it was nine-thirty and time for Harry and Ron to walk Ginny and Hermione back up to the castle so that they were there in time to get back to their dorms before the ten o'clock curfew.

Harry let Ron and Hermione take the lead and get a ways ahead of them and then said thoughtfully,

"Look I'm not trying to be over-protective or whatever but could you do me a favor?"

Ginny smiled at him long since having gotten over her irritation from earlier.

"Sure. Just tell me what you want."

"I want you to be careful. Okay." He said firmly, stopping and forcing her to look at him. "I know it probably sounds ridiculous but I've just… got a bad feeling that something isn't right or that something bad is about to happen. I don't know…Just, please, promise me you'll be careful and that if you feel even the least bit strangely about anything or anyone you'll let me know."

Ginny frowned looking concerned.

"Harry nothing is going to happen to me but if it will ease your mind then I'll promise that I'll be careful and I'll let you know if I think anything is wrong."

"Thanks. Could you do one more thing for me?" At her nod he pulled her to him and lifted her up. "Wrap your legs around me."

Ginny grinned and complied. It had occurred to her earlier that day that Harry loved it when she was completely wrapped about him and she had filed it away in her brain to utilize in the future. She watched as his pupils dilated in satisfaction and she was nearly unprepared when he captured her lips roughly and kissed her fervently. After a time they broke apart and he kept her in his arms as he began walking toward the castle once again.

She giggled at how silly they must look with her legs wrapped about his waist and her arms looped around his neck while his arms lay swooped underneath her bum holding her to him.

"Harry I can walk you know."

"Just let me hold you baby. We've only got five more minutes." He insisted.

She dropped her head onto his shoulder and let him carry her like a mother would carry a toddler all the way up to the castle where they were met with an interesting sight.

Harry cleared his throat and Ron broke away from a breathless Hermione saying in a very gravelly un-Ron-like voice,

"I Love You Mione."

"I Love You too Ron." She whispered back and then after kissing him softly one last time she disappeared through the castle doors.

"Merlin I love that woman." Ron muttered sounding beyond happy.

Harry chuckled.

"Really I hadn't noticed?"

His best mate smiled and then turned and leaving Harry and Ginny to their goodbye set off down the path back toward Hogsmeade at a leisurely pace.

Harry set Ginny down on the step just above his own and cupped her face in his hands.

"Just a little more than a month and a half and we'll be together for Christmas." He promised kissing her nose.

"Then I'll finally get to see the newly renovated Grimauld Place." She smiled wanting to postpone the moment with him.

"Yup you wont even recognize it." Harry gloated.

They both fell silent and just held on to one another, neither wanting to say goodbye. Ginny finally broke the silence.

"Just kiss me Potter and make it good. It's got to last me until the next time I see you."

Harry obliged and kissed her hungrily. It wasn't enough. It was never enough when it came to Ginny. He could kiss her and hold her and be with her for days on end and it still wouldn't be enough.

When they finally broke apart she merely smiled at him softly and turned heading up the last step and toward the castle. She looked back at him once and blew him a kiss before slipping inside and disappearing from view.

Harry sighed and braced himself for the next month and a half.

****

"So what am I supposed to do with it?" Ron grumbled.

"Put it in the laundry. Just because your mum isn't here to baby you any more doesn't mean you can leave your junk all over the place!" Harry growled back.

"Your no neat freak yourself Potter so don't start in on me."

"Ugh…" Harry moaned rubbing his temples. "What are we even arguing about?"

Ron looked thoughtful for a moment then chuckled.

"I really have no idea."

"It was just a rough day is all." Harry supplied thinking about the dead end they'd reached in looking for the group of Death Eaters hiding in Wales.

"Yeah. I know and trust me I'm just as disappointed as you are. I was really hoping we were going to get them you know. Especially after that stupid stunt they pulled torturing that muggle family last week."

Harry nodded at Ron's words and then began to once again wrack his brains as to what they had missed when searching for the bastards. He kept feeling as if there was something he was missing that was just out of his grasp, as if he should know what had gone wrong but that he had just let the thought pass him by and was now having to struggle to retrieve it from his brain.

"There had to be something. I mean they wouldn't have just disappeared from there all of a sudden when they didn't even know we were coming." He mused.

"I know I keep feeling like something happened that we don't know about."

"Well there's nothing we can do about it now and at least we've go tomorrow off. I was wondering if you wanted to head into muggle London with me and we could look into getting a TV and a movie player and stuff." Harry proposed.

"What for?" Ron quipped looking at Harry strangely.

"Because it would give us something to do on our nights off since we don't have any women here to keep us occupied and we've basically exhausted ourselves going to the gym at work. Besides I know there are movies out there that you would love."

"I don't know. I mean I've lived my life this long without all that muggle entertainment stuff I don't really see the point in getting into it now."

Harry grinned and switched tactics.

"Well I'm sure Hermione would appreciate you making the effort to familiarize yourself with where she's from. I mean she would probably love getting to watch movies with you."  
Ron's face turned thoughtful and Harry knew he had won him over.

"Alright then we'll go get a Fel-o-vison and some of those moo-bee things."

"M.o.v.i.e.s. Ron." He corrected slowly.

"Right those."

Harry sighed it was a start and at least after tomorrow they would have some decent entertainment that didn't involve his listening to Ron's stories about his sexual prowess with Hermione.

****

"Hey Ginny wait up!" Hermione called from a few feet behind her.

Ginny slowed her pace and turned giving Hermione a weak smile. She was feeling exhausted and along with having trouble sleeping once again, she had just been on her way to the dormitory to try and get some rest if possible.

"I just wanted to ask if you are feeling alright. You look like you could use some sleep." Hermione hedged carefully.

Ginny nodded rubbing her forehead tiredly.

"I just don't know why this keeps coming and going. I mean I was fine for a little bit before the first quidditch match and for few weeks after but now it's like I'm right back to feeling terrible again."

"You don't feel like someone is watching you this time though right?"

Ginny shook her head.

"No I just can't seem to get to sleep and then when I do I wake up due to nightmares. And then I have no energy to do much of anything outside class and quidditch practice. I don't know…I'm starting to think maybe I should go see McGonagall."

Hermione frowned as they gave the password to the Fat Lady and followed Ginny into the Gryffindor common room.

"You've already seen Madam Pomfrey then?"

"Yeah she gave me more pepper-up potion but it only works for a few hours before wearing off."

"I thought that stuff was supposed to last quite awhile."

Ginny shrugged not really caring about the lasting effects of a potion and climbed the stairs to her room. She was mainly concerned with what on earth could be causing her to feel so worn-out.

"Well I…" Hermione began but was interrupted by the sound of an owl tapping at the window.

Ginny shuffled over and let the owl in recognizing it as being one from the ministry and therefore likely from Harry.

She thanked the bird and went to get him a treat and a bit of water and then ripped open the letter.

_Gin,_

_I miss you more now than when I wrote the last letter. (I bet hearing that is getting pretty old huh?) I can't wait to see you again. Ron and I are driving each other completely mad with arguing over the stupidest things. We got distracted and quit bickering for quite awhile with all those muggle movies I was telling you about, which you are going to love once you get a chance to watch them as well, but we've kind of reverted back to biting each others heads off lately. We are both feeling tired and stressed from work and then it doesn't help when all we both want is to see you and Mione again. _

_Which reminds me. I can't make it to the match against Ravenclaw. As much as I really want to be there it's Ron and I's turn to run surveillance this week and we've gotten new information that leads us to think we are going to be able to make a move on the Death Eaters we've been tracking that same night and well..I'm really sorry baby. I just hope you know that I'll be there in spirit cheering you on (Louder than that bloody Ravenclaw bloke!) and being damn proud that you're my girlfriend. _

_I'm still worried over you being tired all the time. For the life of me I've been wracking my brains trying to figure out what could be wrong with you and…I'm coming up short but not giving up. Are you sure there's no one who's purposefully draining you or something? I only ask because last week Wallace was telling this story about how one summer his brother fed him a ton of Sleep Solution without him knowing and he had thought there was something seriously wrong with himself all summer. That is until he caught his brother dumping it into his orange juice when he thought Wallace wasn't looking. I'm not saying someone is slipping you Sleep Solution as that doesn't fit with your symptoms (You not being able to sleep and all) but it did make me wonder if someone isn't tampering with you somehow. It kills me to think that there is something going on with you that, for the time being, I can do nothing about! _

_On a lighter note I've been seriously considering us moving forward in our relationship and…well, let's just say my being alone at night is working in your advantage. I still haven't quite made up my mind yet though. (Don't roll your eyes it's a lot to consider!) _

_Well I've gone over my allotted break time writing this to you but I couldn't get you off my mind so I figured there was nothing for it but to talk to you however I could… Merlin Ginny I've just realized something rather important…__**we are complete idiots**__! Yes you're an idiot too but not in a bad way really. I can't believe we could have been talking this whole time… Think back to your birthday presents and I'm sure you'll figure out what I mean. _

_Ten o'clock tonight sound good to you? _

_Holy Hippogriffs I'm happier now than I've been in a long while! Got to go Wallace is eyeing me right now. _

_I'll be seeing you. I love you._

_Harry_

Ginny frowned wondering what on earth Harry was on about at the end. She showed the letter to Hermione and asked her opinion. Hermione looked thoughtful in the middle.

"Well I've never heard of anyone stealing or draining someone else's energy but it's quite possible. I'll look in the library and see if…"

"Mione! Forget the whole me feeling poorly and why thing right now. I want to know if you have any idea as to what he means at the end."

Hermione looked back down at the letter and smirked.

"Well I'd take the first part to mean he's been alone with himself too much and it's driving him to consider doing things with you that he hasn't yet."

Ginny flushed scarlet and made an impatient gesture at her to continue, truthfully she had forgotten that part when she had handed the letter over.

"Oh..I know what he's talking about. It's those mirrors. You know the ones Sirius an… Ginny?"

At the word mirrors Ginny had shot toward her trunk and began tossing out everything that happened to be in her way, searching for the small bag she had placed the particular present from Harry in. She discarded clothes, parchment, quills, textbooks and even a few food items she hadn't realized were still lying about. Upon finding it she leaned back against her trunk and clutched the small mirror to her chest grinning like an idiot and looking up at the ceiling as if in thanks to whatever god had blessed her with such great fortune.

"We really are idiots." She breathed feeling happier than she had in quite awhile. "I can't believe we both forgot about these."

Hermione smiled as she looked at the huge mess Ginny had made in a matter of seconds.

"Has anyone ever told you that you have a flair for the dramatic and that you are rather absurd at times?"

Ginny grinned wryly.

"You know I think I've heard that last part once before."

****

Harry was itching with anticipation. He couldn't wait to see her, even if it was through the mirrors. He couldn't believe they had both forgotten about them so easily. Especially him, it had been his gift after all. He was nearly coming out of his skin with excitement as he sat up in his bed waiting. He looked at the clock.

9:57.

He only had three more minutes to go.

His cheeks were starting to hurt with how widely he was grinning. He couldn't help it. He was going to get to see her and hear her and…if only her scent could travel through to him as well.

9:59

He couldn't wait a minute longer. He placed the mirror up next to his face and said to it clearly.

"Ginny."

He watched as the mirror glowed blue for a moment and then his face disappeared, a swirling mist appearing for a moment before Ginny came into view.

Harry's breath caught in his throat. She looked beautiful. He wondered for what felt like the millionth time just how he had gotten lucky enough to have her.

"Harry?" She said smiling widely. "Merlin it's really you! I can't believe I'm getting to see you! We really are idiots for not remembering these things!"

"Hey Gin." He said back affectionately, enjoyng his girlfriend's enthusiasm at seeing him. "You missing me much?"

"Only more every second." She grinned.

"Same here. How is everything?"

Ginny sighed knowing he was referring to her current strange illness.

"I've been feeling about the same as when I wrote you last. I'm still exhausted and I can't seem to fall asleep without having some bizarre nightmare or other."

"Well like I said I'm still looking up possibilities as to what could be wrong with you." He said frowning slightly at how worn out she looked.

"So is Hermione. She took off to the library this afternoon after I got your letter to see if maybe there wasn't something behind the whole someone draining me of energy thing. In all honesty as much as I want to know what is wrong with me I'm seriously hoping it isn't that." Her voice sounded more than a little nervous and insecure.

Harry nodded understanding.

"I'm sure it's nothing like what happened in your first year Gin. You would know if someone was possessing you."

"I know I'm just a bit tired is all and not understanding why is really getting to me. I would just chalk it up to not getting enough sleep but the fatigue seems to be what brings about the not sleeping and nightmares not the other way around."

Harry looked at her with a caring expression.

"We'll figure it out Gin. It will all be right in the end. I love you too much to let anything happen to you."

She nodded feeling a bit more reassured by his conviction.

"So do you want to tell me about where your head is in terms of our moving things forward a little?"

Harry laughed outright, pleased that despite her worrying his siren was still madly in love with him and determined to get into his pants one way or another.

"Well I have been giving a lot of thought to it and…I think we might be able to see about meeting some of your wants during the holiday." He said watching her eyes darken at the thought of being with him.

"Oh Harry you're wonderful." She breathed happily. "But I want you to know that even if it doesn't happen I love you more than there are words to express and I can't wait to be with you again. Even if it means only getting to hold you."

Harry smiled and agreed.

"So tell me about school and everything. How's Hermione? and Luna? And everyone?"

Ginny launched in to telling him about everything that had happened about Hogwarts lately with her classes, friends and quidditch. Harry then told her all about work and watching muggle movies with Ron and about the ridiculous fights they'd been having lately. He then explained to her about how they were really hoping to catch the Death Eaters in Wales soon and about how they were making progress toward finding their new location since they had somehow known they were coming for them the time before.

Before either of them realized how long they had been talking it was nearing one o'clock and they both had to get up early the next morning, Ginny for class and Harry for work.

"Well I supposed I'll let you go handsome but just promise me one thing okay? Be careful when you go after those Death Eaters. I'd hate to have to hex you for damaging my property."

Harry quirked an eyebrow at her.

"Your property?"

"Yes Harry Potter whether you like it or not you belong to me and only me and I won't see you damaging what's mine any more than necessary." She teased.

"Well just so you know the same goes for you. You're mine Ginny Weasley and I have no intention of ever letting you go. Try to get some sleep and don't stress about that potions test, Slughorn adores you."

"I'll try not to. Say hello to Ron and the rest of my family if you see them. I love you Harry. Goodnight."  
"I love you too Ginny. Sleep well."

Harry put down the mirror smiling like an idiot as he leaned back against his pillows. He closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. It might have been his imagination but he could swear he smelled strawberries. He fell asleep dreaming of the feisty red-headed witch who had made him feel like there was more to his life than he had ever expected.

****

Harry was surprised on a Saturday morning to be woken at an ungodly hour by Kreacher who was claiming that there was a visitor for him waiting downstairs. Harry crawled out of bed groggily and after throwing on the first decent looking clothing he could find shuffled his way barefoot down to his and Ron's living room where he was surprised to find Charlie Weasley seated and looking dazed.

"Morning Harry." He greeted sheepishly. "Sorry to have woken you."

Harry waved away Charlie's apology and went to take a seat near him.

"What's going on?" He asked his voice sounding froggish even to him. "I take it this isn't a family emergency or you would have woken Ron as well."

Charlie shook his head and stared down at his clasped hands, his elbows resting on his knees and his expression looking a million miles away.

"I needed to talk to you about…about Emma. I just needed to ask you some things."

"Alright." Harry agreed readily not wanting to discourage Charlie from talking.

"It's just, you were right. About me being able to get her to open up a little. We've been…well she's opened up a lot. She told me things and I told her things and well… I fancy her." He blurted as if he couldn't really believe it.

Harry tried to hide the smirk that was fighting to appear on his face at Charlie's admittance.

"And there's something wrong with that?" Harry asked as seriously as he could manage.

"No of course not it's just that she fancies me too I think."

Harry waited for him to go on, not trusting himself to not chuckle at Charlie's disbelief over the situation if he were to open his mouth.

"Not that I don't want her to fancy me it's just that I've never been the commitment type and I don't know where or how to go about the whole thing."

"Well you could start by telling me what exactly it is that you think would be wrong about you being with Emma." Harry suggested logically.

"Well for starters I work with dragons for Merlin's sake. I come home burned and bruised and over-worked almost every night. I don't know the first thing about committing to a woman or about making my life revolve around someone besides myself. I'm also dirt poor most of the time. It's not like they pay us great to look after those bloody animals but… I love my job. I can't see myself giving it up to do anything differently."

"Alright slow down. We are talking about maybe trying things out with Emma right? Not jumping into marriage or anything. So let's start off small. Do you feel like you and Emma are good together?" Harry provided, sounding more knowledgeable than he really felt about the whole thing.

Charlie nodded.

"We are really good together. She is amazing. She's strong and kind-hearted and she tries to stay so optimistic even though something bad has happened to her. I admire her so much in so many different ways and… well she seems to find me more than tolerable." He chuckled slightly.

"Well there you go. Why not try dating her for a bit before you head back to Romania, if that is even what you are going to do, then maybe if things go well you two could see about trying to make things work."

"Actually I've already decided to transfer to Wales, where they are tending a colony of Welsh Green's. This bloke from there put in for a transfer to Romania so I sort of already requested to just be allowed to swap places with him. It would allow me to live here and just apparate to work everyday. And as for dating her…well we are already kind of testing the waters out with that. I…well.." Charlie paused. "Would it be completely stupid of me to admit that I'm falling for her?"

"Nah." Harry reassured. "It takes more courage to admit that you have feelings for someone than to keep them hidden. It's smart to own up to what you feel and to recognize that you care for someone."  
Harry was beginning to sound surprisingly like Hermione with all this touchy feely stuff so he decided to move the conversation in a different direction. Clearing his throat he asked curiously,

"So what was it you wanted to ask me about? If you are already basically seeing her then I think you already know that you want to try and make a relationship work and attempt to be with her. Especially if you are already altering your work in order to be closer to her. What is it exactly that you wanted to know from me?"

"I wanted to ask you about that night."

Harry nodded knowing Charlie was referring to the night he had found Emma.

"She still has trouble letting me touch her. It's like the second I forget to move slowly she's shoving me away and looking terrified. I just…need to understand. She lets you hold her. She lets you be near her without feeling frightened. The most I've been able to do is kiss her while keeping my hands to myself so that she doesn't feel trapped." Charlie explained.

Harry frowned.

"What exactly are you wanting me to tell you? Do you want me to let you know exactly what happened that night or are you wanting to know the things she's told me when we have spoken since then. You know I go and see her every now and again and we…talk about what happened if she's up to it. I've been trying to get her to talk about her family but she stays pretty tight lipped about that. I just need to know what it is you are looking for."

Charlie sighed.

"I want to know what happened to her." He said firmly.

Harry stiffened slightly already feeling uncomfortable.

"I need to know what happened to make her feel so afraid. I just… look it's like with dragons. If you get one that's been poked and prodded and abused too much they will be quick to react violently to a situation if you go at them unaware of their fear. But if you know to approach slowly and to avoid doing certain things that make them wary then you can help make them better eventually. It's like that with Emma. I feel like if I know what happened to make her shy away from me I can do a better job of keeping her from being afraid and scared. But she doesn't feel she can talk to me about it all yet because she doesn't fully trust me. But her not trusting me stems from my not understanding how to deal with the situation."

Harry thought about it for a moment and then said firmly.

"There are things I'm going to refuse to tell you. She has told me things that I feel are personal and that she should be the one to say them when she is ready. It's not my business to try and tell you things that she said to me trusting that I wouldn't repeat them. And I'm not going to tell you about what she said happened to the other girl in front of her. It's too much. And it's also something I feel needs to come from her."

Harry was aware of the man he was beginning to think of more and more like a brother nodding next to him in understanding and so he went on.

"I'll tell you what exactly I saw first." He paused remembering what had happened vividly. "When I burst into the room they were on the bed and she was struggling to throw him off of her. I watched in shock for a second and then he hit her hard across the face..." He talked for awhile telling Charlie everything from his point of view. Charlie seemed to be taking it well until he got the part where the others had stormed in.

Harry felt Charlie stiffen in response to his words and he sighed knowing he wouldn't like the next few parts at all.

"She was hysterical begging me to not let them have her. She didn't realize at all that they were also Aurors. I talked to her as soothingly as I could and turned her away from the others and pulled a blanket up off the bed to wrap around her. After a while she calmed a bit but when I mentioned taking her to the hospital she refused and pleaded with me not to take her there. I tried to convince her to let one of the women there look at her injuries but she… she asked me if I would do it. I explained to her again that I meant someone was going to have to look her over and see to her wounds but she insisted saying that I'd already seen everything and… well frankly she was embarrassed and scared and I was the only one she trusted and so I agreed."

Charlie took a deep breath and asked calmly.

"So you agreed to look at her injuries?"

Harry nodded and then continued.

"Yeah. So I told her to hold onto the blanket while I looked at her. That way she only had to reveal one body part at a time. I started at her feet. She had small cuts running up her legs here and there. They could have been from anything. Then I got to her thighs."

Harry stilled for a second remembering how sick he had been at the sight of them.

"There were scr…scratches." He choked slightly. "Running up the length of them on the insides. I knew instantly it was from when he had pried her legs apart. They were the most awful thing I'd ever seen and I… felt sick. I healed them and moved onto her arms. I didn't look at anything but what was in front of me when I checked her stomach. I… couldn't bring myself to look over everything else unless it was necessary. So…I asked her to look at her chest and she said it was fine. She also said he hadn't gotten far enough to…do any other damage to..anywhere else." Harry knew he was stuttering but he couldn't help it.

He was having to talk about another bloke's prospective woman to that very bloke who just happened to be his almost brother and both a dragon tamer and a formidable wizard. It was bloody uncomfortable.

"Once it was done I conjured her clothes as she didn't have any and then…well you know we brought her home and that she was..rather attached to me afterward. We've talked about some things and well the only thing I can think of that will help you is that she was forced to watch what they did to the muggle woman. And they waited days to move on to her. It was as if they were feeding on her fear knowing that by making her watch they were intimidating and scaring her all the more and it excited them. She said that what unnerved her the most was feeling helpless. She didn't feel in control of what was happening to her and that was the scariest part of it all.

"Then when Lestrange finally came at her and dragged her upstairs she realized that all there was left to do was put up as much of a fight as she could for dignities sake. She struggled against he wildly from what she says. But he managed to rip her clothes off. He told her absolutely filthy things, things I refuse to repeat and then threw her onto the bed. The scratches came from what I had expected. He had to force her legs apart and he wasn't nice about it."

Harry stopped there and looked at Charlie.

"I can see you really care about her and I know that it's hard but the best thing I think you can do is not make her feel trapped. Let her be in control of what happens and let her call the shots in the beginning. I think that after a while. Once she realizes that she is in fact safe and that you won't hurt her no matter what. Then I think it will all just fall into place."

Charlie smiled sadly.

"I'm really sorry Harry."  
"For what?"

"I understand now why Ron didn't want you to say anything about what happened between you and Emma. It must have been horrifying for you that the first unclothed woman you've ever seen in person was in a horrible situation and turned to you for safety. And I can't imagine having to look at the things that you did being as innocent about certain things as you are..uh, or were..and handling them as well as you did." He said, his voice brimming with respect for Harry. "I want you to know I'm glad it was you that helped her. I'm glad it was you that saw what you did. I don't think I could take it if it had been anyone else. She's starting to mean more to me than I can even comprehend at this point and you taking care of her means a lot to me."

Harry didn't know what to say to that so he merely nodded his throat feeling tight. He was extremely pleased when Charlie caught sight of the new muggle television and movie player that they had set up in a large entertainment center.

"What is all that?"

Harry grinned impishly.

"Charlie my friend, I think it's time we introduced you to the muggle world a bit more firmly."

Charlie was about to ask what that meant when a voice interrupted them.

"Can we watch Die Hard again?!" Ron called excitedly from the upstairs.

Harry and Charlie exchanged a glance wondering just how much of their conversation he had overheard.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Charlie questioned looking at Harry expectantly.

"Yes, I believe I am. I'm afraid your immersion into muggle culture will have to wait an hour or so. I'm sure we'll be done torturing your eavesdropping brother by then."

They heard a frightened squeak from the upstairs and grinned evilly at one another before rushing up to Ron's room and letting him know what they thought of his snooping.

****

Author's Note: Sorry this chapter was sort of running on and getting ridiculously long so I decided to move the whole bad things happening to the next chapter. Hope you all liked this one even if it was a bit choppy in parts. It's one of those weird transition chapters that while they help you move on to the next part in the story don't always come out exactly as you'd like and once again I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.

Hope you enjoy it anyway.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

AUTHORS NOTE:

Please Please Please don't be too mad at me! I know I said I would try to update by Sunday and it is now Wednesday (_yikes_) but in my defense I had a six page paper to write for a history class and my visit with my family was rather jam packed! I'm so sorry I've kept you all waiting. I really hope you like this chapter though and I will really try to get the next one out a little quicker. Thankyou all so much for being so wonderful through all this!

To my Chapter 16 Reviewers:

**Nat3738**- Here's the bad thing that happens. I know it's not as dramatic as you expected but it's still something bad. Hope you enjoyed it at least.

**Jessica123-** I hope it all makes more sense soon! Although I'm going to take a break from the drama for a bit of romance !

**I Love Ginerva**-I won't apologize for the long ones from now on! I'm glad you liked it!

**Denisje-**I always love hearing what you think! And thanks for the side note: I did have a lot of fun this weekend! I hope you enjoy this chapter too! I'm brining on way more romance in the next few chapters though! Some with Ron and Hermione as well…

**screamxheart-** Don't you love Charlie? I do!…nobody ever gives him enough print time! (I guess the same could be said for Percy, but well… he's not my favorite) There will be more Charlie and Emma soon…

**Emmettrox12-** I'm glad you liked the whole movie thing! I don't think the muggle world gets incorporated into the magical world enough!

**DidItEverCrossYourMindBoy-** I can't wait either, its so frustrating to have everything that you want to happen in your head and to be limited by how fast you can get it all typed out! I hope you enjoy the next few parts of the story too!

**hmr067-**I'm glad you like the story! It's been taking me forever to really get around to building up Harry and Ginny's characters so I'm glad they are coming across well to the reader!

**namaste234-** I'm sorry for the long gap between updates! I did the best I could and I hope this chapter was at least a little bit worth the wait! I do get busy occasionally though and I can't get things out as fast as I'd like so _Please_ don't be too upset!

**Rain Drops of Laughter-**I'm glad you took the time to review my story! I really appreciate it and I hope you keep letting me know what you think!

_**Thanks again to everyone who reviewed you guys are great and as usual I LOVE hearing what you think!**_

**Occupational Hazard**

"Potter! Weasley! Your late!"

Harry rolled his eyes and bit his tongue to keep from snapping at Ethan Livengood. The man was really starting to get on his nerves. He was all over the office all the time barking orders and treating anyone lower in ranks than himself as if they were of lesser intelligence. He had been rather nice to Ron and Harry when he had first returned from the continent but after Harry had smarted off to him about his attitude toward everyone else, he had quickly changed his tune and took to treating them just as miserably as he did most others.

"We got held up for a bit." Ron supplied vaguely, looking at the shorter man with evident dislike. "These things happen."

"What exactly held you up?" Livengood questioned, moving to stand in front of them as they attempted to make it to Wallace's office to give their account of the night's events.

"I believe that's for us to tell the Head of the Department first." Ron remarked dryly.

"Well as your superior…"

"Potter! Weasley! Stop the chit chat and get in here to give me your report!" Wallace called beckoning to them from the door of his office.

They moved around Livengood and hurried over to make their way inside. As Wallace shut the door Harry could have sworn he heard him mutter something about predecessors and making stupid decisions to hire imbeciles. He wondered to himself if Wallace disliked Livengood as much as he himself did.

"So it's good news then?" The older man asked once they were all seated.

Harry and Ron grinned.

"They are hiding out near an old creek in the woods. It's not too noticeable but we managed to follow one of them right to it using Harry's cloak. We can draw a map and everything as we spent a few hours mapping out what parts of the terrain we could." Ron informed he described the area in detail and then described the death eaters themselves which numbered at about twelve.

"So it's them for sure?"

"Yes sir. We saw their masks and cloaks and while none of them were recognizable to Ron or I that's not understandable as we were never sure of exactly how many followers Voldemort really had." Harry put in. "We did hear them talking about someone being missing though, someone they kept reffering to 'the boss' as if they were waiting for orders from that person. It seemed as if the ones we were watching were just the lackeys, so to speak. We tried to listen for a name but they never said it. We do know however that whomever it is is somehow getting inside information on us. They referred to Ernie and Terry by name along with MacKay and Shercliffe, talking about how they knew they had been watching the Mordred Street House that we suspected of having Death Eaters inside."

Wallace's eyes widened at the news and he turned his head to look at the wall, lost in thought.

"So it would seem we have a sneak in our midst…" he muttered distracted. "Either that or they are finding ways to listen in on what we are doing. Shercliffe, MacKay, Boot and MacMillan always go in disguise to monitor the Mordred Street House. There's no way anyone outside this department would have readily recognized who it was outside the house."

Harry and Ron watched as he struggled to come to a decision about what to do with the news they had brought him.

"We'll run a team out there tomorrow night." Wallace finally decided. "We can send you two, MacMillan, Boot, Shercliffe, Montfort, MacKay, Savage, Rutelage, Livengood and Dawlish. That's ten to twelve and we should have the element of surprise. I would say to take more but I don't think we can spare it with all the supposed Death Eater sightings we've been having to investigate."

Harry blushed slightly at Wallace's words. It had come to their attention in the past few weeks that after Harry and Ron had worked a few shifts where they were to respond to civilian death eater sightings that people began owling them in more and more often. At first they had been worried, fearing that the Death Eater's were becoming bolder even with their leader gone and that it could mean a lot of trouble. But they soon realized that the people were mostly making them up in the hopes that the Aurors who got sent over to hear their story and file a report were Ron and Harry. It was now somewhat of a nuisance because they were having to try and filter the real problems from the ones that were made up by civilians an attempt to get to see Harry Potter in the flesh.

"I also don't think we should tell anyone the time or place this is going to happen for now. I think that it's best that if we are dealing with a traitor, then for the time being, we keep things out of circulation until it's time to act. We wouldn't want it to be like the last time where they had already packed up and gone by the time we arrived to '_surprise'_ them. What a joke that turned out to be."

Harry smiled and looked to Ron realizing that this was their opening to bring up their plans for how to make things more efficient.

"Sir, we've been thinking that it's time to introduce you to a few of our more genius ideas in procedure."

Ron grinned and added,

"You see sir, while patronuses work rather well for the most part, we think that once you see some of the things that we've used in the past to call meetings and, in the case of Ron's brothers, to basically wreak havoc, you will agree that they could really help us out in trying to plan and coordinate as well as to catch Death Eaters."

"What exactly is it you've had in mind?" Wallace asked trying to keep the grin off is face.

He was always impressed by the enthusiasm with which Ron and Harry went about their job. He watched as Harry pulled a coin out of his pocket.

"This." Harry stated. "Is going to make all of our lives a lot easier."

****

"Ginny." Harry spoke firmly into the mirror.

He waited while her face swam into view and smiled as she seemed to be looking better lately. It was rather strange and worrisome to him that she kept going through phases, altering between looking tired and worn out and enthusiastically energetic.

"Hey love. I was wondering when you were going to show up." She teased playfully.

"I'm sorry to have kept you Wallace wanted to hear out report in detail and then Ron and I finally pitched a few of our ideas to him."

"I'm glad you finally told him what you thought. Using the floo and patronuses all the time would be rather tiresome."

Harry nodded then said seriously.

"We are going after them tomorrow night."

Ginny's eyes flashed worriedly for a second before she hid behind a false grin.

"To Wales? That's good then. You'll finally be able to catch the bastards."

Harry laughed slightly at his girlfriend's bad language (something he knew no one was ever going to cure her of).

"Ya it will be nice to have this assignment behind us as it's been driving Ron and I crazy for quite some time. I just hope it all goes smoothly."  
"It will. Just…promise me you'll be careful." She said softly her affection for him evident in her tone and expression.

"I promise. I'll be careful."

"Good because I'm going to need to tell you all about how I kicked Ravenclaw's arse tomorrow."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." Harry teased.

"Oh please…Hufflepuff put together a better team than them this year and you saw how we did against them." She bragged.

"Well I can't wait to hear all about the day after tomorrow."

"So have you heard anything from Charlie lately?" Ginny questioned nosily.

Harry rolled his eyes but kept a smile on his face. His talk with Charlie two weeks earlier had intrigued Ginny to no end and she was now asking him nearly every time they talked if he knew of any startling new developments.

"No I haven't you nosy wench. Let them figure it out before you go planning their future."

Ginny smiled impishly.

"I wasn't planning their future. Just their wedding." She joked.

"Oh well in that case its alright." Harry said sarcastically laughing along with Ginny.

"Do you think it is all going to work out in the end Harry?" She asked suddenly serious and thoughtful. "Do you think we will all really get the whole happy ending?"

Harry shook his head.

"I really don't know. At this point it seems so far away. There's still so much going on in our world that needs fixing but…it's not like a year ago. Now there's that big shiny bright spot of a future that is within everyone's grasp. We just have to keep working hard to reach it is all."

****

Harry moved slowly along the dry creek bed. He could hear their voices by then and he knew without a doubt that they were going to get them this time. He gave the signal for Ron to come up next to him and he waited impatiently for the coin in his pocket to heat up.

Wallace had almost immediately taken to Harry and Ron's suggestion of using coins like in the DA to give signals. If it went hot it meant to go in, cold meant to back off, and if it gave off a noticeable vibration it meant to abort the mission and return to headquarters.

Harry did his best to calm his racing pulse as he watched the masked men in the distance cavorting about a camp-fire and taunting what looked like their most recent captives, who appeared to be muggles.

Upon feeling his coin heat up he lurched forward at a run with Ron right beside him and headed straight for the gathered Death Eaters. They began firing stunners as soon as they were within range and soon the battle erupted. Spells were flying everywhere, along with what looked like quite a few nasty jinxes and curses on the part of the Death Eaters. Harry toppled one with a full body bind and then turned to see how Ron was faring. Seeing that his best mate was doing fine he moved to help Astrid in disarming one of the more skilled villains. That was when he felt it.

Harry's side felt like it had been ripped open. He staggered a little and then once his balance was regained turned to see a hooded figure retreating quickly into the woods. He didn't know what he had been hit with or why the Death Eater had chosen to merely hurt him rather than kill him but it didn't matter at that point in time. All that mattered was catching him. Harry shot off after the retreating man ducking under branches and jumping over fallen logs. He pushed himself to keep going, his lungs screaming in protest and found himself gaining on the dark figure.

He fired a tripping jinx at the man once he was in range. His aim was dead on. He watched as the man went down hard. Harry caught up with him just as he was regaining his footing.

"So Potter. I guess it seems we'll find out whether or not you are as good at all this as everyone seems to think you are." He drawled sounding unsure of himself.

Harry vaguely felt he recognized the voice but his brain was acting fuzzy and he couldn't place it, even thought the man obviously knew him.

He had long since learned that while he cut an intimidating figure these days, having filled out from training and grown to over six feet in the past few years, he also knew that people were swayed by the mere thought that he had defeated one of the darkest wizards of all time. That wasn't something anyone took lightly and in this situation it worked to Harry's advantage.

He smirked at the Death Eater's unsure stance and the unsteady hold he had on his wand and said firmly.

"You can come quietly you know. It will be a lot less messy for the both of us if you do."

The man remained motionless, his eyes seeming cold.

"I'd rather take my chances with you than with a stint in Azkaban."

"Suit yourself." Harry replied nonchalantly, trying to ignore his side burning with intense pain. He stood in a dueling stance and looked at the man as menacingly as he could; his wand raised and pointed directly at him, he said chillingly, "Shall we then?"

With the first spell the man fired off Harry knew he was in for a tough battle. He put up a shield just in time to keep the curse from connecting with his face. Oddly Harry felt himself fighting the urge to grin at the familiar sensation of being up against a worthy opponent. There had to be something wrong with his brain if it was enjoying facing a life or death situation. He figured he ought to have his head examined at some point.

'_No sense dwelling on it now Potter'._ He scolded himself._ 'Focus and keep your head straight.'_

He fired off a stunning spell which the man dodged and then followed it up with a punching hex. It connected firmly with the mans jaw but didn't do it's intended damage as Harry was forced to dodge a purple colored spell, that he vaguely recognized as a severing hex, that came flying toward his neck. Harry recovered and cast another stunner hoping to catch the man off guard but the death eater conjured a shield just in time.

They dueled for what felt like hours when in reality it had to have only been minutes. The man was skilled but he wasn't anything compared to some of the wizards Harry had already faced in his lifetime. However, Harry himself was just beginning to realize that his vision was, and had been, blurry for awhile and his aim was becoming less accurate with time. He also realized that he was oddly worn out and couldn't determine why when Ron and Savage came dashing toward them and the man Harry was fighting decided to apparate away with a crack making Harry question the death eater hadn't just done that in the first place rather than duel him.

Harry stood feeling strangely light-headed and dizzy and stared at the spot where the man had disappeared. It took him a moment to realize Ron was saying something to him and casting what looked like healing spells on his side.

He turned to him feeling dazed.

"Wha...?" He managed weakly.

"I said we've got to get you out of here. Your hurt Harry! Your bleeding like crazy, come on!"

Ron threw Harry's arm over his shoulder and grabbed him about the back trying to be careful about the large slice running along his side.

"Ron?" Harry asked softly.

"Just hold on mate."

Harry shook his head his thoughts feeling fuzzy.

"Tell…Gin…didn't mean to…" He mumbled trying to get his point across, as he leaned heavily on his best friend.

"Shut up Harry. You're not dying." Ron growled trying to concentrate on activating his portkey to St. Mungo's.

'_Who said anything about dying?' _Harry thought to himself but before he could open his mouth to explain he was spinning and then everything went black.

****

Suddenly Ron was in a small window-lined room off of a hallway where men and women in mostly white robes were rushing through the halls.

He pulled Harry out into the hall and walked over to a witch behind a tall counter. Harry's chin was bumping against his chest and he was looking paler by the minute.

"He's hurt." Ron informed the woman bluntly.

She looked up from the paperwork she was rifling through and her eyes widened.

"Oh sweet Merlin…you're…" She started after a few moments of shocked silence.

"Yes I'm Ron bloody Weasley and he's Harry fucking Potter. Now would you get us some help!"

The witch rushed off and called out to a tall thin healer just down the hall. Soon Harry was being rushed into a private room and Ron, after fiercely shouting orders that they damn well better do their best to fix Harry up, was shoved into a corner to watch the happenings with worry. He had done the best that he could with healing spells to stem the blood flow and close the wound somewhat but he wasn't anything near a healer in terms of skill.

Suddenly one of the medi-witches spotted him and informed him in a loud voice that he would have to leave the room. He was shoved out into the hall where he stood for a moment in shock wondering just how serious Harry's injury might be. Then suddenly it all hit him and he groaned out loud.

"Ginny's gonna kill me."

****

Ginny woke to Hermione shaking her.

"Ginny wake up and get dressed. Hurry, something's happened."

She sat up groggily and uttered a mumbled,

"What?"

"Something's happened. We've got to go. McGonagall's waiting downstairs and…Ginny I think it's…I think something's happened to Harry."

Ginny was up and out of bed in an instant not caring that she was wearing her pajama pants and a tank top. She rushed out the dormitory door and down the stairs, Hermione right on her tail.

"Professor!" She called when she reached McGonagall, her voice hoarse. "What's happened?"

"That I don't know Ms. Weasley but if you'll follow me the floo network in my office is open for you and Ms. Granger to travel to St. Mungo's."

Ten minutes later Ginny was stumbling out of the large fireplace in the St. Mungo's waiting area.

"Ginny!" She looked up to see George standing and waiting for her.

"What's happened?" She asked immediately.

Hermione came out of the grate moments later and followed Ginny to where George stood.

"I'll let Ron explain. Come on."

He refused to answer Ginny's as they walked briskly through the wards of St. Mungo's. So she trailed along feeling like her heart was in her stomach and shivering in worry.

She spotted her family's red hair as they turned a corner that bore a sign labeled **Emergency Trauma Unit **and rushed forward quickly. Ron stood as she came nearer and she launched herself at him grabbing his shoulders firmly.

"Ron please…what's happened?"

"He's going to be alright Ginny." He reassured holding on to her and sounding tired. "He lost a lot of blood when he got hit with a reducto curse. We..."

Ginny didn't let him finish she just marched into the room that they were all standing outside of not listening to her family calling after her. There were still quite a few healers gathered about his bed but Ginny sighed in relief upon seeing him lying in the bed with his eyes open.

"You can't be in here." A medi-witch informed her harshly moving forward to usher her outside.

Ginny was about to retort when the most amazing voice she had ever heard croaked softly.

"Gin…"

****

Harry was feeling confused and weak as the healer spoke with him explaining that they had given him a potion to replenish his blood but that he was going to be needing a few more of them over the next twelve hours. He also informed him that while they had done their best to fix up the wound to his side he might still have a faint scar afterward.

He nodded to show he understood and was about to try and collect enough energy to ask if he could talk to Ron when the medi-witch to his left called out to someone. Harry looked over to see Ginny standing just inside the door. Her hair was a mane of wildness and she was wearing what looked like her pajamas, which consisted of blue and white striped pants and a black tank top. Judging by her expression she was about to severely tell the woman in front of her off.

That was when Harry noticed her feet, which were bare. His chest felt tight as he thought about how she must have rushed to get to him, neglecting to even get dressed in her worry. She was his fiery goddess no matter what she was wearing and she was just what he had needed. The sight of her perfectly wonderful bare feet gave him all the strength he needed to call out to her.

She turned to him and rushed forward her face a mask of relief and love.

"Oh Harry." She breathed when she reached him placing her hand within his and gripping it tightly. "When they wouldn't tell me…I worried… and I…oh thank Merlin you're alright."

Harry smiled at her weakly and whispered softly.

"I'm fine. It's just a scratch."

Ginny snorted.

"Okay so maybe it's a bit more than a scratch but…I'm all healed up now." He croaked shifting slightly, grabbing her chin and forcing her to look in his eyes while giving her an intense look.

Ginny raised a quizzical brow and said theatrically,

"Are you trying to seduce me with your eyes Harry Potter?"

Harry began to laugh and then instantly cringed in pain as his side protested to the movement.

"Ooh I'm sorry. Note to self don't make the patient laugh." Ginny said softly giving Harry a wry smile.

He reached a hand up and brushed her hair behind her ear softly, it's scent wafting down to him and making him feel dizzy. The smell of her never failed to draw him in and make him crave to touch and smell (and someday taste) every inch of her.

"So about that whole seduction thing…" Harry began his voice barely a whisper, as the medi-witch and healer had moved closer trying to hear their conversation. "I was thinking maybe we could start with our lips for now and…well we'll work our way down to the rest a little later."

Ginny smiled feeling overwhelmingly in love with the man in front of her and leaned down to comply.

Harry felt his pulse quicken and his stomach swoop strangely as their lips connected. He kissed her softly and she did the same neither needing to deepen the kiss both simply happy to let their lips move slowly against one another's. They stayed that way for a few minutes, trading soft, slow kisses and losing themselves in how good it felt to be together again.

Then a throat cleared softly and they were forced to look up. Harry grinned cheekily at Ron and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley while Ginny blushed slightly but didn't move away.

"We forced our way in." Mr. Weasley supplied. "We figured if Ginny could be brave and get passed the staff so could we."

"We just wanted to make sure you are alright Harry dear." Mrs. Weasley put in, her eyes looking rather watery.

"I'm alright. I'll be out of here in no time." Harry reassured.

Ron moved forward then and the two friends looked at each other communicating wordlessly.

"No." Harry said firmly. "You don't get to blame yourself for this. You had my back just like you were supposed to and I'm alive because of it mate."

Ron stared at the floor for a moment before saying with a thick and rather emotional voice,

"You know I'm going to kick your stupid arse once your healed up right?"

Harry nodded.

"I'm counting on it."

Ron nodded and gave Harry a weak smile before shuffling over to his parents. In the fashion of a true best friend he ushered Molly and Arthur out saying teasingly,

"Alright let the bloke have a good snog. I'm sure we'll all be allowed in to see him later."

Ginny shook her head at her brother. He really was a great guy. Harry caught her attention by squeezing her hand.

"Gin." He started once she turned toward him. "I'm sorry to have worried you."

"It's alright Harry. I suppose it comes with the job territory. Occupational hazard and all that. I'm just glad you're alright."

After a moments silence, in which they stared at each other in wonder, glad to be seeing each other in the flesh once again despite the sorry circumstances, Ginny smiled radiantly and leaned down to show the man in front of her just how much he meant to her.

Minutes later she broke away and said with a smile.

"Did I forget to mention that you are in _so_ much trouble?"

*****

AUTHORS NOTE:

Thanks for Reading! Hopefully there weren't too many grammar mistakes… Please Review!

And as always let me know what you would like to see more of or if you have any ideas or questions!

Thanks Again and Enjoy


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Thankyou to everyone who reviewed! I'm at 90 Reviews! THAT'S AMAZING! I am so sorry about the long delay but I have moved from where I live while school is in session back to my parents' home for the summer and I was having problem after problem getting my internet to work here! I truly am sorry for the delay especially to those of you who loyally read this story! I hope this chapter gives you a good dose of Hermione and that the next one will help keep you from being so angry at the delay! I will warn you though that until I am back at school my schedule is rather unpredictable and I won't be updating with any regularity although I will try to get new chapters posted at least once every two weeks!**

**THANKS AGAIN TO ALL OF YOU WHO ENJOY THIS STORY ENOUGH TO LET ME KNOW! AND AS ALWAYS R&R!**

**Heart to Heart and Merlin's Malady**

Harry felt fit enough to go home later that same day but the Healers demanded he stay for at least another night so that they could ensure he took the proper potions to replenish his blood. After Ginny had stormed her way in, nearly all the Weasleys managed to slip in at one point or another and Ron returned again with Hermione so that she could fuss over Harry herself.

Harry let her hug him and fix the blankets that were tossed over him. As she moved to straighten up his bedside table he caught her hand, forcing her to turn and look at him.

"Mione," He said softly. "What's wrong?"

She pinched the bridge of her nose blinking back tears and began to take deep breaths. Harry waited and held her hand gently. He caught sight of Ginny and Ron slipping out the door to leave them alone and he smiled in thanks.

"I just thought it was over." Hermione finally choked out.

"You thought what was over?"

"The worrying. The anxiety. Not being able to sleep because I'm afraid for what will happen to you or to Ron. You two are all I have Harry, other than my parents. And… well I know I've never told you this but I don't have any family outside of my mother and father. No cousins or aunts or uncles. It was always just me and mum and dad… when you and Ron and I became friends, the two of you became my family. I…oh please don't sit up!"

Harry ignored her and pushed himself upright until he was in a sitting position.

"Mione, you know you are my family too. I had even less family in my life than you had before Hogwarts."

She nodded, tears still streaming down her face.

"I just…Harry I'm not strong like Ginny. I may be strong in a lot of ways but when it comes to being able to put on a brave face I'm not very good at it. It's different when I'm involved in the crisis. If I'm up against the same things as you and Ron… I feel better. More in control and able to look out for you both. This sitting back and not being a part of what you are both doing is hard. I never thought I would feel so terrified for you all the time." She explained.

Harry reached out and grabbed her hand.

"No one is like Ginny when it comes to masking fear Mione. She… has so many walls and barriers put in place that if it weren't for how much she loves us all it would be difficult to really know her. But she is afraid too, just as much as you are. She just hides it and puts out a completely different persona so that no one sees her as weak. Sometimes I wonder when she will break from keeping herself so closed off and occasionally I worry that I won't be there for her when she does. But as for you feeling terrified that's understandable. I've felt terrified lately leaving Ginny at Hogwarts. It's the worst feeling in the world being separated and not knowing what's happening there with you two."

Hermione smiled softly and grabbed up Harry's hand again.

"Harry…you know you're like my brother right? I mean, we've been through so much together for so long that it's hard to think of you as not actually being family. So as your sister, or best friend, or whatever it is you see me as…I want to tell you that I'm proud of you. For everything. But mostly for never compromising the good in yourself. You've never been afraid to be who you are and it's always given me the strength to be who I am as well."

Harry pulled her to him and lifted her up and onto the bed next to him, letting out a gasp as he did so. Hermione opened her mouth to protest but Harry had already tugged her down next to him and lay back down. He was serious as he spoke.

"We are siblings just like Ron and Ginny are Mione. Let's just look at it as we got separated at birth or something…"

She chuckled softly as he went on.

"So as your brother I have to tell you that a lot of what I am is due to you. If you are willing to say that I gave you the strength to be yourself then I'm willing to say you did the same for me. I wouldn't be the person that I am now without you, always there to support me. You have never doubted me…not even when Ron, who is the best bloke out there, felt that he couldn't trust me or stick with me. You are the only one to stand by me in every adventure and every horrible nightmare no matter how stupid or unexpected or un-thought-out or reckless it was at the time. I love you Mione and I promise from now on to be more careful. I already promised Ginny the same."  
He paused and then told her quietly.

"Sometimes I forget that it's still somewhat of a war out there. I guess dying and coming back has sort of given me a rather carefree attitude. I mean…I already faced the worst possible scenario so it's a little difficult to ever feel the same fear again because nothing comes close." He paused for a moment before asking, "Can I tell you a secret?"

Hermione smiled and looked over at him.

"You have to promise not to tell Ginny okay?"

She nodded and he went on.

"I think I'm a bit addicted to the adrenaline rush that you get with dangerous situations. Don't ask me when it happened but when I'm out there fighting Death Eaters or whatever it is… I wait for that gut-wrenching sensation of nervous fear to take over my stomach and then, well, I sort of welcome it. It's familiar to me I guess. And I suppose after seven years of dangerous situations it has become like an old friend of sorts. I mean I actually crave it…you know like how they say people get addicted to extreme sports in order to get the adrenaline rush? I think its something like that. That can't be good right?"

Hermione looked thoughtful and turned her gaze to the ceiling as she answered him.

"I don't know if it's good or bad Harry but look at it this way…if you are still able to feel the sensation of fear, if it can still affect you and make you cautious, then I think it's a good thing. Maybe you feel addicted to it because you know it is necessary. People who aren't afraid of anything end up acting reckless and can wind up hurting themselves and those around them by not being careful or following orders. If by feeling fear and knowing it is present you can act as you always have in bad or tight situations then I think it's a good thing. It helps keep you in line I think."

Harry felt better after she gave him her perspective.

"Thanks Mione."

"Your welcome. I still wouldn't tell Ginny though." She said with a smile. "You can just imagine her reaction to that."  
Harry chuckled and then imitated his girlfriends' voice.

"Now look here Potter, you had better be taking these missions of yours seriously. If I find out you're just out there thrill seeking or some such bull shit I will personally remove your vital organs in a very unpleasant fashion!"

Hermione laughed along with him and then began to imitate Ron.

"Now look here mate, I don't think this is smart at all. I mean you'll bullocks up the whole mission if you go about it all messed up like that and damn it Harry you had better not get me killed!"

They were both snorting and laughing like little kids as they each kept doing an imitation of one Weasley or another and before long they were laughing so hard Harry's side was killing him.

"…Oh my gosh." Hermione breathed. "It's been along time since I've laughed like that."

"Ahhh Mione, we definitely can't let anything happen to the other. I mean we need each other to stay sane amongst all these Weasleys." Harry breathed feeling giddy from all their laughter.

Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Right you are Harry. You are going to have to keep me from strangling Ron."

"And you'll have to keep me from shagging Ginny senseless over Christmas break."

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at him as he smiled cheekily at her and then she said with a smirk.

"You know I can't imagine how you are keeping her from just holding you down and shagging _you_. These Weasley's are a bloody randy bunch."

Harry laughed loudly.

"You are right about that."

"Right about what?" Ron's voice asked from the doorway.

Harry and Hermione popped their heads up from where they were both laying on the pillow to see that Ron and the rest of his family had re-entered the room. They looked at each other with identical expressions of mirth and then both broke out laughing at the same time, falling back onto the pillows and giggling like they were five years old.

"Oy what's the big idea?" Ron insisted only making Harry and Hermione laugh all the more.

Harry pulled the blanket over his and Hermione's heads hiding them from the rest of the Weasleys. Pretending they all couldn't hear him from underneath their makeshift tent he told her seriously,

"I love you Mione. Thanks for being my sister."

"I love you Harry. Thanks for being my brother."

"Forever?" Harry asked her putting out his pinky finger like they were really five years old.

"Forever." Hermione answered him looping her small finger with his.

Harry leaned his forehead against hers and felt overwhelmingly thankful for the one person in the world who was as much a family member to him as he was to her.

****

Ginny smiled as she heard the exchange and looked at Ron with somewhat teary eyes.

He nodded smiling happily and knew then without a doubt that just as he needed Ginny, Harry needed Hermione and vice versa.

He had known Hermione had felt somewhat distanced from Harry since the end of the last battle because she had been struggling with how to tell him that she felt extremely close to him. He figured it must have all come out because the two of them were acting like Fred and George when they were little and were still hiding under the covers together.

It hit him then that they were both there to take care of one another if something were to happen to him. If by some bad stroke of luck he were to die, Harry would be there for Hermione and she would be there for Harry. It left him with a small feeling of relief and he smiled at the sight of his best friend curled up with the woman he loved. They were the two greatest people he had ever met in his entire life and he was lucky to be part of both their lives.

****

Ginny sat waiting while the medi-witch informed Harry of all the precautions in taking care of his injury. She had been dreading this since she had arrived at the hospital the night before. As much as she wanted Harry to be released because he was all better, she also knew that that meant she was going to have to return to Hogwarts with Hermione.

Harry appeared in front of her breaking into her thoughts. She smiled up at him and he knelt down until they were at eye level.

"I know it seems awful right now but it's only another couple weeks and then I'll be at the train station to pick you up."

Ginny nodded and placed her hands on either side of his face, running her thumbs along his cheek bones.

"I know I don't always show it Harry but you scared the hell out of me." She whispered.

"I know baby. I didn't mean to."

She frowned.

"Will you please be careful? I can't go back unless I know that you are alright."

"They won't let me out into the field for at least another week due to medical precautions." He informed her. "So that means you really don't have much to worry about anyway. It's highly unlikely that we'll be able to locate another group of Death Eaters before the holiday."

She nodded and leaned forward to touch her nose to his. He completed the movement by pressing his forehead to hers.

"It's going to be okay Gin." He reassured. "We're going to be okay."

"I'm scared shitless Harry." She whispered.

"I know. Sometimes I am too."

"I love you."

"I love you more."

He captured her lips with his and kissed her softly and tenderly. He pulled her bottom lip between his own and ran his tongue lightly along it. She sighed and he had to fight the groan that wanted to work its' way out of his chest. He kept silent but he deepened the kiss pushing his tongue into her mouth in one sweeping motion that had her wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning into him. He circled his own arms about her waist and pulled her tightly against him.

They stayed that way for a long while before Harry finally pulled away breathless.

"I hate to say this but we've got to get going."

Ginny nodded and stood with him. They met Ron and Hermione on the way to the Floo exit and Harry smiled happily.

Ron nodded and said,

"I know mate me too."

"What?" Hermione asked softly.

"I was just thinking that it's amazing it worked out like this. The four of us that is. We are all still here and still together and I'm…happy."

Ron pulled Hermione closer and pressed a kiss to the top of her head, while Harry brought Ginny's hand to his lips.

They didn't know it but as they passed through the hallways heads turned and every person stopped to stare. They made quite a picture together and without knowing that they were doing it they were giving the population of St. Mungo's more hope and more will for the future.

They met up with the rest of the Weasley's at the Floo exit and Harry let Ginny go to say goodbye to the rest of her family. Oddly enough when Ron released Hermione she went strait to Harry. He pulled her to him wrapping her in his arms and she smiled brightly.

"You know I've been trying to figure out for years what you smell like and I can never quite get it right."

Harry looked at her curiously.

"Why do I smell bad or something?"

"No, quite the opposite actually. You smell….wonderful. It's odd really, since I think Ron smells lovely as well but there's something there with you that I just have never been able to put my finger on. Like cinnamon or…"

She trailed off burying her nose in Harry's chest again.

"I really have no idea what it is." She said with a sigh.

Harry chuckled and shook his head.

"I never knew I smelled any particular way."

"Well you do. It's rather familiar to me. Sort of makes me homesick sometimes."

Harry just smiled at her and let her lean into him the way a sister would her brother when she was having to say goodbye. He had never realized before their talk just how much he meant to Hermione. She had always been there for him yes, but she had also formed a bond of a different sort with him than she had with Ron. Ron knew nearly everything about her, and while Harry knew quite a bit too he had never stopped to consider just how close he and Hermione really were. She was without a doubt his sister through and through and he was glad that they had finally let each other know how important they were to one another.

"I already miss you Harry." She breathed softly.

"I already miss you too Hermione."

She stepped away from him then and moved to say quick goodbyes to Ron's family and then to Ron while Ginny made her way back to Harry.

She launched herself at him and wrapped her legs around his waist knowing it would drive him crazy.

"You my siren are far too sexy for your own good." He growled at her.

"And you my love are even more sexy than me, so you can see why I'm so tempted to rip your clothes off right now." She purred.

Harry laughed and kissed her quickly before saying,

"Take care of what's mine Gin."

"By taking care of what's yours I assume you mean I should take care of myself?"

"I always knew you were a smart witch." He teased.

"Well seeing as I'm not the one with a recent stint in a medical facility I think it's safe to say I'm doing a better job taking care of myself than you are taking care of yourself."

"Very true. But I still want you to be careful."

"I will be."

"I know. And try to stay out of trouble..."

"Most definitely."

"Liar."  
She giggled and then kissed him softly.

"What's life without a little trouble?" She breathed.

Harry smiled and kissed her deeply once again. When they broke apart he put her down and then leaned in to whisper in her ear.

"You are all the trouble I will ever want or need in my life from here on out."

Ginny smiled.

"Good because I'm probably going to cause a lot of it."

"I'm counting on it."

They stood just staring at one another for few long moments before Mrs. Weasley, who was looking rather red and flustered, said,

"Ginny dear it's time."

Ginny grabbed Harry's neck and pulled him down to kiss her roughly once more, not caring a whit that her entire family plus the crowd that had gathered were watching them, and then broke away with a teasing grin leaving a gasping Harry behind her.

"Oh and Potter…" she said just before she reached the fireplace. "We have yet to discuss your punishment."

She stepped into the fireplace and shouted 'Hogwarts' winking at him cheekily as she disappeared.

Harry burst out laughing and looked up at the ceiling in wonder. He didn't know what he had done to deserve the little minx but she was his and he was eternally grateful.

Ron made his way over to him along with the rest of his family and threw his arm over his best friend's shoulders.

"Just to let you know," He said to Harry with a smile, "you've really got your hands full with my sister."

Harry returned Ron's grin and said enthusiastically,

"Isn't it great?"

****

"Oh hello Harry dear I'm glad you could make it." Andromeda greeted with a smile.

"Of course I could make it, I wouldn't miss it. It is Sunday after all."

The elder woman just smiled at him and scooped Teddy up out of his play pen and deposited him into Harry's arms. The baby smiled widely upon seeing Harry and instantly changed his hair to a bright shade of green that nearly matched Harry's eyes.

"He loves it when you come to get him. You are too good taking him every week." Mrs. Tonks told him affectionately.

"I'm just sorry I don't have him more what with my work schedule and all." Harry shrugged.

"Well it's understandable that you are busy dear. You are just starting off after all. I remember when Dora first started in the Auror Department, her schedule was rather hectic. We never knew when we were going to see her the next time. I'm just pleased that at least they have been giving you every other Sunday off. That's rather nice of them. I wonder when they enacted that policy."

Harry blushed a bit and told her sheepishly.

"They didn't. I requested that I get at least every other Sunday off in order to be able to spend it with Teddy. It wasn't like they were going to say no."

Andromeda smiled, she knew he hated using his fame for personal gain but she had to admit it had its' uses.

"And what of all the other days you have come to take him?"

"Oh those are just my assigned days off. They change every week so I that's why I'm hardly ever able to tell you when I can take him before hand. But I figured that if I could get at least two days off a month consistently it would at least give you the opportunity to make appointments for things that you couldn't take Teddy to and you would know that there was someone to watch him while you went."

She couldn't help but feel her heart go out to the man before her who was currently assisting Teddy in placing a teething ring in his mouth. He was so young and handsome and he had all the time in the world to be doing other things yet he chose to spend most of his days off babysitting her grandson. He was truly a special person and the more time Andromeda spent with him the more she fell in love with his easy ways and likable personality.

"Well I appreciate it more than you know. It is rather difficult when they are young like this to find the time to make and keep appointments. It really does help me that you are here at least once every two weeks to take him. And I quite like that we don't always know the scheduling. It makes it all the more lovely when you do show up to spend the day with him. You are certainly going to make Miss Weasley a wonderful husband someday."

Harry blushed at her words and nodded silently. Andromeda decided to let him off the hook.

"So where are you and Teddy off to today?"

"Diagon Alley. We are meeting Ron at the Leaky Cauldron and then we are going to go out and get Teddy's Christmas presents. We figured if we took him with us we could see what sorts of toys and things he liked, especially since he really won't remember them when he opens them on Christmas anyway."

"That's a good idea; just don't go getting too crazy or anything. He isn't even a year old yet afterall."

Harry smiled in agreement, having no intention of following her advice. He was the kid's godfather and to him that meant he got to spoil him as much as possible.

****

It was official. He and Ron had gone absolutely crazy with their Christmas shopping for Teddy. There were toys of every shape and size and more quidditch items than any kid could ever dream of. Anything that Teddy had even glanced at, they had decided should be added to his presents.

"Well he certainly won't be lacking for things to tear open on Christmas morning." Ron said excitedly.

Harry had placed Teddy into his play pen in their living room while he and Ron deposited the Christmas presents into a nearby storage closet. Just before they closed them up Harry snatched a toy out and took it with him back to the living room.

He handed the stuffed snitch to Teddy who was instantly absorbed with the fluttering wings that, while they didn't make the soft toy fly, did make it all the more interesting to touch.

"Look he likes it."

Ron nodded kneeling down to watch Teddy with Harry.

"He is still crazy to be around." Ron said.

"I know it's weird. We've never really had any babies to become accustomed to before now. He is pretty cool though."

"Ya, I'm still jealous of the way he changes his hair."

As if he had heard them Teddy looked over and changed his hair to be the exact color of the snitch they had bought him.

"Wicked." Ron breathed.

Teddy cackled and then turned his attention back to trying to stop the snitch's wings from moving.

They watched him for a few more minutes before moving to the couch to watch a movie.

"Not Die Hard again. Pick something else."

Ron sighed and selected a movie at random.

"What did you pick?"

"Star Wars of course."

Harry nodded and glanced over at Teddy once more.

"When do you think he will start walking?" He asked Ron.

Ron looked thoughtful.

"I think my mum said I walked at ten months or so. Ginny walked at like nine. But I'm pretty sure I remember her saying it took Bill about a year, so maybe sometime in the next few months. He is only seven months old right now."  
"That's true. So what are you going to get Hermione for Christmas?"

"I was thinking jewelry. I haven't given her any of that yet that I know of. Her birthday was in September so I already got her all the books she wanted for school and... where are you going?"

"I just remembered something." Harry yelled back to him as he dashed up the stairs.

Ron hit pause waiting for his friend to reappear. He came back down a moment later with a slender package.

"I just remembered I never opened my birthday present from Ginny."

Ron snorted.

"Why the hell not? I open all my presents on sight."

"I think that was the night we rescued Emma. I remember Ginny and I were having a talk and then she ended up falling asleep and we had to leave to go to Gretna Green. I only just remembered that I had tucked this away in my trunk to open when I got home, but well…I must have forgotten what with everything that happened."

Ron looked at the slender package Harry held in his hands. It was thin and wider than it was tall.

"So open it up already." Ron insisted.

Harry smiled and tore the paper and ribbon off of the outside. Once he saw what lay underneath he nearly stopped breathing.

"What is it mate?"

Harry smiled.

"It's pictures of my parents."

"But I thought Hagrid collected most of those for you and put them in that album."

"These are different. These look like they were taken by their friends. They are all of my mum and dad at school and at home and just doing normal things..."

Ron moved over on the couch to come sit next to him.

"Wow mate. They really look happy in these don't they?"

"All except this one look."

Harry showed him a picture where James had his arm slung over Lily's shoulders. He was looking down at her with an innocent expression but she still looked ready to hex him.

"Wonder what he did to her there?"

Harry shrugged.

"I think this is one of the before pictures. My mum hated my dad for quite awhile in school and this is probably from that time."

Ron nodded.

"They look like they were made for each other once they were together."

"Ya I guess they do."

Harry was completely captivated by one where his mum and dad were kissing underneath the mistletoe during what looked like their seventh year at Hogwarts. His dad had his arms looped about her waist and she had her arms wrapped around his neck. They broke away from each other every few moments to rest their foreheads against one another's, both sighing and smiling dreamily.

_'They look just like me and Ginny'_ Harry thought happily.

"Geez mate. Ginny must have gone through a lot of trouble to find these."

Harry smiled.

"She really does love me doesn't she?"

Ron grinned and clapped him on the shoulder.

"More than anything Harry. More than anything."

There was a moments silence before Ron chortled at the look on his best friends face.

"Alright now Harry don't go getting sucked into a sappy tunnel-of-love or some shit. We are about to experience all the ins and outs of using the force." Ron grinned in anticipation as he hit play on the remote.

Harry rolled his eyes. Talk about creating a monster. Ever since they had started watching muggle movies Ron had pretty much become pop-culture addict.

"Ron you're a _wizard_ you shouldn't be impressed by muggle special effects. You can do magic for Merlin's sake."

"Oh but I am Harry. I mean to think that long ago in a galaxy far far away.."

"Alright I'll stop thinking about Ginny if you just shut up about Star Wars and how awesome it would be to become a jedi-knight."

Ron was about to open his mouth when Harry cut him off.

"And I don't want to hear about your sexual relationship with Hermione any more either."

"Damn mate. You really know how to suck the fun out of a bloke." Ron grumbled before turning his attention to the opening scene.

****

"Stop it Hermione you're making me nervous." Ginny snapped after Hermione had checked her watch for what had to be the hundredth time.

"I'm sorry I just wish the train would go faster." Hermione admitted sheepishly.

Ginny sighed.

"Me too. But we have at least another two hours or so…let's talk or something. Distract ourselves for a bit if possible."

"What do you want to talk about?" Luna asked in her dreamy voice, laying down her copy of the Quibbler.

Ginny shrugged.

"How about…"

Before Ginny could make a suggestion their compartment door slid open and she looked up to see Caleb standing over her.

"Hey Ginny." He said shyly.

"Hi Caleb."

"Hey." He repeated keeping his eyes locked on her.

Hermione quirked an eyebrow at the two of them but remained silent as they waited for Caleb to say something else.

"Was there something you needed?" Ginny asked casually.

"Oh um…" Caleb looked flustered as he explained, "I was just wanting to tell you it was nice getting to know you. I'm really glad I came to Hogwarts."

Ginny smiled.

"I'm glad you did too."

"Really? Well I uh..I guess have a good Christmas and I'll see you in January. You too Hermione. Luna." He acknowledged looking flustered.

"Thanks Caleb. Hopefully your holiday is good as well." Ginny said genuinely.

"Maybe I'll see you around over break." He suggested biting his lip nervously.

Ginny shrugged still smiling.

"I'm sure it's a possibility. Why don't you write and let me know how things are going?" She suggested.

"Sure that sounds great." He grinned.

Ginny sat feeling rather uncomfortable as he stood staring at her. She cleared her throat and looked to Luna and Hermione for help. They both just shrugged not sure how to handle the situation.

Finally it seemed he came to his senses.

"Oh…um sorry." He rushed. "I'll go now. Have a good holiday."

He leaned down and hugged Ginny awkwardly then waved goodbye to Hermione and Luna before disappearing quickly.

"Well that was a bit odd." Ginny said feeling embarrassed.

Hermione nodded.

"I agree. He was acting a bit more nervous than usual. He was even a bit sweaty."

"You shouldn't let him touch you Ginny." Luna said matter of factly.

Ginny frowned.

"Why not? He's done it before."

"You wouldn't want to be susceptible to his illness."

"What illness?" Ginny said worriedly.

"He's got Merlin's Malady."

Hermione and Ginny exchanged a curious glance.

"What is that?" Hermione asked smiling.

"He steals the souls of those around him in order to feed his own, to keep it alive. Supposedly Merlin did it to Arthur and his knights accidentally. It's been passed down ever since." Luna explained. "It's actually rather contagious and you wouldn't want to end up stealing any one else's soul by accident. It is irreversible you know. Once your soul is gone you can't get it back."

Ginny fought the urge to laugh and kept her amusement contained in a small smile instead. She looked to Hermione, who was covering her mouth with her hand and staring out the window, as she said,

"No we certainly wouldn't want that."

The three girls were later joined by Demelza, Jimmy Peakes, Ritchie Coote and Dennis Creevey. They played a few games of exploding snap and ate a lot of the treats off the trolley. And with the distraction from the other Gryffindor quidditch players the trip passed quickly.

Which for Ginny was a great relief because she couldn't hold in her excitement about seeing Harry for much longer or else she was likely to explode.

****

**A/N: Hopefully you enjoyed the chapter! Please Read and Review and I will do my best to update as soon as possible! **

**To my wonderful reviewers I will recognize all of you next time I promise!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Authors Note: Thankyou all so much for reviewing! I'm at a hundred and ten reviews! You guys are great! I'm sorry for the long wait…but thanks to a lovely week and a half of writers block, filled with reading historical romance novels this wonderfully long chapter is the end result of the twenty two days or so since I updated! I really hope it is worth it! **

**Since I said I would recognize all of you here goes…**

**For Chapter 17**

**Thankyou to Lea Marie, nat3738, ghostanimal1, Jessica123, Ginny Guerra, twilightexpert, Denisje, Rain Drops of Laughter, Emmetrox12, namaste234, miajane, algh'cullen'potter, and The DA is dressed to the nines**

**And for Chapter 18**

**Thanks to hushpuppy22, Rain Drops of Laughter, Lea Marie, HP-MR, Emmetrox12, screamxheart, barfmaster, Ginny Guerra, kiwifan13, nat3738, Hannahkay2013, namaste234, nightwing27, Annama, Fallen-Petals 15, A L E X A N D R I A xx, Levitress, ambz08, juliagoolia, and juice14 **

**I'm sorry I didn't go through each of your comments this time but I will do my best to get to the next ones. If you have questions you really want answered message me. Also as usual any comments or suggestions are welcome ... though I have sensitive feelings so keep that in mind..thanks again and I hope you enjoy this one. Especially all of you who wanted more romance!**

A Decision is Made

Ginny's homecoming was celebrated enthusiastically among her family, who it seemed was looking for any excuse to all get together these days. They had "all" shown up at the train station again and had then come back to the Burrow to celebrate.

She was admittedly very glad to be home. She was even gladder to be in the wonderfully strong arms of her boyfriend whenever she deemed it necessary, which lucky for her happened to be often.

"Happy to be home?" Harry asked her after dinner that evening.

She nodded feeling exhausted and before she could come up with a more appropriate answer she was set upon by a massive yawn that had Harry laughing and scooping her up from her position on the floor in front of where he'd been sitting on the sofa.

"Come on let's get you up to bed." He said smiling at her as she curled herself into his chest.

She waved goodnight to the rest of her family and then sighed as Harry climbed the stairs with her acting as if she weighed next to nothing. She decided she would have to start eating double portions at dinner. Afterall, she wouldn't want to make things easy for him.

As Harry placed her into her bed she scooted herself to the other edge and patted the mattress. He chuckled but obliged. Slipping his shoes off and climbing in next to her.

"You do realize we are both still wearing our normal clothes?"

Ginny nodded in reply and said sleepily.

"I know all my plans to have us both completely naked while under the covers seem to have flown out the window tonight. I'm exhausted."

Harry stroked her silky hair fondly and couldn't help but let a contented smile grace his lips.

"I'm happy your home love." He told her quietly. "I've really missed you."

"Me too Harry." She said softly her eyes drifting closed as his hand continued its' wonderfully relaxing task of caressing her hair.

Harry watched as sleep took her and then, kissing her gently on her forehead, he slipped from the covers. After tucking her in carefully he quietly headed toward the Weasley's living room.

"Did you get Gin all nice and cozy?" Ron teased.

Harry quirked an eyebrow at him and wondered vaguely why he wasn't off with Hermione somewhere making use of a vacated bed or something of the sort.

"As a matter of fact I did."

"Good. Now you can come out with me and Mione. We are off to Grimauld Place, it's high time she watched movies with us." Ron said getting to his feet.

"You've been watching movies?" Mr. Weasley asked excitedly.

Ron nodded and looked sheepishly at his dad as if he had just realized how much his father would enjoy the pastime. Harry was sympathetic for it had only just occurred to him as well.

"Mr. Weasley why don't you come over tomorrow? I'm pretty sure I overheard you say you had the day off. You can bring Mrs. Weasley and whoever else would like to come along. We can spend the day watching movies and then maybe go out to dinner." Harry suggested.

The idea was readily agreed with and after a few quick goodbyes Harry, Ron and Hermione headed out through the floo.

Once back at Grimauld Place Harry looked at Ron questioningly.

"Are you sure you don't want to spend some time alone together?" He asked genuinely.

"Yup I'm positive. The three of us have barely had time to spend together since the last battle and Hermione has already arranged with her parents to spend the night here so the three of us can have some quality time together."

Harry smiled at his two best friends and allowed them to lead the way into the living room. Hermione and Ron got into an argument over which movie to watch but in the end Hermione caved and they took up watching Star Wars where they had left off. Ron always liked to go in order and he rarely watched anything else unless he'd finished the series that they were already on.

As Ron started up Return of the Jedi Harry and Hermione got comfy on the couch and oddly enough a few minutes later Kreacher came in with three bowls of popcorn for them.

They talked all through the movie not really paying attention at all. It felt good to be spending time like they had all through school and to be doing it without the weight of the world upon their shoulders. Harry and Ron quizzed Hermione about school while she asked all about their goings-on in the Auror Department. Once the movie was over they played chess with Harry and Hermione teamed up against Ron (who still managed to win spectacularly).

"So Harry…" Hermione drawled as he came back from the kitchen with three butter beers. "When exactly are you planning on marrying Ginny?"

Harry blushed crimson while Ron chortled merrily at his discomfort.

"Well…uh…hmm." He stuttered. "To be honest Mione I really don't know yet. Ginny's…well she's very complex. Marriage is going to be a..a tricky subject with her. I know she is going to readily agree but with her personality I know on the inside she will be coming up with all the different ways that she won't be a normal wife. She will then probably proceed to tell me about how she refuses to cook , clean or have children unless it's on her terms, which is fine with me…it's just that with her I have to make sure she is okay with it all. Timing is important and so is how I ask her."

Hermione nodded.

"That makes sense. The only reason I brought it up is because I figured I would let you know first that Ron and I discussed it and we will probably be getting married once I've gotten settled with a job. I mean we know we are all still really young but we've been through so much already that it seems silly to waste time growing up more."

Harry grinned and shot a look at Ron, who was currently very preoccupied with examining his butter beer.

"You two have talked about this?"

"Of course. Ronald brought it up and I agreed that it was definitely something we needed to consider."

Harry watched as Ron's ears turned if possible an even brighter shade of pink.

"Well good for the two of you. I'm glad you're both taking this relationship seriously." Harry said with mock severity.

"Oh hardy har har Harry." Hermione chuckled. "Look I just want to know that you are going to get settled sometime soon. I don't want to see you spending a big part of your life chasing after Voldemorts supporters unless you are going to be spending it happily with someone you love."

Harry smiled at her and reassured her that he was indeed planning on spending his life with Ginny.

"If she is at all agreeable I think I'll ask her to marry me shortly after she gets done with school. I would like to ask Mr. Weasley first as that seems proper. I know that seems soon it's just…" He shot an apologetic glance at Ron before continuing. "..I don't know how much longer I can wait before not only getting to call her my fiancée and then my wife but also before I cave and end up shagging her."

Hermione laughed lightly and Ron did his best to smile sympathetically, though it came out looking more like a grimace.

"I'm sure everything will be fine Harry." Hermione reassured.

Harry sighed and sat back against the cushions.

"She makes it so hard to behave. She doesn't want to do anything traditionally and thanks to her being the only girl and the baby she so spoiled that when you tell her no it's like you've broken her heart. _No _and _Wait_ are not words that typically encompass her vocabulary."

They were all silent for a little while before Ron cleared his throat and said in a somewhat strained voice.

"Well you know mate there's always…um, other things that you could do prior to sleeping with her that will… uh, probably make you both feel a lot better in the morning."

Though startled by Ron's suggestion Harry continued on with their conversation not wanting his best mate to feel even more awkward. It was surprising that he was even willing to be in the same room with the conversation going on much less participate in it.

"I've been contemplating that. But I'm not sure. Something about it feels an awful lot like cheating. Like opening your presents to see what they are the evening before Christmas and then re-wrapping them to open them again the next day." Harry explained.

Hermione wrinkled her nose at him.

"No offense Harry but that was a terrible analogy."

"I get what he's saying though." Ron put in. "It would feel strange to try and familiarize your self with something before getting to really experience it."

"I just don't know." Harry sighed. "Sometimes I think I'm going to have to give in at least a little or else she'll end up coming at me in my sleep. She's bloody aggressive when she wants to be."

"Well look on the bright side Harry. It's only another six months or so and then she's done with school you can marry her and then shag her like crazy." Ron supplied.

"Why does six months suddenly sound like a horrendously long period of time?"

"Probably because the end goal is sex. I've found that in most cases when that is the end result five minutes can feel like a damn long time." Ron joked and Hermione blushed.

"Can you believe we are talking about this? I mean when we were in school it was talked about in the boys dorms and here and there you would hear about someone who had fooled around with someone else in an empty classroom or the astronomy tower or something, but we never had conversations about this." Harry said amused just thinking about it.

"You're right it is a little weird. But who would have thought me and Hermione would lose our virginity before you? I mean you could have women throwing themselves at your feet if you wanted." Ron chuckled.

"What's even stranger is you two lost it to each other. If you would have told me when we were younger that you two would end up shagging I would have had you committed."

"Well it all worked out in the end." Hermione smiled. "Besides I'm proud of you for not taking advantage of your position Harry. It's rather sweet that you want to wait for Ginny."

"Wanting and thinking it is the right thing to do are not in the same category Hermione. I'm no saint. I'd shag her in a second if I thought it was prudent."

"Hopefully you last longer than a second mate." Ron teased shamelessly.

"Must you be so crude Ronald?" Hermione scolded.

"I'm not always crude Mione. For instance, when we are in bed and I'm.."

"Alright that's quite enough!" Hermione flushed.

Ron smiled at her cheekily and reached out to grab her hand, entwining their fingers together.

"Well one thing's for sure, my mother will be more than spectacularly pleased to know that you and Ginny upheld the _ancient traditions of wizarding couples_." Ron said chuckling and taking a swig of Butterbeer.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well in the old tradition wizards and witches were usually betrothed. The whole idea of it is rather outdated but all things considered the Potters and the Weasley's are both ancient pure-blood families and it would have been perfectly acceptable to arrange a marriage between Harry and Ginny. If that were the case then it would have been expected for Ginny to be innocent on her wedding night. So I'm sure it's pleasing my mother to no end that she thinks they are both going to wait until they are married. It's what she and my dad did."

Hermione looked thoughtful after Ron's explanation.

"Isn't that what most people expect though? I mean, even in muggle culture it's something to be commended if the man and woman can wait until they are married to be together."

Ron sighed softly.

"In wizarding culture it used to be taboo to even think of a woman being anything but innocent on her wedding night. Some witches were cast out of polite society because their husbands claimed they weren't virginal. It was a horrible scandal if they found out a woman had been promiscuous."

"Why haven't I ever read anything about this?" Hermione said curiously.

"Probably because it isn't written down, just like a lot of the pureblood prejudice stuff isn't written down."

"Is it still important? To wizards that is?" Harry asked thoughtfully.

"To some yeah. My Aunt Muriel will probably have kittens if she finds out Ginny was d_eflowered _before her wedding." Ron provided. "But mostly it is just the same wizards who are all for being pureblooded that have issues with the whole female virginity thing. I don't think it really means that much. Besides it's a bit of a double standard to expect women to save themselves for marriage while men can go about doing whatever they like with whomever they like. My brother's are good enough evidence of there being no standards for men. It wouldn't be fair to expect all women in contrast to be completely chaste."

"So you didn't think it was important for us to wait?" Hermione asked him softly, very aware that Harry was seated only inches away.

Ron smiled and looked at Hermione with what could only be described as absolute devotion.

"No love I didn't. I would have had you even if I hadn't been your first. It doesn't matter one bit to me what other people think, and that includes all that nonsense about your blood. It makes me ridiculously happy to know I'm the only man who will ever be with you but at the same time I wouldn't have minded if I weren't. Though I may have wanted to knock whoever came before me out afterwards." Ron said softly, kissing Hermione lightly before turning to Harry. "What about you mate? Would it bother you if you weren't Ginny's first?"

Harry thought about it for a moment. Going over the imagined scenario where Ginny had taken a lover before him. Where someone else had been all over what he now considered his. And he couldn't help but see red.

"Yes. It would bother me. I… I'm too possessive to ever feel okay with that. I would probably accept it if it were to happen but…if I were ever to meet the other man, I don't think I could control myself enough not to kill him."

Ron's eyes widened.

"It means that much to you mate?"

"Look I know you've both grown up with parents, and in Ron's case other family, and things of your own. Growing up like I did…without anything that was really ever mine. It makes me overly possessive of things that I consider my own. I mean I was eleven years old and I didn't even have clothing that was mine or a room that was even partly mine. I wore Dudley's things and lived in a cupboard." Harry paused remembering the life he had lived before Hogwarts. "And now that I have things that belong to me…well not so much things as people, now that I have people who I feel belong to me, I don't think I would ever be very good at sharing. I think of you guys as my best friends and basically my sibling, and of your family as mine Ron. I don't think I would ever be willing to share those privileges with anyone else. I wouldn't want you two taking up with some other new best friend or some other outsider coming in and making you all his family."

Harry paused knowing he probably sounded ridiculous and selfish. But when he thought about Ginny…

"And as for your sister…well, she's mine in every sense of the word. I wouldn't give her up or share her with anyone if it cost me my life. And so something like that, that has to do with someone else knowing things about her…private things. I don't think I could handle that. She's what makes me make sense these days… So Merlin help anyone who ever tries to hurt her or take her or any part of her, away from me."

Hermione smiled, pleased beyond belief that Harry was so reverent when it came to how he felt about Ginny. She didn't mention it to him but something told her that he was more like Ron than he thought. Because for all Ron's big talk of not caring she knew just how much it had meant to him to be her first and only lover, to be the one to experience her first time with her. Men she realized were nearly as possessive as women.

Ron changed the subject a moment later realizing the dark mood into which his best friend had fallen. They talked for awhile longer about all manner of things before deciding to head off to their respective beds. Tomorrow was probably going to be a busy day.

*****

Ginny Weasley woke to the sound of knocking on her door. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and called out in a throaty voice for whoever it was to come in.

"Hi daddy." She said smiling.

"Morning Firefly." He replied coming and sitting on the end of her bed.

"What time is it?" She asked curious, as there was already a lot of light flooding her bedroom from the window.

"Its getting closer to lunch than breakfast. It's…" he looked down to check his watch, "about ten thirty-five."

Ginny shot up out of bed.

"Oh sweet Merlin! Why didn't anyone come and wake me? You have all probably been ready to go over to Harry and Ron's for hours now."

Mr. Weasley laughed as he watched his daughters bright head scramble around her room looking for what she wanted to wear that day.

"It was no problem Ginny we all wanted you to get some rest and besides, we didn't want to head over to Harry and Ron's at the crack of dawn this morning and impose upon them before they were ready for us to do so."

Ginny stopped moving for a moment and eyed her dad with a raised eyebrow.

"Well," He admitted sheepishly, "that's at least what your mother told me when I got up this morning anyway."

Ginny smiled at her father and then after having collected all her clothing for the day she rushed by him planting a kiss on his cheek as she did so.

"I promise I'll be ready in a half hour Daddy." She said knowing he was probably bursting at the seams with anticipation.

Arthur smiled and went to go inform his wife that they would be departing within the hour.

Luckily Ginny was ready when she said she would be and they were able to floo over to Ron and Harry's at ten minutes past eleven.

Ginny's arrival was met by a pair of strong and welcoming arms that not only supported her as she stumbled out of the fireplace but also held her lovingly against a rather broad chest. He didn't speak as he held her but it didn't keep Ginny from realizing just how glad he was to see her.

She smiled and breathed in his wonderful scent.

"Hello Harry."

He pulled back and led her to the side as Mr. Weasley appeared followed shortly by his wife.

"Harry dear it's lovely to see you." Molly greeted warmly.

"You as well Mrs. Weasley. Ron and everyone else are in the living room if you'd like to go in. I think they are still debating as to which movie to watch. Surprisingly Ron is letting the rest of them fight it out and isn't giving his opinion for once. I'm sure you two could help settle the argument." Harry returned in what Ginny thought was a somewhat tight tone.

"Aren't you going to join us Harry dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked keeping a firm hold on Arthur's arm as he tried to make a break for the living room.

"We'll be down a little later. I thought I'd show Ginny the house as she has yet to see it."

Mr. Weasley didn't wait for his wife to respond but merely drug her swiftly from the room in his haste to get to watch movies.

Ginny smiled at her parents disappearing figures and then turned to Harry.

"So what did you want to show me first?" She said eyeing his red t-shirt and dark blue jeans appreciatively.

Harry didn't reply he merely grabbed her hand and made his way toward the stairs. Ginny giggled but fell silent at his intense expression. She felt her throat go dry as he marched silently up past the room she used to share with Hermione and toward the room that was once the master bedroom but now belonged to him. He looked at her seriously as they reached his door.

"You know how I've been thinking it over that we might or might not let things go a little further between us?"

Ginny nodded not trusting her voice.

"Well I'm done thinking." He said throatily reaching out and opening the door.

Curiosity overcame some of her nervousness as she looked about Harry's room. She was impressed with the decorating, as it was simple but elegant. He had a large king size four-poster bed with a dark blue comforter. The floors were a dark wood that matched his bed frame and, along with a dresser and two side tables, he had a desk, two armchairs and a love seat that sat before the fireplace. He also had numerous books and pictures hanging about, most of which it turned out were of her or the two of them together. She figured the photos must have been compliments of Colin Creevey's mother.

She decided she had better get acquainted with Harry's room so that she wouldn't feel so strange while in it and so she set about getting used to the new territory.

****

Ginny took her time wandering around Harry's room and into his bathroom and closet, familiarizing herself with her surroundings and with the place that he now called home. He let her move about standing still near the door, watching her, fists clenched at his sides.

He hadn't been able to really stop thinking about her since the night before after his conversation with Ron and Hermione. Since then he had barely been able to control the urge to floo over to the Burrow and make her understand what he was feeling. It was strange to realize that what had pushed him over the edge was just the mere thought of her being with someone else. It had caused him to realize that he wanted her to be his without question and that he didn't want to go any longer without at least claiming her in some way. Not that it really mattered how he had come to the conclusion that he was going to let them both have what they wanted. He had spent the whole night thinking over how he wanted to go about it, but now that she was there and with him all his thoughts had vanished to be replaced with only one image, Ginny underneath him.

He was struggling not to rush into his large, only a quarter full closet and claim what his body desperately wanted him to. Instead he exercised more of the will power that he didn't know he had and waited for her to reappear.

When she finally did it was with a happy smile.

"It suits you I think, though it is missing something." She informed him.

"And what's that?" He asked his voice sounding odd even to him.

"Me." She replied boldly, her brown eyes connecting with his green ones. "You need some of me in here to really make it feel right."

"And how do you propose we remedy that?"

She didn't answer and Harry watched as she looked away from him and stepped toward his bed eyeing its' size appreciatively.

"I think you could get lost in this thing." She remarked teasingly.

"I had more than myself in mind when I bought it." He replied boldly.

She blushed and looked about her for something else to fill the silence. After a few moments and some moving about she gave up and looked at him questioningly.

"So you've made up your mind about our moving forward have you?"

Harry nodded watching as she moved in front of his desk her fingers trailing lightly over the surface, her hips swaying enticingly as she walked.

"I have." He replied taking a few steps toward her before stopping to lean his shoulder against one of the posts on his bed.

"And what exactly have you come up with?" She asked, her voice betraying her nerves more than she would have liked.

Harry watched as she paused while looking at the drapes that hung in front of his large window. He let his eyes travel the length of her body, taking in all the sensual curves and lines that made her so completely enticing to him. She was in jeans and a brown V-neck sweater and her hair fell about her reaching nearly to the small of her back.

Images flashed through his mind where they were both naked and wrapped around one another in his bed with her silky hair spread all over the place. He stiffened at the thought and then cleared his throat gruffly.

"Come here."

She turned toward him, her brown eyes questioning. After a moment, where she seemed to be struggling with something, she complied. Harry waited until she stood before him. He opened his mouth once to explain to her exactly what he had planned but realized helplessly that he couldn't remember anyway. So instead he reached out and placed his hands on her hips and pulled her to him, pressing himself into her belly and letting her feel how aroused he was just from watching her move about the room.

She sighed breathlessly, managing to make him even harder and then looked up at him her eyes full of desire. Harry smiled softly, realizing that for all her nerves and all his brooding they were both on the same page.

He brought his mouth down to hers and groaned appreciatively at her taste. He hadn't been able to kiss her thoroughly since she had arrived home. For it seemed that since she had gotten off the train they were never truly alone and he had felt somewhat shy at the platform after the last spectacle they had made of themselves at the train station.

But now they were in his room with everyone occupied downstairs and Ron's promise to be the one to come and get them if anyone got overly curious… so he let himself go.

He kissed her hungrily his tongue delving in to move in rhythm with her own. She tasted as perfectly sweet as ever and when she stood on her tiptoes in an attempt to get closer to him he decided to make things easier on her and lifted her swiftly off the floor. Her legs wrapped themselves about him and he groaned in pleasure. He cupped her bum and broke his lips from hers to trail them down her neck and onto her chest, thankful for whatever notion had caused her to wear a low-cut top. He kissed her lightly tracing the line her sweater made over her breasts and listening in satisfaction as she sighed with pleasure.

He moved them both toward the bed, his lips never breaking contact with her skin. When his knees hit the mattress he leaned down cradling her in his arms until her back hit the comforter. He pulled up and quickly got rid of his shirt and shoes before climbing onto the bed positioning himself over the top of her; his knees on either side of her own and his hands on either side of her head as he stared down at her.

She smiled up at him running her fingers lightly over his chest and abdomen. Some small self-conscious part of him wanted to kiss her again to keep her from looking too closely but it was over-ruled by his need for her to take what she wanted from him. For her to have every part of him and know it belonged to her.

"You are incredibly sexy Harry Potter. Have I told you that lately?" She whispered her brown eyes dark and admiring.

He grinned, his stomach flipping over at the way she was eyeing him, and lifted his left hand off the mattress, letting it slide down her body until he met with the hem of her sweater.

"You might have mentioned it recently." He breathed, his mouth moving down to taste the spot just below her ear that was sure to elicit a gasp of some kind.

As she reacted to his lips he let his hand stroke the smooth skin of her stomach. A moment later she wiggled in invitation and he broke away to let her lean up so he could remove her sweater all together. Leaving him with a sight he had missed more than he had realized the past month and a half.

****

Ginny watched as Harry's eyes darkened and smoldered as he took in the lacy black bra that covered her breasts. She hadn't expected anything to happen that day and so was lucky that she had happened to wear something sexy instead of plain. Though part of her agued that he would be looking at her that same way no matter what she had put on.

As he drank in the sight of her she allowed herself to do more of the same. She watched his jaw flex and his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed and stared at her intensely. Her eyes trailed down his broad chest to his tight abs and to the waistline of his pants. Her nerves returned somewhat at her thinking about whether or not his plans involved her getting familiar with all of his assets. Her gaze shifted to his muscled arms as he moved to roll to the side grabbing her and bringing her with him.

He propped himself up on his elbow and trailed his fingers up over her hip and let them crawl across her stomach and then up to her ribs where his thumb began to stroke along the line where her skin ended and her bra began. He admired her for a minute watching her chest move as she breathed deeply, before covering her mouth with his own and running his fingers over the lace up to where her skin spilled out. He stroked the exposed softness lovingly before returning his hand to the underside of her breast and letting it rest on her ribs. She sighed as he broke away and pulled her flush against him, placing the arm he had been using to hold himself up underneath her head. He put his forehead against hers and after a moment, in which she realized he was attempting to keep himself in check, he said throatily,

"Are you alright?"

"Of course." She replied reaching out to place her hand on his jaw.

"What I mean is…are you sure you are alright with doing more?" He amended.

Ginny swallowed her mind turning over the meaning of what he was asking. Was she ready? She had always thought that when the moment came to make a decision about their relationship she would be absolutely certain. Yet in that moment she knew a part of her…the part that was afraid, wanted her to tell him no and to call the whole thing off for the time being. But there was a much bigger part that couldn't wait to feel more of him and to give him more of her and to her slight surprise she found she was nodding.

His lips came down on hers, as his hand left off its' stroking and traveled to the button of her jeans. He undid them slowly, kissing her at the same leisurely pace. His lips moved across hers softly and then he traced her bottom lip with his tongue. She opened her mouth letting him in and sighed at the taste of him, so sweet yet completely masculine at the same time. He kissed her thoroughly letting her get used to the feel of him once again.

He moved slowly, as if he were set on devouring her slowly, trailing kisses down her jaw and to her neck as he worked his hand into her jeans to settle onto her hip gripping her tightly and pulling her against him. She could feel how hard he was against the top of her thigh as she lay flush up against his body and the sensation was making her shiver pleasantly. He kissed her lips once more leaving her gasping and wanting to beg him to stay but she unselfishly allowed him pull back as he moved to sit up and pull her jeans off of her.

To her complete surprise he climbed off the bed and, while standing between her legs, reached out to grab them at her hips. She watched as he removed them carefully, his eyes taking in every inch of skin that was revealed. After he dropped them to the floor he looked up at her. She had to remind herself to breath as his green eyes bored into hers with an intensity she had never seen before. Then she felt his hands as they began sliding up the outside of her legs. First along her calves, then across her thighs. Slowly and reverently he moved along, yet not for one minute was she confused or unsure of his destination.

When his right hand finally found its' way between her legs to cover her over her panties she couldn't keep herself from crying out softly and fisting the blanket in her hands.

****

"Oh sweet Merlin." Harry breathed as he heard Ginny cry out and tense at his touch.

He was rock hard and desperately tempted to remove his jeans but he couldn't get himself to quit touching her. He moved his hand over her gently at first partly letting her get used to the feeling of having him touch her and partly letting himself adjust to the idea that he was really stroking her between her legs.

He alternated watching what he himself was doing and watching her as she panted her hands gripping his covers tightly and he was startled to realize that he could stand where he was all day and just continue to stroke her. Nothing in the world could make him happier than making her feel good.

After awhile he pressed against her harder, rewarded by her gasp of pleasure and the slight moans she let out when he did something she really liked. He knew from what others had told him, and somewhat from instinct, just where to touch her and most of the how but he couldn't believe he was actually in a position to make good on the information. He watched her as he brought his thumb up and began making circles on her most sensitive spot.

Her eyes closed in satisfaction and her chest came up off the bed as she tried to move more firmly against him.

It wasn't long after that before she was panting and making moaning noises that had him gasping right along with her at the feelings she was eliciting in him.

"Please Harry." She choked, finally begging him to give her what she needed. "Please."

Harry's chest tightened as she pleaded with him, asking him for what, at that moment, only he could give. He pressed his thumb against her more firmly and moved it faster readily giving in to her needs.

"That's it baby." He coaxed gently, feeling a million different emotions rolled into one as she moved against his hand.

He felt her climax before she cried out and he couldn't help but grin in absolute male satisfaction as he stroked her carefully drawing it out and making it last longer as her thighs tightened about his hand.

He watched her as she let her self go, completely lost to the sensations that had overcome her. He'd never seen anything so stunningly breathtaking in his life. She was absolutely beautiful and he knew right then he would never be able to feel what he did about her for anyone else ever again. She was his from the inside out and every time he was with her she only proved it to him more.

As she slowly came back to him he kissed her just below her belly button, happy to feel her heart thudding in her chest even from there. Then he climbed up onto the bed to lie down next to her. He watched her lovingly as she began to relax and let her body wind down.

If there was anything to be learned from what they had just done it was that he realized just how much pleasure he could get out of simply pleasuring her. He couldn't have cared less about his own needs while striving to make her happy, for in reality he was glad that for awhile it had been all about her.

****

Ginny opened her eyes to find Harry watching her contentedly a happy smile on his face. He reached out and ran his hand along her stomach, his rough palm a slight shock to her now sensitive skin.

Neither of them spoke for awhile, and in the end it was Ginny who broke the silence.

"Harry I…" She began her voice coming out strangely. "That was…"

He smiled at her attempt to convey what she was feeling.

"I know." He said grinning.

Ginny tried to frown at his cocky demeanor but found she couldn't wipe the smile off of her face. Giving up on it, she pushed against his shoulder and he complied rolling onto his back. She followed and positioned herself so that she was sitting low on his hips nearly onto his thighs.

"So…" She began softly, hoping she was giving him the innocent look that she was going for as she ran her hands over his muscular chest.

"So…" Harry mimicked still smiling at her with a loving and very male expression.

"That was all good and fun for me but…" She trailed her fingers lightly down his stomach and brought them to a stop at the button on his jeans. "What about you?"

He caught her hand up in his own and brought it to his lips. He kissed each of her fingers and then her palm before saying throatily.

"Getting to make you feel that was enough for me Gin."

She frowned a little then.

"But isn't it only fair that I get to return the favor?"

"Baby I don't think you understand. You just did me a favor. Letting me do that to you, giving me the satisfaction of being the one to touch you, it pleases me more than you could ever understand." Harry said genuinely kissing her palm once more.

Ginny smiled at his words but then frowned more and sat up a little to allow herself to move her hand over the fly of his jeans, feeling the evidence of his still present arousal.

She smirked then.

"Well someone seems to think it's his turn to have a little enjoyment." She informed him saucily.

Harry smiled softly and sat up pulling her up against his chest until their faces were extremely close to one another and looking her in the eye meaningfully.

"I mean it Gin. We don't have to do anything else today. That was enough for me. I want you in ways you can't imagine but I'm also incredibly happy to have just done what we did. You…" He paused swallowing thickly. "..were beautiful beyond belief."

She leaned in and kissed him deeply, trying to convey how much it meant to her that she had pleased him as well. She then proceeded to wrap her arms about his neck and rub herself against his still present erection.

"What if I said it would make me happy to make you happy?" She argued, planting teasing kisses along his neck and jaw. "What if I wanted to give you what you gave me? What if I want to make you feel that good?"

Harry groaned as she continued to kiss him and move against him suggestively.

"Please Harry." She wheedled. "It's what I want."

She knew she had him when he grabbed her jaw and brought his mouth down on hers fiercely. As he kissed her roughly she pulled on his shoulders getting him to switch positions until he was kneeling over her on all fours once again. She reached for the button on his jeans and found that he had already undone them. Smiling against his lips she began to tug them down off his hips.

He pulled back moved off the bed to take them off before coming back and moving over the top of her once again. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting but while she had seen him in his underwear before, and had been rather impressed then, he hadn't been fully erect at the time and looking at him now she knew with full certainty that Harry James Potter had nothing to be modest about. He was straining against the fabric of his boxer briefs and she could tell by the expression on his face that he was waiting for her to get accustomed to it all before he moved any closer, even though he was desperate to do just that.

She swallowed nervously but reached out anyway and trailed her fingertips down his stomach and back and forth across the elastic band on his underwear. Her stomach was fluttering wildly and her hand was shaking more than she would have liked and she was trying desperately not to let her nerves get the better of her. She looked up at Harry, who had up until that point been watching her movements. He lifted his eyes to look into hers. She knew right then that he could see right through her and that he knew she was afraid beyond belief.

****

"It's alright if you're nervous Gin." Harry reassured. "We really don't have to do anything you don't want to do."

She nodded keeping up her gentle stroking along his waistband. He watched as her eyes travelled over his body avoiding looking at his evident arousal for awhile.

"Baby it's okay to be scared." He told her lifting a hand to tuck a stray strand of fiery auburn hair behind her ear.

She looked at him then with an expression that for all its' being terrified was so filled with love and trust that it took his breath for a moment.

"I shouldn't be scared when I'm with you." She whispered so quietly he almost didn't catch it. "With you…there's nothing for me to be afraid of."

Harry looked on as she gazed into his eyes and grew determined. He knew the moment she was going to reach out and touch him and yet it still didn't prepare him for the shock of feeling her hand against him.

"Oh Gods." He sighed, realizing then how much it must have taken for Ginny to lie there and let him take the lead.

She moved her hand over him tentatively at first and Harry nearly groaned with the mix of pleasure and frustration that came with wanting to let her move at her own pace and wanting to take matters into his own hands. It felt so damn good for her to be touching him there. It was amazing to realize just what he had been missing for so long and to know that now it would only torment him all the more while she was away. He could now sympathize much more fully with Ron's predicament.

A sudden empty feeling overtook him as she stopped suddenly and looked at him questioningly.

"What is it baby?" He managed to gasp.

She hesitated for a second before asking shyly,

"Is it ok to take them off?"

Harry took a deep breath before answering her.

"Yeah, if that's what you want to do."

Ginny didn't answer but merely hooked her thumbs into the waistband at each of his hips and pulled down. Harry groaned as his erection sprang free of its' former confinement and lifted one knee at a time to allow her to remove the fabric completely.

****

Ginny knew her expression must have been something to see because she was feeling about a million different things at once as she stared down at him. Her heart was beating wildly and her hands along with her arms and her legs were shaking like mad. She was somewhat in awe of him she had to admit. She had heard her brothers and half the guy population at Hogwarts talk enough about their male assets to know it was a matter of pride to them to be bigger than one another. So it struck her as amazing that Harry had never said anything, that she'd heard of, to even hint at how well equipped he was.

She realized she was staring and she blushed crimson. How stupid of her to be sitting there letting her mind wander when he was positioned over the top of her and waiting for her to…uh, get on with it she supposed.

Harry chuckled somewhat at her blush.

"That terrible huh?" He teased sounding hoarse.

His joking helped her relax a little.

"Quite the opposite actually." She smiled softly. "It's that impressive."

"You do wonderful things for my ego Love." He whispered lightly, chuckling a little.

Ginny looked up at him amazed that he could hold himself up above her and let her scrutinize him as she was doing. She would probably have already turned a bright shade of red and tried to hide beneath the covers.

She smiled as she thought of what it took for him to be so open with her and, pulling his face down to hers, she kissed him. In a rare moment of her taking charge she forced his lips apart and stroked his tongue with her own. He groaned and she smiled against him, reaching out simultaneously to take him into her hand.

His, "Holy Shit," was met simultaneously with her, "Merlin Harry."

She had never felt something so incredibly soft in her life. His skin was like satin and the feel of it caused an immense amount of heat to rush through her body, to pool in her abdomen. She glanced up at him and saw that his eyes were closed and his breathing was coming in gasps.

She stroked him softly and a bit awkwardly using her fingertips not really sure what would feel right to him. She let herself explore him a bit learning how each part of him felt and wondering all the while at how amazing it was that he was letting her do what she wanted.

His strangled sounding, "Please Gin," caught her off guard and she looked up at him questioningly.

"You've got to do it harder than that baby." He breathed roughly. "You're killing me."

Ginny frowned slightly unsure of what he wanted from her. She looked up at him curiously.

"Show me how." She pleaded quietly.

Harry groaned in pleasure or pain she wasn't sure but he managed to lift his left hand up off the bed for a moment to help her place her right hand firmly around him. She was slightly surprised, even though her hands were uncharacteristically small, that she couldn't close her hand about him and that her middle finger and thumb still remained an inch or so apart. He showed her how to work her hand up and down the length of him for a minute saying softly,

"Just like that baby."

Then he placed his hand back on the mattress and watched her with half lidded eyes, his expression one of immense pleasure.

Ginny suddenly felt overwhelmingly powerful. She literally held him in the palm of her hand and he was willing to surrender to whatever she wanted to do to him. The feeling was very nearly intoxicating. She had just begun to find a rhythm that he seemed to like, evident by his groaning aloud and dropping his head to claim her mouth with an extreme amount of intensity when she heard footsteps thundering up the stairs.

****

**Authors note... well there you have it. Sorry to leave it off like that but...well, we wouldn't want them getting carried away now would we? Anyway i hope you all liked it, sorry if i made any huge mistakes in grammar or whatever. I'm not sure what i want to put in the next chapter other than I think Christmas. If anyone has anything they've been curious about feel free to let me know and I'll see if I can work it in. **

**Thanks again and let me know what you thought!**


End file.
